<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know What Else Is Big? by thatboywhobleps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256623">You Know What Else Is Big?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboywhobleps/pseuds/thatboywhobleps'>thatboywhobleps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chan’s Big: Features [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Foot Fetish, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Size Queen Felix, Somnophilia, Spanking, Squirting, Strength Kink, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatboywhobleps/pseuds/thatboywhobleps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix knew he should look away. He should close the door and walk away and give Chan privacy but....he was absolutely mesmerized but the sight in front of him. The thing that had plagued his mind for the past few days was finally in front of him and boy...big was a understatement. Chan was massive. If he looked big in his own hands which were also big Felix could only imagine just how huge he would look in his own tiny hands.<br/>Chan groaned and bit his lip and his slowly moved his hand up and down his member. He used his thumb to smear the precum beading on the tip around his sensitive head and grunted in response. Watching Chan masturbate definitely wasn’t in Felix’s plans for that afternoon but damn he certainly didn’t mind. Just the sight of his thick long member had Felix drooling and weak In the knees.</p>
<p>  Or: Felix has a not so little obsession with Chan's definitely not little dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chan’s Big: Features [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally just pure smut that's waaaayyyy longer than I planned for it to be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>You know what else is big?'</em>  <em>Chan said as backed up in his chair and looked down," M-My feet are-" </em>Felix flushed as he rewatched the clip for the third time in a row. Every time Felix thought of/watched the infamous moment from Chan's Vlive he couldn't help but flush. Of course there was no sexaul connotation behind the leader's words but, the scene was just the prefect out of context moment. And it was also the moment that had plagued Felix's thoughts for the past few days. The clip had came out a few months ago but had recently started trending on social media once again where he was reminded of it. At first the blonde had found it funny. Unforutanetly his hormonal innocent mind quickly took the clip and morphed it into something else. It lit a fire of want deep within the short male.</p><p>  Chan did have big feet...and a big nose...and hands...Hell, he was a big guy in general despite his height. All bulging biceps and larger features. The clip led to Felix wondering what else was <em>big and bulging.</em> The blonde whined and plopped back into his bed. He threw his phone aside and covered his burning face with small hands. He should be doing...anything but thinking about how big Chan's cock was right now! Damn his dirty mind! Every time he saw Chan he couldn't help but wonder how big he was and it always led to the blond flushing and the leader frowning as he asked if Felix was feeling well. However, thoughts about Chan's size weren't the only ones that arose from viewing the clip. Felix peaked in-between the crevices of his fingers and glace down at his own crotch. </p><p>  The video had also brought up thoughts about his own size. Unlike Chan, Felix had small dainty features. Tiny hands, small feet, a cute button nose, and more lean muscle than bulging biceps. The <em>small trend</em> also followed him when it came to his, ahem, <em>lower area</em>. Personally he thought he was perfectly average! Well..he was for sure at least proportional! However, he couldn't help but wonder how he would fare against Chan. <em>Chan's big, bulging-</em> Felix buried his flushing face into his pillow and whined. Damn him and his hormones.</p><p>  It was later on that day that Felix got a answer to his question. All of the members were playing a game together in the living room when the urge to pee overtook Felix. The blonde stood from his place on the floor and began to make his way to the restroom. He skittered to a stop when he was just in front of the door. He had completely forgotten that Chan was showering, only remembering when the sound of the shower running reached his ears. Felix almost wanted to groan. Well, looks like he'd have to wait till Chan finished. He was just about to turn around and make his way back over to the other members when the sight of the bathroom door being slightly ajar caught his attention.</p><p>  The gap was about a inch wide and a bit of steamy came from it seeing as Chan loved his showers hot. Felix stood there staring at the gap. Close it...Close the door and give Chan some privacy, that was obviously the right thing to do. Or even just leaving it how it was would be fine. But, no, Felix's mind had a very different idea. A quick peak wouldn't hurt right? Just a little peak, Chan wouldn't even notice!</p><p>  Felix peaked into the crack and almost immediately his eyes widened. Chan was leaning with his back against the shower wall. The older member's eyes were closed with his bottom lip held in between his teeth to muffle the little grunts that left him. Felix could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he drank up the sight of Chan's naked form. Rivulets of water ran down his chiseled body and steam surrounded him but, what really caught Felix's attention had been the exact same thing that had been on his mind for almost a week now. </p><p>  Felix knows he should look away. He should close the door and walk away and give Chan privacy but....he was absolutely <em>mesmerized</em> but the sight in front of him. The thing that had plagued his mind for the past few days was finally in front of him and boy...big was a understatement.<em> Chan was massive.</em> If he looked big in his own hands which were also big Felix could only imagine just how huge he would look in his own tiny hands. </p><p>  Chan groaned and slowly moved his hand up and down his member. He used his thumb to smear the precum beading on the tip around his sensitive head and grunted in response. Watching Chan masturbate definitely wasn’t in Felix’s plans for that afternoon but damn he certainly didn’t mind. Just the sight of his thick long member had Felix drooling and weak In the knees. With his free hand Chan reached up and began to tweak his nipple. Felix couldn't turn his gaze away from Chan even if he wanted to. The leader looked <em>ethereal. </em>Wet hair pushed back out of his face, pale skins glistening with water, <em>big cock hard and jutting out</em> <em>straight</em>, it was like Felix was in a wet dream. </p><p>  A grunt left Chan as he picked up the pace. He pulled his hand away from his nipple and reached down to stroke himself with both his hands. Even with both his hands wrapped around his member it still wasn't enough to completely cover it, the head still peaking out from his hand. The blonde bit his lip to suppress a whine as he continued to watch. The sight of Chan's foreskin coming back up to conceal the flushed head and retracting had Felix salivating. His own cock was rock hard and throbbing in his pants</p><p>  A low drawled out moan left Chan as he began to thrust into his hands. His thick muscly thigh seized up and another groan left him as he came. Felix watched with wide eyes, completely enthralled as Chan came. Thick spurts of cum shot from him and painted the shower floor in white only to be whisked away by the running water. Chan stroked himself for a while longer before slumping back against the tiled wall, relishing in the afterglow of his orgasm. Felix continued to watch him and was just about to reach down towards his own cock when-</p><p>  "Liiiixxxxxx! You better comeback soon or I'll take your place!" Seungmin's voice cut through his haze. Felix jumped a bit in response and quickly pulled away from the door. He gulped and adjusted himself in his pants to somewhat conceal his erection. Well, not that there was much to conceal anyway but still!</p><p>  "C-Coming!" He stuttered out and quickly scampered away from the door, trying his best to ignore the guilt building up in him as he did so.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>  Felix hummed to himself as he padded down the hallway. He had just gotten done showering after a long day of practice and damn did it feel refreshing to finally  be rid of all that sweat. He was currently on his way to the kitchen to grab himself a snack before heading back into his room and most likely spending the rest of the day playing games. However, a certain leader on the couch caught the blonde's attention. Chan was laying on his back, still in his practice clothes. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar. "Hyung? Hyuungggg." Chan didn't react at all. The older male just continued to peacefully sleep.</p><p>  Felix bit his lip as he watched Chan peacefully sleep on the living room couch. He was lying on this back wearing nothing but the same sweatpants he had worn during practice. Being the kind leader he was he had let the other members take a shower first which had led to him falling asleep while waiting. Felix padded over towards the older boy, the whole time his eyes were scanning over Chan's body. His pale skin shone with a light sheen of sweat, his black locks were messy and mussed with sweat, and his sweat pants hung low on his hip giving Felix a lovely view of the leader's v line. Felix couldn't take his eyes off the leader if he tried, practically drooling at the sight. But, what really drew in the blonde's eyes was the same thing that had been on his mind ever since he peeped in on Chan's <em>private time </em>a few days ago. He was practically shaking with adrenaline when he reached Chan, his eyes glued to the male's crotch.</p><p>  ...Chan slept like a rock. It was well known throughout the group that once Chan was asleep, <em>he was</em> <em>asleep.</em> Especially with how hard they've been working for their upcoming comeback Chan was probably exhausted. So, surely he wouldn't notice if Felix...took a <em>peak.</em>  Felix gulped and looked around to make sure none of the other members were around. A million thoughts about how wrong this was filled his head but, they were all overshadowed by the prospect of seeing Chan's cock again.</p><p>  "Okay just a peak, just a peak. Just a peak then you let this thing go." Felix whispered to himself as he reached out towards the waist band of Chan's sweats. He shakily grabbed the soft fabric and watched the sleeping male's face to make sure he was still asleep. Felix's heart was beating so loud he was almost scared it would wake Chan. His whole body shook and sweat beaded on his forehead. <em>Just a peak, just peak...</em> Felix held his breath as he began to pull down the leader's sweat pants. The first thing he was met with were Chan's slightly outgrown pubes. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and the thought of Chan free balling the whole day had Felix squirming. The blonde swallowed dryly and he grazed his finger tips through the course black hair before continuing to pull down his sweat pants.</p><p>  Felix’s eyes were the size of saucers as more and more of Chan was revealed to him. <em>Just a little lower, just a little lower and-</em> A soft whine left Felix when upon finally getting to once again see his hyung’s cock. The head barley peaked out from his foreskin and even while soft Chan was still big. Hell, he was probably as big ,maybe bigger, as Felix when he is hard.  Not to mention he was so thick. Just like the rest of his body a thin sheen of sweat lingered on the black haired male’s member. Felix bit his lip as he slowly raked his finger tips along the softened shaft. It felt as though sparks ran through his body when he made contact with the soft skin. <em>More, he needed more.</em> He wanted to touch and stroke Chan till he was hard and leaking, to suck and choke on the thick appendage that he just couldn’t get out of his mind, to have Chan’s scent dominate his senses. <em>His scent. </em>How would Chan smell after just getting done with practice? The smell of sweaty mixing with that Chan’s scent, Felix just had to know.</p><p>  Felix's breathing increased as he quietly dropped to his knees beside Chan sleeping form. <em>Just a sniff...Just a quick sniff and that's it!</em> The blonde's face was practically glowing red as he leaned in towards Chan's cock. His body trembled as he grazed his nose along the older male's pubes and inhaled deeply. The coarse hair tickled the tip of his nose as Chan's scent invaded his nostrils. <em>Sweat.</em> The smell of sweat was the first thing that hit him. The smell of sweat combined with Chan's musky scent made Felix's cock twitch in his shorts. He couldn't help but take another whiff. Felix nosed along the shaft of Chan's soft cock and inhaled deeply once again. This time a quiet moan left the blonde as his senses were overtaken by the strong smell. <em>Chan's </em>scent<em> was</em> <em>addicting</em>. It was so overbearing and overpowering that he was practically getting high off it. “Channie-hyung...” The blond whined as he continued to inhale his new favorite smell.</p><p>  'Moremoremoremore' was the only thing going through Felix's head as he parted his lips. He almost moaned as his tongue made contact with the soft skin of Chan's cock. This was way more than just a peak but Felix couldn't really bring himself to care. The only thing going through his mind was getting Chan's cock in his mouth. The blonde licked from the base of the soft shaft all the way to the tip before gently suckling on the underside. Quivers ran through his body and his eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he continued to worship Chan cock. The blonde pulled away from the older male's member only to immediately shove as much of it as he could in his mouth. Felix almost wanted to cry, even though he wasn't being touch at all it just felt <em>so</em> <em>good </em>to have Chan in his mouth. He could barley fit all of Chan in his mouth and he was barley starting to get hard! Felix on the other hand was as hard as a rock, his small cock was jutting out straight and twitching in excitement. It didn't take long for Chan to get hard with how eagerly Felix was sucking him off. The blonde choked and gagged as the older male's cock hit the back of his throat. It became far too much for him and Felix pulled off Chan's cock with a lewd pop, coughing a bit as he did so. His chin and Chan's cock were glistening with Felix's saliva.</p><p>  <em>"So</em> <em>big</em>..." Felix whined softly as he stared at Chan's erection with lidded eyes. "Channie-hyung so b-big.." Chan was even bigger up close and personal. He was easily at least nine inches, maybe even bigger. Felix reached towards Chan's member with a shaking hand and gently grasped it. His small hand could barley close around Chan’s girth and made his cock look even bigger. Felix watch mesmerized as he gave it a few quick strokes before pulling back the skin to reveal the deep red head and groaned upon seeing how wet Chan was. The blonde wasted no time in leaning in and wrapping his lips around the flush head, eagerly sucking up the sticky liquid. His swirled his tongue on the tip and dipped his tongue into the slit, thirsty for all of Chan's sticky juices. Chan's scent was even stronger here and it was making Felix's mind go hazy. Felix continued to suck on the thick head for a bit longer before moving down. The scent of Chan's sweaty body was driving the blonde insane. A few tears fell from his eyes and he rubbed his thighs together as he continued to lap at Chan's cock. Fuck, this was so risky. Chan could wake up at any moment or a member could walk in at any time and witness Felix sucking their sleeping leader's cock. It didn't take long for Felix to gag as Chan hit the back of his throat once again. The blonde whined and pulled off of Chan's cock. "<em>You're too big Channie-hyung, I-I can't take it all,"</em> Felix almost sobbed before taking Chan back into his mouth.</p><p>  Felix was so enraptured in his current task that he hadn't even noticed just how wet he had gotten. His cock was twitching like crazy and leaking profusely. So much so that a stain started to form on the front of his shorts. <em>He could probably cum from just sucking Chan's cock</em> <em>alone. </em>Hell, he probably was going to cum from this and damn did the thought only increase his enthusiasm. Felix tried to take more of Chan into his mouth and once again he gagged as the thick head hit the back of his throat. He couldn't even fit half of Chan into his mouth without choking. Every time Chan's head would bump against the back of his throat it scent a shock of pleasure through Felix's frame and his cock would ooze even more. The blonde could feel thick rivulets of precum running down the underside of his cock and balls, the sensation making him cry out around the older boy's erection. </p><p>  Felix pulled off Chan's member with a gasp and reached out with both his hands. He wrapped them both around the thick appendage and began to stroke it, completely enthralled by Chan's foreskin coming up to cover the head and retracting to reveal it. Twitches began to run through Chan's cock as Felix increased his pace. "A-Are you going to cum hyung? Please cum for Lixie, I-I w-want it so bad." Felix's mouth hung open as he panted. Images of Chan shooting his load all over his face and deep in his mouth flooded Felix's mind and the blonde wasted no time in once again wrapping his lips around Chan's erection. With new found vigor he bobbed his head up and down, stroking whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth. Lewd slurping sounds mixed with Felix's occasional gagging and filled the living room. It was a miracle that some how none of the members heard. Hell, even if they did and walked in on him he probably wouldn't notice with how lost he was in the pleasure of sucking Chan off. Chan began to stir a bit in his sleep but at this point Felix was so lost in his haze that even if Chan's woke up he wouldn't stop.</p><p>  "Ngh F-Fuh…" Chan groaning in his sleep was the only warning Felix got as his large cock pulsed and shot his load into the younger boy's mouth. Felix gasped as the thick liquid filled almost filled his mouth to the brim. He was cumming so much that Felix was worried for a second that it would come out his nose. His sense's were instantly dominated by Chan's cum, the strong scent and taste causing a loud whine to leave the blonde. Felix's whole body trembled and his cock twitched like crazy as he continued to suck on Chan's cock, swallowing down as much of the black haired male's cum as he could.  <em>Just a bit more, just a bit more and-</em></p><p>  Tears streamed down the blondes face as he choked on Chan's cock and cum. He gagged and tried his best to eagerly swallowed up as much of the thick liquid as he could. Felix continued to bob his head and all it took was him choking one more time on Chan's cock for him to reach his peak. His eyes rolled back into his head and a sob left the blonde's lips as he creamed his shorts. Felix's whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. He came so much that it easily soaked through his basketball shorts and underwear leading to some droplets of cum landing on the floor. Tears and drool ran down his face as he came down from his orgasm, Chan’s softening cock still in between his lips. His whole face was glossy and some of Chan's cum even dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. The blonde had just had probably <em>the</em> most intense orgasm his ever had in his life and he hadn’t even touched himself.</p><p>  He sat there panting on the living floor panting with Chan's now soft cock still in between his lips for a while longer before finally pulling back. A mixture of drool and semen ran down Felix's chin now that he didn't have something plugging his mouth shut. Chan's cock was equally as messy as Felix, it was sticky with the boy's saliva and his own cum, his pubes a stick mess. Felix bunched the sleeve of his sweater around his hand and began to shakily wipe Chan's cock clean.</p><p>  “T-Thank you for the meal hyung,” Felix said with a sigh. Chan continued to sleep peacefully as he had been the whole time. Felix sat there staring a Chan for a while longer before rising from his place on his floor and making his way out of the living room. He wiped the tears and drool from his face as he did, trying to his best to ignore the guilt that slowly started to creep up on him.</p><p>  Chan listened closely to Felix’s fading footsteps. As soon as he was sure Felix was out of hearing range Chan groaned. A flush burned on his cheeks as he recollected what had just happened. Felix had just sucked his dick. Felix had just sucked his dick thinking he was asleep and had gotten off on it. Chan had woken up as soon as Felix had pulled his pants down. At first he was so shocked that he couldn't react even if he wanted to. Waking up to Felix ogling over his cock was the last thing he had expect. He should've stopped him but, as soon as Felix's tongue made contact with him any thought of stopping him left his mind. Even though he couldn't see, the sounds of feeling moaning like a bitch and choking on his cock painted the perfect picture of just how wrecked Felix was. The whole time Felix was sucking him off it took all of Chan's will power to not dig his hands in those soft blonde lock and fuck the younger's throat. When he had begged Chan to cum for him he almost slipped up and called out the younger's name.</p><p> Chan sat up and glanced down at his crotch. He was still all sticky even though Felix had attempted to clean him up. He glanced over a bit to the side of the couch and noticed a few small white drops on the floor, the sight making his cock twitch a bit. Felix had really orgasmed from sucking Chan's cock. Chan reached down and dragged his finger tips through the sticky substance before bringing the digits up to his mouth and beginning to lick them clean. The taste of the blonde's cum made Chan groan with want. He wanted to see Felix cry out beneath him as he worshiped the younger members body. He wanted to stuff Felix full with his big cock and fuck him till he couldn't remember his own name. Was Felix a virgin? Considering how worked up he had gotten over sucking Chan off he probably was. The thought of taking the blonde's virginity only made him crave the other more. A low chuckle left the leader as he got off the sofa and stood up. “Oh Lixie, I can’t wait to have more fun with you."</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>  The next time it happened Felix had gotten far more <em>adventurous</em>.</p><p>  Chan set the bait and Felix eagerly took it. He had waited for the perfect day about a week later. The rest of 3racha were finishing up some songs for their upcoming comeback and all it took was Chan feigning a headache for the rest of the members to leave the dorm in order to give him some peace and quiet. Once they were all gone, save for Felix who was actually asleep and taking a nap in his own room, Chan removed all his clothing, threw on a pair of basket ball shorts and nothing else, and “fell asleep”.</p><p>  Felix rubbed his eyes as he groggily made his way out of his room. Where was everybody? As far as he remembered everyone had been home when he had fallen asleep. “Guys? Helloooo anyone here?” After a few seconds of silence Felix came to the conclusion that they must’ve gone out somewhere. Well, he’d never complain about some alone time. He loved his band mates but sometimes the blonde needed some time just for himself. He began to make his way down the hall when something caught his eye. The door to Chan’s room was wide open. Felix creeped over to the room and peaked in, he was met was Chan peacefully sleeping.</p><p>  The older male was splayed out on his back, his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. His very <em>exposed </em>chest. A blush started to creep its way onto the aussie’s face as his eyes hungrily took in Chan’s half naked body. Damnit, why did Chan have to be so hot?! It would be a crime if Felix didn’t take time to enjoy the view. From his rock hard pecs and abs, to his large biceps and thick muscly thighs, everything about Chan just made Felix weak in the knees. Not to mention those thin shorts he was wearing barley did anything to conceal Chan’s sizable bulge. Had Chan decided to go commando again? Or was he actually wearing underwear this time? Felix just had to know.<br/><br/>  Felix bit his lip and turned to look at either side of him just to make sure no one was around. The blonde took a deep breath and made his way into the room, gently closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed he slowly crept his way over to Chan's sleeping form. With every step he took Felix could feel his own arousal start to grow. Any thoughts about how wrong this was was easily overshadowed by Felix's hunger for Chan. Felix stopped right next to Chan's bed and slowly dropped to his knees. "Channie hyung?" He whispered and just as he expected there was no response, just silence mixed with Chan's little snores. </p><p>  Felix stared up at Chan's sleeping face for a few seconds before leaning in and burying his nose into Chan's crotch. A groan almost left the blonde as he deeply inhaled Chan's scent. <em>Sweaty. </em>Chan must've not showered after practice because the familiar scent of sweat mixed with his musk overtook Felix's senses and damn did he love it. The scent alone had him rock hard and twitching in his pants. Felix basked in Chan's sweaty scent for a while longer before tentatively teaching for the older male's waist band. He wasted no time in tugging down Chan's shorts, this time being so adventurous to completely tugging them down to his knees. </p><p>  "Hyung." A pitchy whine left Felix. Just as he had predicted Chan wasn't wearing anything underneath. Felix was salivating at the sight of Chan's thick cock, ogling at it like it was the tastiest snack in the world. Everything from Chan's thick unkempt pubes to the thick veins running around the under side of his soft member just made Felix weak in the knees. Just like the last time he did Felix leaned in and buried his nose in the thick patch of short coarse hair. Another whine slipped from his lips as he deeply inhaled Chan's scent. "So good, so good. So good hyung." Felix panted out as he continued to take deep whiffs. The blonde pulled away from Chan's pubes only to lean back in and start nosing along Chan's shaft and balls. At this point his own cock was dripping with precum and all he had done was smell Chan.</p><p>  "Hyung." Felix sighed out as he continued to sniff at Chan's cock. It didn't take long for the blonde to start to get greedy and want more. Felix's tongue slipped past his lips and ran along the side of Chan's cock. He licked from the very base all the way to the tip, savoring every inch of Chan's skin. He repeated the action a few times before beginning to kiss down Chan's shaft and down to his balls. Last time he did this he was so eager to just have Chan's cock in his mouth that he paid no attention to this part of him. Just like his cock Chan's balls were big, big and full. "Mhm, hyung everything about you is so <em>big</em>." Felix licked his lips before taking part of one into his mouth and gently suckling. He alternated between licking, kissing, and sucking at both spheres, loving the heavy feeling on his tongue. He was so enthralled at the current task at hand that he didn't even notice as Chan's cock began to stir to life. He only noticed once it was fully hardened and it bumped against his head.</p><p>  Felix pulled away from Chan's balls and turned his gaze to the leader's erection. Damn, even though it was his third time seeing it Chan's massive size still took his breath away. "So big hyung. So big and hard." Felix whispered and reached out to wrap a hand around Chan's dick. Unable to contain himself Felix leaned in and eagerly took the head into his mouth as he stroked Chan at a steady pace. <em>God he missed this. </em>He missed having Chan's big cock stuffing his mouth full and completely overtaking his senses. Felix hungrily sucked on the head and swirled his tongue on the tip, collecting any precum that beaded there and eagerly sucked it all up. It did take long for Felix to start to thirst for more. The blonde took more of Chan into his mouth and began bobbing his head. He both loved and hated how he couldn't even fit half of Chan in his mouth without gagging as it hit the back of his throat. </p><p>  Lewd slurping sounds filled the room as Felix continued to suck on Chan's cock like his life depended on it. Just like before, it didn't take long for Felix to want <em>more. </em><em>Felix wanted to feel more of Chan.<strong> So much more</strong>. </em>The blonde pulled off Chan’s erection with a pop and took a few moments to catch his breath before rising to his feet. His eyes darted up just to be sure that he was still sleeping. As always, Chan slept like the dead, quietly snoring and peacefully oblivious. Felix probably would’ve felt bad ( he for sure was going to later) if he wasn’t so horny that his whole body was shaking. The blonde let out a shuddering breath before reaching for his sweatpants. He took one more glance up to Chan before proceeding to slide them down along with his briefs.</p><p>  His small cock jutted our straight, the head flushed a deep pink and leaking copious amounts of precum. Felix stepped out of his pants then slowly, trying his best to be quiet, he made his way onto Chan’s bed. The blonde gulped and positioned himself so he was sitting on his heels, his thighs on either side of Chan’s. Felix bit his lip and he scooted up a bit so his cock met Chan’s.</p><p>  Chan completely dwarfed him. His plump small cock wasn’t even half the size of Chan’s and the sight had the blonde whining. “H-hyungie you’re so big...” A gasp left Felix as he began to slowly grinding against Chan. “L-Lix is so small compared to you, ngh!” Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner? The feeling of Chan’s big throbbing cock against his had Felix’s toes curling.</p><p>  “Hyung, hyung, s-so good.” Felix sobbed and moved down so his crotch was flush to Chan’s. He rutted against Chan like a dog in heat, eager for more. Hesitantly he planted his hands onto Chan's chest as a way to support himself and increased his pace. Whines and gasps continuously flowed from Felix's lips, he couldn't be quiet even if he tried. <em>It was just so good.</em> Not to mention the sight of Chan's massive cock against his small just did things to him. His little cock leaked like a faucet getting Chan's dick wet and slippery with his precum.</p><p>  Felix continued to sloppily thrust against Chan, so lost in the pleasure he didn't even notice that he had moved up and was basically grinding against Chan's lower stomach. The blonde only realized when Chan's dick bumped against his ass and slotted itself in between the plump little globes. Chan’s cock fit snuggly against his crack. <em>It was like Felix was made to take him</em>. The blonde shivered at the wet slide as he began to move. If Felix’s face wasn’t bright red before it for sure was now. Chan’s cock throbbed against him."Hyung H-Hyun-" Felix clapped his hands to muffle a loud moan as Chan's wet head bumped up against his entrance. Thoughts of how Chan would feel inside him instantly swarmed the blonde's mind. He had never touched himself there so he could only imagine how it would feel. Would it feel good? Would it hurt? The thought of Chan stretching and messing up his insides had Felix's hole twitching with interest and his cock leaking even more than it already was.</p><p>  "H-Hyung L-Lix is close." Felix said as he moved back so his cock was flush against Chan's once again. It didn't take long for Felix to reach his peak. The words 'hyung' and 'please' left the boy like he was a record on repeat as he orgasm overtook. Felix sobbed as he came, tears building up and flowing from his eyes. His cock pulsed against Chan's and shot load after load of cum. He continued to rut against Chan as he came, painting Chan's dick with his cum as he did so. Little hics left Felix as he came down from his orgasm, his eyes were glued to the sight of Chan's dick. <em>He couldn't help but drool at the sight.</em></p><p> "H-Hyungie dirty..." The blonde whined and lowered himself so he was eye level with Chan dick. White painted the hardend organ making it even more wet than it already was. Chan was glistening with a mixture of Felix's cum and precum. The blonde didn't miss a beat as he began to lean in. Felix’s body trembled as he eagerly licked his cum off Chan’s cock. It was so<em> dirty</em>, licking his own semen off his sleeping hyung’s cock but, it was also so hot. He licked most of the sticky liquid off the shaft before diving in and taking Chan back into his mouth. He continued to suck at the harden organ until it began to throb and twitch. Felix pulled off with a pop and took Chan back into his hand. "G-Gonna cum hyung? Please cum, cum for b-baby Lixie." He whined and began to quickly stroke Chan, his hand easily gliding along the large appendage with the make shift lube that was Felix's cum and saliva.</p><p>  The only warning Felix got was a stutter in Chan's breath as he came, thick ropes of cum shooting from his cock and getting all over Felix's face and hair. Felix continued to stroke Chan through his orgasm. The feeling of Chan’s cum getting his face all dirty had him sighing in content. Felix slowly released Chan's cock and rested his head on the older male's thigh. He reached up and ran his fingers through the cum on his face. "Lixie d-dirty..." He stared at the sticky white substance on his fingers for a bit before stuffing the fingers into his mouth and beginning to suck them clean. The blonde laid there panting around his fingers as he came down from his orgasmic haze. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and sat up then, with shaky hands he pulled Chan's shorts back up. After a while he slowly made his way off the bed on wobbly legs and shakily slipped his pants back on. Felix felt like putty, his legs barely even able to support him as he made his way out of the room.</p><p>  As soon as he heard the door close behind Felix a drawled out groan left Chan. Felix had touched him in his “sleep” again. He had pretty much expected Felix to do it. Of course he didn’t mind. That tight little mouth of his felt <em>euphoric</em>. However, what he didn’t expect was for Felix to not only take his own clothes off but, to be so risky to as grind and get on top of Chan while he was “sleeping.” But, damn had it been hot. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know that Felix was small. He could just tell by the feeling of it that it pales in comparison to his own. Felix’s thrusts against him were sloppy, uncoordinated, and inexperienced. The whole time Chan had itched to grab the small male by the hips and show him how it was really done. He wanted to pin Felix against the bed and watch his pretty little face as he grinded against him. Felix sounded extra pretty this time, his whines and cries were music to the older male's ears and made it so much harder to resist just taking him then and there. His cock started to harden just at the thought of Felix.</p><p>  Chan groaned and reached down to pull his shorts down. "Fuck Lix, what am I going to do with you?"</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>  Chan hummed to himself as he idly scrolled through his phone. The group had surprisingly had a mostly free schedule today which led to the boys having pretty much the whole day free after they finished a Vlive. Speaking of which, the whole time during the Vlive Chan could barley keep his eyes off Felix. The blonde wore a sweater paired with some shorts that ended mid thigh but, what really drew in Chan's attention were the socks the blonde was wearing. They were red and black and ended just above Felix's knees and boy did he look absolutely <em>delectable</em>. The whole outfit made the blonde look even smaller than he already was but, those socks hugging his lean legs just did things to Chan. He was probably still wearing it now and the prospect of seeing Felix all dressed up again was too good of one to ignore. Chan rose from his beg and quietly crept out of his room to as not wake Seungmin and Hyunjin who were both peacefully napping in their beds.</p><p>  Chan didn't bother knocking as he opened the door to Felix's room. At first Chan was surprised to see Felix alone with none of the members in sight. He was at least expecting to see Changbin with him seeing as the two were roommates. However, he quickly lost interested in wondering where the aforementioned male was as his eyes met Felix's form.</p><p>Felix was lying on his stomach in bed, his legs idly swinging back and forth behind him. He was still wearing the outfit he had on from their earlier Vlive, cute socks and all. Chan quietly crept into the room and gently closed the door behind him before slowly making his way over to the blonde. He crept over close to the blond's bed before pouncing on him. "I got you!" Felix squeaked in surprise as Chan jump on his back. He straddle the blonde's thighs and began to jab at his ribs and stomach.</p><p>  "H-Hyung stop that t-tickles!" Felix said in-between his giggles. He squirmed beneath Chan, unknowingly rubbing his ass against the older male's crotch. "Channie-hyung stooopp!" Chan smirked and continued to tickle Felix's sides for a bit before finally giving the boy a break.</p><p>  "Where's Changbin? I thought he was in here with you?"</p><p>  "H-He went out with Jisung and Innie to grab a bite." Chan merely hummed in response, not moving from his spot on top of Felix. He nosed along Felix’s ear and slowly down his neck, taking a deep whiff of Felix. The boy had showered earlier so he smelled of strawberry from his body wash and a hint of sweat from the day. <em>However, by the time Chan was done with Felix the only thing he would smell of is</em> Chan. Blood instantly rushed to Felix's face and his eyes widened as Chan planted a kiss on his neck. "H-Hyung?..." Chan only hummed in response and kissed Felix just behind his ear lobe this time. Felix shivered and squirmed, a little gasp leaving his lips as Chan snuck his hand under his sweater and began to graze his finger tips up and down Felix's sides. "Hyung s-stop. What are y-"</p><p><em>  “You know,"</em> Felix gasped as Chan pressed his chest flush to the blonde's back and reached around to tweak his nipples.<em> "I’m not so deep of a sleeper that I can sleep through some little cock sucker choking on my sweaty cock.”</em> He followed his words but slowly licking up the blonde’s lobe. Felix could practically hear the smirk on Chan’s face as he whispered into the blond ears. <em>He had known. Chan had known the whole time and let actually let Felix touch him in his 'sleep.'</em> Panic began to settle into the blonde, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. “Who knew our cute little Lixie was such a cock slut.” </p><p>  “C-Channie-hyung I-I’m s-sor-ah!” <em>Smack. </em>The blonde laid there in shock. Chan has just spanked him. <em>Hard. </em>His large hand practically covered the entire surface of the plush globe he had spanked. The action left a stinging sensation in Felix’s rear and sent shocks up his spine.</p><p>“Oh really? Because you sure didn’t sound sorry. ‘Channie-hyung you’re so big! Channie-hyung please give it to me! Channie hyung you taste so good!’ You’re such a little slut Lixie.” Chan chuckled deeply before proceeding to spank Felix again, this time grabbing his ass harshly and giving it a squeeze as well.</p><p>  Felix cried out in pain and began to squirm once again, the rough treatment making his head feel all fuzzy.“P-please Lixie’s sorry! I-It hurts hyung!” The blonde whined and squirmed at the rough treatment. But, even though it hurt Felix’s cock was rock hard. The blonde couldn’t help but grind down into the mattress below him.</p><p>  Chan licked his lips and spanked Felix once again. “Really? ‘Cause by the looks of it your enjoying this, <em>Lix~ ie.~</em>” Chan chuckled against his ear. “You’re honesty such a little slut Lix. So thirsty you can’t even let me sleep in peace? All I want after a long day of practice is to lay down and relax but I can’t since a certain short blonde just loves my dick so much.” Once again Chan raised his hand and smacked it back down onto the younger member's ass. It had by far been the hardest spank yet, Felix yelping in pain as soon as Chan’s hand made contact with his rear.</p><p>  Humiliation and guilt began to bubble up in Felix just like the tears bubbling in his eyes. Chan had known the whole time what he had been doing and had let him do it! Not once but twice! “Ah!” He cried out as Chan spanked him once again. Oh boy, his ass was going to be sore tomorrow that’s for sure. Chan removed himself from Felix’s back and sat up, resting his weight on the blondes thighs. He licked his lips and this time spanked Felix with both his hands. “Hurts, hyung, hurts!” He said with a sniffle which quickly transitioned into a gasp as Chan gave both his cheeks a hard squeeze. </p><p>  “You’re such a gross slut Lix. You’re actually getting off on this aren’t you! The whole time you’ve been grinding onto the bed like a bitch in heat!” Chan said with a snicker. Chan gave Felix one more harsh smack before finally pulling way and moving to sit next to the younger male. Felix simply laid there trembling and struggling to catch his breath. The younger male didn't even try to put up a struggle as Chan flipped him onto his back and proceeded to scan over Felix body.<em> Felix looked completely wrecked.</em> Flushed cheeks, disheveled hair and clothes, and even a bit a drool running down his chin. Not to mention, the <em>small</em> tent in Felix's shorts which had Chan's mouth watering.</p><p> "Clothes, I want them off. <strong>Now.</strong>" Felix looked at Chan with wide wet eyes. He laid there panting and unmoving. Chan’s brow twitched and he gave Felix a smack on the thigh. “Did I stutter? Or are you just so much of a stupid slut that you don’t understand?” Felix whined and shut his eyes tightly. Why was hyung being so mean?! The harsh words and treatment only added to the fuzzy feeling in his head. The blonde sniffled and sat up on the bed. He reached for the bottom of his sweater and grabbed it, looking up to Chan once again. “Hm, go on take it off.” The leader said with a raised brow.</p><p>  Felix swallowed dryly  as he shakily pulled the soft sweater up and off. He shivered as he heated skin made contact with the cold air, his nipples already starting to harden. Felix kept his gaze down as reached for his shorts. With shaky hands he unbuttoned the button of his shorts. The blonde gripped the sides of his shorts but stopped just as he was going to tug them down. Chan didn't even give him a second to hesitate. "<strong>Don't make me repeat myself Felix.</strong>" Felix swallowed dryly and slowly pulled his shorts down and off. Now only in his underwear and socks Felix reached down to remove the next article of clothing.</p><p>  Chan's voice cut through the silence just as Felix was reaching down to take off his socks. "Leave those on."</p><p>  Felix bit his lip and slowly withdrew his hands from his socks and began to move them towards his tented boxers. He stopped just as his hands reached the waistband of his boxers. The blonde looked up with Chan with wide wet eyes. Chan merely raised his brow and gave Felix a pointed look, waiting for the younger to finish undressing. Felix whined and shut his eyes tightly then, in one swift movement he tugged his underwear down. A gasp left Felix's lips as he hard cock was freed and now exposed to the cold air.</p><p>  "Good boy, now lay on your back."</p><p>  A shuddering breath left Felix as he did as he was told. The blonde plopped back onto the mattress, laying on his back. Something about wearing nothing but his socks felt even more dirty than being completely naked. Little tremors ran through Felix’s body and his toes curled as he laid there completely naked close for Chan to see.</p><p>  Felix’s gaze met Chan’s, the intensity of the other’s hungry stare drawing a whine from him. Felix’s cock twitched and he pressed his thighs together in attempt to cover up. However, Chan reached out and easily parted the blonde’s legs. His eye scanned up and down Felix’s body, drinking up every inch. A low groan left the older male and he gave Felix's thighs a light squeeze.</p><p>  It took all of Chan's willpower to not pounce on Felix and just take him right there and then. Fuck, the blonde just looked so good spread out on the bed wearing nothing but those socks. His face was flushed the prettiest shade of red that matched with his flush cock head. Speaking of which, Felix's dick was a plump little thing that had Chan's mouth watering. He could probably easily fit all of it into his mouth. </p><p>  Felix shut his eye's tightly as Chan continued to stare at his cock. This was so embarrassing! Not the fact that Chan was seeing his cock but the fact that he was hard as all hell, probably leaking, and he had barley even been touched. He clenched his fists and squirmed as he waited for Chan to say something, anything. </p><p>  "Wow you really are small, it's almost pathetic." Felix clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. Of course he knew he was small but he didn’t expect Chan to call him pathetic! "A small cock like this, I doubt it could pleasure anyone." Chan said with a low chuckle as he reached out and gripped Felix's cock. It was so small the head barley peaked out over his hand. Felix gasped and his eye's widened. "H-Hyung! Ngh!!" Chan started to stroke his cock.</p><p>  “I mean I figured you’d be small but this is almost laughable! Shit, your little dick pretty much disappears in my hand.” Felix’s breath came out in quick pants as Chan began to stroke him faster. He squirmed and grasped Chan’s wrist with both his hands in a sad attempt at stopping him. It was all just too much. Chan making fun of him while stroking his dick was just way to much for Felix’s sensitive body to handle. He could already feel a knot growing in his stomach and when Chan dug his thumb into the slit it sent tremors through the blonde’s body.</p><p>  "Ah ah ah  Ch-Channie-hyung s-stop! N-No I'm gonna-" Felix cut himself off with a sob as Chan let go of his weeping member. His whole body trembled and he struggled to sit still as he attempted to catch his breath. Chan licked his lips as he watched Felix. All he had done was stroke Felix a bit and played with his head and he already looked so fucked out. </p><p>  "What a pathetic slut. Already going to cum and I've barley touched you!" Felix could only whimper in response as tears began to bubble up in his eyes. “Awe is the baby going to cry? Can’t handle the truth that what you have here can barley even be considered a dick?” Chan knew he was being mean but he also knew Felix loved it. The whole time he spoke Felix’s cock kept twitching and was leaking like a faucet.</p><p>  "Hyungie y-you're being mean...," Felix sniffled and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Chan’s words stung but Felix couldn’t deny he loved this side of Chan. This mean cynical side that made fun of him and made him feel so small. It clouded his thoughts and had him craving more.</p><p>  "Awe, I'm sorry Lixie but your cock really is just so small. It’s kinda cute.” Chan ran his hands up and down Felix’s thighs, grazing his fingernails along the sensitive flesh. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the skin just above Felix’s cock. “Mhm, you look so fucking pretty like this Lix. All spread out in nothing but those socks like the little whore you are.” Felix shut his eyes and clutched the bed sheets as he listened to Chan talk. “Something about them just makes me want to wreck you even more than I already do. Maybe I should buy you more so you can dress up all pretty for me. Would Lixie like that?~”</p><p>  The thought of dressing up for Chan and doing this again sounded amazing to the blonde. “Y-Yes hyung.” Felix eagerly nodded. Chan licked his lips and smacked Felix on the thigh. Felix’s eyes snapped open at the sudden action and he gasped.</p><p>  “I knew you would. All sluts like you are good for is this anyway.” Chan rubbed the area he’d just hit and placed a kiss on the reddened skin. He continued to kiss and gently nip at Felix’s inner thigh as he slowly ran his hand down the expanse of the blonde’s leg. Little whines continued to leave Felix and he watched Chan with wide eyes as he continued to toy with him. “Call me a freak but, I’ve always thought these little things of yours were so cute.” Chan said as he dribbled his fingers along the sole of Felix’s foot. “They’re just so small like the rest of you.” </p><p>  “Ngh, h-hyung.” Felix squirmed at the ticklish feeling. A low chuckle left Chan as he wrapped his hand around Felix’s ankle. His large hand easily encasing the blonde’s ankle.</p><p>  Chan brought Felix’s clothed foot up to his face and leaned in. Felix's thighs quivered and his cock oozed onto his stomach as Chan ran his nose along the sole of his foot. The older male took a deep breath and sighed. Felix smelled so <em>sweet, </em>with just the faintest hint of sweat. Chan licked his lips and raked his finger tips up the blonde's clothed calve all the way to the top of his sock and began to slowly take off the article of clothing. The more skin his exposed the more excited Chan got, he was painfully hard at this point and Felix hadn't even touched him. He groaned once he got the sock all the way off, completely exposing Felix's milky leg and foot. "You're so pretty baby, especially this cute little thing," the leader said as he grabbed the boy's ankle and brought his foot closer to his face. The older male once again nosed along the sole of Felix's foot and this time the blonde whined and his toes wiggled a bit in response. "Everything about you is so small and pretty." Chan groaned as he licked up Felix’s sole then bit down on one of his cute little toes. “Mhm, you have know clue how long I’ve wanted to do this." Chan licked up the side of Felix's foot and softly bit down on his big toe before planting a kiss on the digit. Felix's chest rose and fell quickly as he watched Chan with big glossy eyes that begged for more.</p><p>  Chan rubbed his along the side of Felix's foot and inhaled deeply. The smell of sweat was stronger on Felix's bare foot and Chan <em>loved</em> it. The blonde could only squirm as he watched Chan toy with his foot, the actions turning him on more than he'd like to admit. A little gasp left his lips as Chan enveloped his big toe in between his lips and began to suck on it. The black haired male groaned against the little digit. It had always been a fantasy of his to toy with Felix like this, especially his cute little feet. Seeing Felix squirm at the attention just made it all the better.</p><p>  He pulled off with a lewd pop and kissed the sole of Felix’s foot for a bit before pulling away. Chan rose to his knees and grabbed Felix's ankle, guiding his foot to his clothed erection. The blonde could only lay there and watch, his body completely at the mercy of Chan. The feeling of Chan's soft sweatpants against his foot tickled a bit but, what really had Felix squirming was the older boy's rock hard cock against his foot. "Look at how hard hyung is for you Lixie. All because your such a good little slut." The praise combined with Chan grinding against his foot draws the prettiest of whimpers from Felix's lips. "You like huh? You like being my good boy?" Felix eagerly nodded but, that wasn't enough for Chan. "Words. I want to hear you say it." Chan said as he reached out and roughly pinched one of Felix's nipples.</p><p>  "Y-Yes hyung I-I love it!" Felix squeaked and began to thrash as Chan roughly tugged his nipple to the point that it hurt. "H-Hurts!! L-Lix hurts!" Chan took pity on the blonde and pulled his hand away. However, his nipple was quickly assaulted again as Chan leaned down suck sucked the rosy bud in between his lips. He licked, sucked, and nibbled on Felix's nipple till it was puffy and red, the whole time Felix squirmed and cried out at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Chan did the same thing to his other nipple and only stopped when a sob left Felix. "N-No more hyung puh-lease."</p><p>  "Mhm you're such a sensitive little slut Lix." Chan chuckled against the boys skin. He licked at Felix's nipple on more time before beginning to kiss the blonde's chest. He trailed kisses down the blonde torso, biting and leaving a trail of little marks as he did so. Felix's thrummed with anticipation, his heart beating faster and faster the closer Chan go to his dick. However, just as Chan reached the smooth area just above his member, he pulled away and moved over to Felix's thigh.</p><p>  Chan bit down harshly on Felix's inner thigh and the boy cried out in response. A few stray tears began to roll down Felix's flushed cheeks as Chan began to suck deep purple marks into the pale flesh. He smacked and squeezed Felix's other thigh with his hand as he continued to suck marks into his skin. By the time he was done with him he would completely mark Felix as his own. Only once he was satisfied with the litter of bite marks and hickeys along Felix's thigh did Chan pull away. However, it was only so he could mover over and do the same thing to Felix's other thigh. The whole time Chan marked him Felix's cock was twitching and leaking so much that a small puddle began to form on his abdomen. Chan licked up Felix's inner thigh all the way to his balls and pulled away just as he was going to come into contact with the plump little spheres. The whine Felix let out at the loss of contact was music to his ears.</p><p>  "What's wrong baby? Want hyung to suck your pathetic excuse of a dick?" Felix sniffled and nodded in response. "<strong>Beg. </strong>Beg like the gross little slut you are then maybe I'll consider touching you."</p><p>  "Please! P-Please touch Lixie! Please h-hyung!" Who was Chan to deny him when he begged so pretty? “Hy-D-Daddy!” Felix whined loudly as Chan took the head of his dick into his mouth. <em>Daddy.</em> Hearing the name slip from the blonde drew a growl from Chan. Chan wasted no time in running his tongue all along the sensitive head, licking up every drop of precum his could. Felix couldn’t stay still if he tried. He squirmed like crazy both trying to pull away from the intense pleasure and trying to get more at the same time. Sobs and whines  continuously flowed from the blonde’s mouth. </p><p>  Chan firmly grabbed Felix by the hips, pinning him to the bed and keeping him in place. “Too much! T-too much!” All Felix got in response was a hum. The gesture sent vibrations throughout his small cock and if Felix wasn’t crying before then he for sure was now. Chan continued to lower himself onto the younger members cock. With how small he was it didn’t take long for him to have all of Felix’s plump little dick in his mouth, the head barley even brushing his throat.</p><p>  <em>Warm.</em> It was so very warm and the fact that it was Chan that was going down on him only added to the pleasure. Felix’s thighs trembled as pressure quickly began to rise in his stomach. It was almost embarrassing how close he was to cumming already and Chan had barley even started. The older male eagerly bobbed his head, lewd sucking sounds filling the room as he sucked Felix's dick like it was the tastiest thing in the world. Which, to him it was. The musky sweet taste of Felix quickly rose to his favorite flavor out there. Chan could easily see himself see himself sucking Felix off 24/7 if he could. </p><p>  There was no way Felix was going to last long. He was already so worked up and having that paired with getting his first blow job over, from Chan at that, it was a miracle he even last more then a minute. "Daddy! Gonna cum! Gonna cum!!!" And true to his words he did. A loud high pitched whine left Felix as he shot into Chan's mouth. Felix’s whole body shook with his sobs as his orgasm ripped through him. Spurt after spurt of thick cum shot into Chan’s awaiting mouth as he continued to suck Felix off, hungry for every drop of the boy's juices. "Daddy! Daddy!" </p><p>  Chan groaned loudly as he eagerly drank up all of Felix’s bitter sweet cum. His eyes rolled bank into his head as he drank every drop. Felix’s taste was absolutely <em>intoxicating.</em> Chan wanted more, <em>so much more.</em> He wanted to taste and ravish every part of his dongsaeng’s body. Felix began to began to writhe due the overstimulation. His small body trembled as he weakly tugged at Chan’s black locks in attempt to get him off. “H-hurts...” Chan gave Felix’s cock one more suck before pulling off. He lightly kissed and licked at the head as he reached for the blonde’s legs.</p><p>  Felix gasped as Chan grabbed his knees and pushed them up to his chest. He was practically folded in half, his most<em> intimate </em>are exposed to the older male. The blonde whined and squirmed, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Chan pulled away from Felix’s cock and licked his lips hungrily as he stared at Felix’s pretty pink hole. He lightly blew on the tight pucker and watched as it twitched in response. “Fuck babygirl you’re so pretty.”  Chan growled and wasted no time in diving in. He leaned down and began to to eagerly lick at the tight little hole. Chan groaned low in his throat as he kissed and sucked at Felix’s hole.</p><p>  “Hyung!” Felix squealed at the sudden strange sensation. The feeling of Chan’s warm wet tongue against his hole sent shivers up the blonde’s spine. He peaked through the crevices of his fingers and watched Chan with wide eyes as he continued to toy with his rim. The older male licked and kissed at the tight pucker for a while before deciding to take things further. He just couldn't contain himself and take things slow, the urge to completely wreck Felix being far too strong.</p><p>  A loud gasp left Felix as Chan began to wiggle his tongue into him. "O-Oh daddy!" Felix's whole body stiffened as Chan's tongue slowly wormed its way into him. Even though the stretch was small Felix already felt so full. If Chan's tongue left him feeling this full then how would his cock leave him feeling? Felix was both terrified and dying to find out. The feeling of Chan's tongue stretching him out was strange but not unwelcomed. The older male slowly pulled his tongue out only to shove it back in and draw a pitchy moan from Felix. Chan took the moan as a sign to give Felix more. He steadily fucked his tongue in and out of Felix's hole. A steady stream of noises left Felix as the pleasure kept increasing. However, said pleasure was drawn to a halt. "D-Daddy!" Felix whined in protest as Chan pulled his tongue out of him. "E-Empty..." His hole clenched around nothing, desperate to be filled again.</p><p>  "Slut, can't even go a second without being full can you?" Chan growled out and spit onto his fingers before jamming two into Felix. The blonde's glossy eyes widened at the feeling of suddenly feeling full. The stretch was a little dry and wider than Chan's tongue. He didn't even get a second to adjust as Chan spit onto his hole and began to slowly fuck him with his fingers. "You're such a whore Lix. And to think you're a virgin! I would've never guessed with the way your greedy little hole is sucking me in." Chan emphasized his point by scissoring his fingers and stretching Felix out. The blonde couldn't respond if he wanted, far too lost in the sensation to think clearly. Chan continued to stretch and fuck Felix's fingers for a while before deeming him ready to take more. </p><p>  "Daddy!" Felix squealed as Chan began to work a third finger into him. <em>Full. </em>The only thing going through Felix's mind is how full he felt. He already felt like he was at his limit, the thought of taking Chan's cock seemed almost impossible. Chan gave Felix a second to adjust to the stretch before beginning to fuck him at a steady pace. "S-So full...Lix so f-full daddy..." The blonde whined, tears filling his eyes. </p><p>  "Yeah Lixie feels good right?" Felix eagerly nodded. "Well it's about to feel a lot better." Chan leaned down and began to lick at Felix's rim. As he did so he actually slowed his fingers down and began to wiggle them around in the blonde, searching for that certain spot inside him. Chan knew right away when he found it. Felix's back arched completely off the bed and a spray of clear liquid shot from his cock. An almost absurdly loudly whine left the blonde and tears sprung from his eyes as shocks of pleasure ran through his entire body. He had no idea what was happening but he did know that it felt <em>amazing</em>. Whatever Chan had touched inside him had made him see stars. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, especially with how Chan was still touching that spot inside him. </p><p>  "D-Daddy!" Felix’s vision was blurry with tears and his body basically vibrated with pleasure. Sobs and whines continuously left him as Chan assaulted his insides. The leader eagerly licked and kissed at Felix’s rim as his fingers plunged in and out of him. His thick appendages rubbing against his tight walls was heaven for the blonde. But, what felt even better was when Chan would stop moving his fingers to rub and press down on the little bundle of nerves inside him. Every time he did precum would ooze from Felix's cock.</p><p>  “C-Cumming! I-I’m cumming!!” All it took was Chan jabbing his prostate for Felix to reach his peak. His walls tightened and clenched around Chan’s fingers as they continued to milk him. Felix’s little cock released shot after shot of cum. The sticky white liquid painted Felix’s chest and even his face. Hell, some even got into his hair.</p><p>  Chan watched with wide eyes as Felix sprayed all over himself. His own cock was throbbing at the sight. "Fuck, Lixie. Look at you getting yourself all dirty." Chan licked his lips and continued to fuck Felix with his fingers even though he had just got done cumming. <em>More.</em> Chan wanted to see Felix even more wrecked.</p><p>  Even though he had just came Chan didn’t stop. If anything he started fucking Felix with his fingers rougher than before. He was practically drilling them into the squirming blonde. God it hurt. <em>It hurt so good.</em>He didn't know whether he wanted to pull away from the pleasure or push into it. Regardless, all Felix could do was lay there and take the onslaught of pleasure. All it took was a firm grip on his hip to halt his squirming. "Daddy!" He sobbed. He could already feel his third orgasm coming due to the overstimulation. Chan hit his prostate dead on with every thrust and even grinded his finger tips roughly into the little bud. The intense pleasure quickly brought Felix to his third release.</p><p>  His mouth hung open in a silent scream as his third orgasm overtook him. His stomach convulsed and his cocked throbbed, a few spurts of cum shooting from it. This time Chan did give him a bit of a break. The older male pulled his fingers out of Felix and soothingly ran his hands up and down the boys trembling thighs. Felix laid there completely spent, his chest quickly rising and falling with his panting. Chan hungry eyes drank up the sight of Felix's wrecked face. His eyes were wide, glossy, and unfocused, unshed tears still in them. His cheeks and nose were rosy with a flush and glossy along with his chin with a mixture of Felix's tears, drool, and cum. Chan leaned and licked the mixture of Felix’s tears and cum from his face. He groaned as he continued to lick Felix face clean, the blonde only feebly whining in response. Once he licked up most of the cum from Felix's face he pulled away.</p><p>  Chan reached down and for the first time since they started he touched himself. He pulled down his sweat pants to his knees, his hard cock springing out of them. Felix's eyes were immediately locked onto the hardened organ and his own cock started to stir back to life. Chan wrapped a hand around his member and began to slowly stroke himself, a low groan leaving him as he did so. "Yeah you want this big dick don't you? Want daddy to mess up your insides?" His crude words were music to Felix's ears.</p><p>  "P-Please daddy please! L-Lix wants it..." Felix planted his hands in the mattress and with shaky arms pushed himself up into a sitting position. He didn't stay seated for long, the blonde wobbly moved onto all fours. Just seeing Chan's dick put his mind into even more of a haze than it already was. Felix was eye level with Chan's cock, only a few inches of space between him and what he desperately wanted. "Please." He whined and looked up at Chan with wide eyes, a little dribble of drool falling from the corner of his mouth as he did so.</p><p>  "Oh? Does <em>Lixie</em> want to suck daddy's dick?" A loud whine from Felix followed by a nod was the response he received. The fact that Felix was drooling at just the sight of his dick had Chan's ego bursting at the seams. "Fucking cock slut." He growled out and roughly tangled the hand that wasn't on his dick in Felix's hair. Chan brought Felix's face in and rubbed the head of his dick against the blonde's lips, spreading precum all over them as he did so. "Look at you drooling like a bitch. Go ahead. Get me all nice and wet so I can fuck you." Felix only whined in response and parted his lips, eagerly taking the head into his mouth. </p><p>  Felix licked and sucked on the head like his life depended on it. He savored every drop of bitter precum like it was his last meal. "Fuck Lix," Chan groaned and tightened the hand in Felix's hair. Felix stared up at Chan with wide eyes as he continued to worship the head of Chan's cock. <em>Worship. </em>That was the perfect word to describe how Felix felt about Chan's dick. He worshiped it and wanted to show just how much he did.</p><p>  Felix began to take more of Chan into his mouth. It didn't take long for him to gag as it hit the back of his throat. Felix pulled back a bit only to try once again with the same thing happening again. Vibrations ran through out Chan's cock as Felix sobbed. He desperately wanted to take more of Chan but every time he tried it was like his throat said no. Tear of frustration bubbled up in his eyes, the look in his eyes turning to a desperate one.</p><p>  "Shh, Shh. Relax baby, relax. You'll never be able to take me all if you don't relax." Chan chuckled and gently grazed his fingertips against Felix's scalp. "Just sit there and relax that pretty little throat of yours. Daddy will do all the work." Felix sniffled and nodded as best as he could with Chan still in his mouth, trying his best to relax as he did so. Chan waited a few moments before speaking up once again. "Okay now just relax, daddy's gonna move now." Chan pulled till just the tip was in Felix's mouth then, slowly began to inch his way into Felix's mouth. Once again it didn't take long for Felix to gag however, he didn't get the chance to recoil as Chan kept pushing in. </p><p>  If Felix's eyes could widen anymore they probably would've with Chan's dick now slowly inching its way down his throat. "Don't forget to breath. Breath through your nose." Felix gurgled around Chan's cock as it slid further and further down until his nose was pressed against the older male's pubes. "F-Fuck." Chan groaned. Felix's throat felt amazing around him. It was so tight and warm but, what really made it hot was the fact that it was Felix's who was taking him down his throat. Felix was also in love with the feeling of Chan in his throat. His own cock was throbbing in between his legs, streams of precum leaking from it and making a small pool on the bed. It was everything the blonde dreamed of. His nose buried in Chan's pubes so he'd be forced to inhale that musky sweaty scent every time he breathed paired with Chan filling his throat was everything the blonde wanted, <em>needed, </em>and more. "Get ready baby 'cus I'm gonna fuck that slutty throat of yours." </p><p>  Chan pulled out just a bit before thrusting back in. He continued to pull out just a few inches and thrusting back in but, with how Felix was so desperately whining and gurgling around his cock it wasn't long before Chan lost it. Chan pulled all the way out, Felix gasping for air as he did so, and thrusted all the way back in. Felix's eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling. Just like the times he had touched Chan in his sleep his senses and thoughts were completely <em>dominated</em> by Chan and he loved it. The older male reach down and to tangle his free hand into Felix's hair, both hands now in his hair. His grip was almost painful as he was full on fucking the blonde's throat now.</p><p>  "F-Fuck Lix. Yeah you like that don't you? You love having this big dick fucking your throat right?" Chan growled out and tightened his grip on Felix's hair. Felix was starting to feel dizzy, both from the lack of air and from how much he loved the feeling of Chan fucking his throat. His cock was twitching like crazy and was practically peeing out precum. Pants left Chan's lips as he continued to fuck Felix's throat with vigor. Fuck, he could feel his stomach start to tighten as his own orgasm to approach. It took all of Chan's will power to not just keeping fucking Felix's throat and cum down it. However, he'd much rather fill up Felix's tight little hole with his cum.</p><p>  Chan gave one more thrust into Felix's throat before slowly pulling out. The blonde coughed as he took deep gulps of air, a mixture of drool and precum running down his chin now that Chan's cock wasn't there to keep his mouth stuffed. Felix didn't get a second to rest as Chan pushed him onto his back and pulled the blonde's legs onto his shoulders. Chan reached down and grabbed himself. "Here it comes Lixie." Chan rubbed his head against Felix's hole a few times before pushing in. Felix's eyes widened to the size of saucers and it felt as though the air left his lungs once Chan started to push in.</p><p>  <em>Fuck.</em> Fuck fuck fuck. He already felt so full and Chan had only pushed the head into him. Felix’s mouth hung open as he laid there panting. The delicious slow drag of Chan’s big cock left him speechless and thoughtless. The only thing running through his mind was how absolutely amazing it felt. He could feel every inch and vein stretching him out and it had his whole body shaking and his stomach tightening. A low groan left Chan once he was fully seated in the blonde. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight Lixie. Such a tight little pussy." Felix laid there panting, trying his best to keep from coming. Being the impatient person he was Chan started to pull out of Felix.</p><p>  Chan pulled out till only the head was in Felix then, thrusted all the way back in. "A-Ah daddy!" Felix screamed. Chan growled and reached down to firmly grab Felix's hips. He wasted no time and began fucking Felix at a rapid pace. Chan was fucking him so hard that if he wasn't holding Felix he'd probably fly away.</p><p>  “<em>DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy</em><em>”</em> Felix chanted as Chan continued his brutal assault on his insides. His mouth hung open and drool dribbled from the corners. Fuck, it hurt so bad but in the best kind of way. It felt as though Chan was completely rearranging his insides. Completely making Felix his inside and out. " Yeah you like that don't you babygirl? You like being filled by daddy’s big cock?”</p><p>  The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the air along with Chan's groans and Felix's whines. With how loud they were being, especially Felix, there was no way the other members in the dorm didn't hear. However, neither male could bring themselves to care with how good it felt.</p><p>  “Take it babygirl. <em>Take it like the slut you are. Take. It.”</em> Chan growled, his fingers digging so deep into Felix’s hips that his blunt finger nails drew blood. There was no way he’d be able to go back to just jacking off after this. <em>Chan was completely hooked on Felix.</em><em> And Felix was completely hooked on him. </em>Chan was so deep, so very very deep, in him. Chan groaned loudly and watched Felix's stomach. With every thrust a small bulge would come and go.</p><p> “You feel that princess? You feel how deep I am in you?” Chan emphasized his point with a harsh thrust that ripped a scream from the blonde. He grabbed Felix’s small hand and guided it to his stomach where the small bulge was. “You love it don’t you? You love having daddy destroying your guts.” Felix sobbed and nodded eagerly. Chan was so deep it felt as though he could feel the older boy in his throat.</p><p>  Felix could feel the preasure start to build in his stomach. There was no way he was gonna last long. Hell it was a miracle he even lasted this long. “Daddy!!” Felix cried out so loud it caused his voice to crack. The blonde’s toes curled and his whole body seized up as his orgasm ripped through him. The sensation was so intense Felix was thought he would pass out. His walls almost painfully tightened around Chan as the older continued to ravish his insides, milking Felix for every drop he was worth. Chan didn't miss a beat and continued to fuck Felix, even harder now.</p><p>  Chan reached back and tightly wrapped his hand around Felix's ankle and pushed his leg off his shoulder. He pushed the blonde's thigh up to his chest and leaned in, pushing his nose against the sole of Felix's foot and inhaling deeply. The position stretched Felix out till it was near painful but fuck, it felt <em>amazing</em>. Chan groaned against Felix's sole and licked up and down the sensitive skin as he continued to fuck Felix. Felix gasped loudly as a extra deep thrust pushed up against his bladder. It was then that he realized just how much he had to pee and Chan fucking him so hard and deep wasn't helping. With how violenty Chan was fucking him it didn't take long for little beads of piss began to leak from his erection. </p><p>  “N-no daddy no more! I’m gonna-“ Felix tried to warn Chan but cut himself off with a squeal as a particularly hard thrust cause a spurt of clear liquid to spurt from his cock. Chan pulled his face away from Felix's foot and groaned loudly as another gush of liquid shot from Felix. Chan released Felix's ankle and grabbed Felix's hip once again. Felix sobbed as piss continued to squirt from his cock. Even though it felt amazing to relieve himself Felix felt completely humiliated. <em>However, deep down he loved the humiliation</em>.</p><p>  "Fuck, such a fucking slut. Look at you squirting like the bitch you are." Chan growled as his orgasm finally over took him. Seeing Felix piss himself was all it took to push him over the edge. He continued to roughly fuck Felix, fucking he seed deep into him. Warmth flooded Felix's insides as Chan stuffed him full of his cum. However, Chan didn't stop fucking him and pulled one of his hands off Felix's hips so he could wrap it around the younger member's small cock. "Cum for me Lixie. Cum for daddy again like the fucking slut you are." He growled out and began to rapidly stroke Felix's cock. The pleasure on his dick paired with Chan still fucking him easily drew a almost painful orgasm from Felix.</p><p>   "D-Da-Ah-ddy!" Felix could only sob as his cock pulsed, little to no liquid weakly dribbling out from him as Chan wringed one final, almost dry, orgasm from him. The older male pulled his hand off Felix's cock but, continued to fuck him as he rode out his orgasm. Once he was sated Chan pulled out with a grunt and plopped down on his back next to Felix. "Wow." He said in between his pants. Any thoughts of a round two completely flew out of Chan's head as he realized that Felix was still crying. "Lix?"</p><p>  Felix sobbed, big fat crocodile tears pouring down his cheeks like waterfalls. “B-Baby is s-sorry daddy! I-I’m sorry for b-being a bad boy!” The blonde cried, his whole body shaking with his sobs. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop crying. His head felt obnoxiously fuzzy to the point where even thinking was hard.</p><p>  “Awe, Lixie.” Chan cooed and pulled the smaller male in close. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and nuzzled the top go his head. Felix latched onto him like a koala, wrapping both his legs and arms around Chan. “Shh, shh it’s okay baby. It's okay daddy's not mad at you." Chan rubbed Felix back soothingly as the blonde cried into his chest. "My good boy. My precious good baby boy, it's okay." </p><p>  It took lots of sweet words and gentle touches but, eventually Felix's sobs faded into sniffles. Eventually said sniffled faded into silence, the only sounds coming from Felix was he quiet breathing. "Lix, are you back with me?"</p><p>  "Mhm."</p><p>  "Feeling better?"</p><p>  "Mhm."</p><p>  "Sleepy?"</p><p>  "Mhm."</p><p>  "Are you gonna say anything other then 'mhm'?"</p><p>  "..."</p><p>  Chan chuckled lightly and buried his face into Felix's soft blonde locks "Go ahead and sleep, we'll worry about getting cleaned up later." Felix snuggled into Chan's chest and sighed in content. He could already feel sleep start to overtake his exhausted body. "Oh, and if you wake up to me sucking your dick don't be surprised." </p><p>  "H-Hyung!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took a while but chapter two is finally here! While writing I accidentally posted a unfinished unedited version of this chapter so sorry if anyone had see that and for any confusion 😅 But anyways! Thank you all for your love and support on the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  To be frank, Chan and Felix had been going at it like<em> animals.</em> Day after day, week after week. Cries of 'daddy!' constantly filled the dorm. It was almost impossible for the pair to keep their hands off each other. Whether it be in the practice room, Chan's studio, hell they had even had a quickie before having a Vlive once. The two just couldn't keep it in their pants. Well....at least that's what Chan <em>wished </em>he could say.</p><p></p><div class="userstuff module"><p>  In reality they hadn't touched each other in just over two weeks. The last time he had touched Felix had been a week after the first time. He had wrangled the blonde into the shower and fingered him till he milked him dry. Felix left the shower with a completely blissed out face on legs that could barley support him. Other then that, the pair had been far too busy for anything. From variety shows to live shows to interviews. Promotions for their newest comeback were in full throttle and completely ate up the group's schedule. Nearly everyday they had a full schedule and any free time they had usually resulted in the boys getting some much needed rest. </p><p>  So all in all, Chan hadn't been able to properly <strong>ravage</strong> Felix in three weeks. <strong>Three weeks. </strong>Three weeks! Call him a brat but damn, it was like he was having Felix withdrawals! If his thoughts weren't busy being filled with images of him fucking the blonde then they were all over the place and frazzled. Not to mention, every time he saw Felix it took all his willpower to not just fuck him then and there regardless of where they were or who was watching. Sometimes his hands would literally twitch in want to touch the blonde. It was like hell on Earth. Don't get him wrong, he was absolutely ecstatic that Stay's had loved the comeback and that "God's Menu" had been doing so well. However, his thirst for Felix almost overshadowed how happy he was.</p><p>  Chan groaned and leaned back in this desk chair. He had just finished doing an episode of Chan's room and the whole time he had been live the only thing he could think of was Felix. No matter what he did Felix would always be on his mind. He tried <em>relieving himself</em> but, every time he did and reached orgasm it did nothing to state him, if anything it just made things worse. Especially since he would always think of Felix when he did it so. It only aided in reminding him of how long it had been since he's gotten to touch him. Chan clapped his hands over his face and sighed in frustration. "I'm gonna die of blue balls at this rate." He sat there in silence for a few more minutes before standing up and making his way out of the studio and back home to the dorm.</p><p>  As soon as he entered the dorm the first thing he was met with were his members who were surprisingly not resting but, instead having what looked like a very heated game of Mario Kart. Jisung, Minho, and  Hyunjin were seated on the floor, a controller in each of their hands as they went head to head against each other. The other boys surrounded them, all eyes glued on the screen as they cheered the trio on.</p><p>  "Hyunjin, fighting! Lee know, fighting! Jisung....meh" Everyone except Jisung broke out into giggles in response to Changbin's words.</p><p>  "Yah! You're all just jealous 'cause I beat you all and I'm still in first place!" He huffed.</p><p>  "Hyung!" Seungmin turned to look at the older male as he entered the room. "You're just in time! Wanna play the next round with us after they finish?"</p><p>  "Sorry but I'll pass. Right now the only thing I wanna do is sleep." The eldest said with a yawn. It was then that he realized there was only six boys in the room rather than seven. "Huh? Where's Lix? He's the last person I'd expect to not be playing games."</p><p>  "He's sleeping in his room, pretty much knocked out as soon as we got ho- OKAY WHAT THE HELL?! THAT'S NOT FAIR, WHO THREW THAT BLUE SHELL!!!!" Jisung screeched as he plummeted from first place to dead last. The rapper whined and watched in dismay as Hyunjin crossed the finish line first, followed by Minho, who was followed by all the other racers. "This is rigged!" He said as he puffed out his cheeks in a pout. All the other boys broke out into laughter as Jisung crossed the finish line last.</p><p>  "AHAHHAHA! Yes! I win!!" Hyunjin said cheerfully and bounced up and down in his seat.</p><p>  "Yeah well if it was for that blue shell I woul-!!"</p><p>  The chaos in the room grew quieter and quieter to Chan's ears as he made his way out of the living room and down the hall. He stopped just as he reached his door. However, rather then going into his room he turned away from the door and made his way to the room in front of his. <em>Felix's room.</em> He could go in his own room and spend the day napping away from the chaos that was currently ensuing in the living room....Or, he could go into Felix's room and possibly fuck the blonde so hard he forgets his own name. Yeah, that sounds <em>much </em>more appealing.</p><p> The leader cracked the door to Changbin and Felix's shared room open. He took a peak into the room and the adorable sight nearly made his heart explode. Felix was sleeping peacefully, tightly hugging an obnoxiously large teddy bear that was almost as big as him. Both his arms and legs were wrapped around the plushie as he slept. His blonde locks were mussed, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, and a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. The blonde wore a oversized hoodie, which suspiciously looked like one of Chan's, paired with his boxers and nothing else. </p><p>  Chan quietly made his way over to Felix's sleeping form and took a seat on the edge of the bed. His eyes slowly drank up the sight of the blonde. Since Felix was only in his boxers he got a delicious view of his smooth creamy legs and cute little feet. "So pretty baby." He whispered and boy did he mean it. Felix looked <em>angelic</em> as he slept. So soft and pretty. Poor thing must have been exhausted since he fell asleep with his makeup still on which is something the blonde almost never did. Chan ran his fingers down Felix's smooth leg all the way down to his foot where he then lightly tickled the sole. Felix whined a bit his sleep and squirmed. Chan almost felt bad for disturbing his baby's sleep. Keyword,<em> almost.</em></p><p>  Chan dragged his fingernails up along the expanse of Felix leg until he reached the bottom of his shorts. The older male slipped his hand into the fabric and cupped Felix's ass, giving the plush cheek a light squeeze. A low groan left Chan when his hand came in contact with the warm smooth flesh. He gave it another squeeze before slipping his hand out and this time slipping it up under the back of Felix's hoodie. He ran his hand up and down Felix's back and leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear. "<em>Lixie.~</em>" A little noise left Felix as Chan gently bit his earlobe.</p><p>  "D...addy.…" The blonde whined in his sleep and his hips stuttered against the bear beneath him, his cock already rock hard. The sight of Felix grinding against his bear in his sleep had Chan completely enthralled. He slipped his hand out of the blonde's shirt so he could wrap both his hand around Felix's waist and guide the blonde's thrusts. Chan could see sweat start to bead on the side of Felix's face that wasn't buried in the large bear. He didn't give a second though as he leaned in and licked the salty liquid off Felix's temple. </p><p>  "Dirty baby." Chan groaned against Felix temple. The older male moved his hands to grab Felix's waist band. A little hic left Felix as Chan slipped his boxers off, leaving him completely exposed from the waist down. Felix's cock may have been pressed up against the stuffie but, his ass was out and just begging to be touched. Chan licked his lips and cupped each of Felix's springy little cheeks. He gave them a light squeeze before spreading them and exposing his pretty pink hole. Chan rubbed his thumb along the tight little pucker, relishing in the little shiver it drew from Felix. </p><p>  "Ngh.." Felix whined as Chan spat a thick glob of spit onto his hole. He smeared the liquid around Felix's entrance with his thumb getting it all nice and glistening with his spit. Chan withdrew one of his hands from the blonde and brought it up to his face. He took his index and middle finger into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva before pulling them out. Chan rubbed his finger tips in little circles around Felix's entrance before slowly pushing the tips in.</p><p>  Felix's body seized up and twitched at the feeling of Chan's fingers breeching him. Chan waited a few second before beginning to slowly push in more. A loud airy sigh left Felix and his walls clenched around Chan's fingers. If the blonde weren't already drooling in his sleep he would for sure be drooling at the slow drag of Chan's fingers against his sensitive quivering walls. Once his fingers were fully seated in Felix a low moan left Chan. Just as always Felix was just so damn <em>tight </em>and warm. It felt like his hole was trying to swallow up his fingers. God, he couldn't wait to feel Felix's walls hugging his dick like this.</p><p>  "Such a good little slut. Even while sleeping you swallow up my fingers like the good little bitch you are." Chan growled out and curled his fingers, brushing his finger tips along Felix's prostate. A little squeal left Felix in response, his hole clenching around Chan's fingers. His whole body was trembling now as Chan continued to poke and rub at his sweet spot. Felix's poor plushie was for sure going to need a wash after this, a large staining already forming on the part where Felix's dripping cock rested. Chan pulled his fingers all the way out then, roughly thrusted them back in jabbing Felix's prostate dead on. Something Chan had noticed about Felix was that he had a hair trigger sensitive prostate. The blonde was already sensitive as it was but, the little bundle of nerves was beyond sensitive. Any time Chan touched it tears would bubble in Felix's eyes and his cock would throb. Not to mention, during that one time in the shower Felix squirted multiple times around his fingers. Watching the blonde come undone so easily had quickly became one of Chan's favorite things about him.</p><p>  "Daddy! Daddy!" Felix cried out. The older male could tell Felix was close. His loud cried and fluttering hole being more then enough proof. Chan began fucking Felix at a steady pace, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. His own cock was throbbing like crazy in his sweats, desperate to be inside the blonde. With his other hand Chan reached into his sweatpants and wrapped a hand around his member. Chan's groans mixed with Felix's noises as he steadily stroked himself while fucking the blonde. It didn't take long at all for Felix cum, only taking a couple more jabs against his prostate for the blonde to sob as he released. </p><p>  "Yeah that's it baby, cum for daddy. Get yourself all nice and messy." Cries kept flowing from Felix as Chan continued to abuse his prostate, thoroughly milking the younger male. Felix little cock throbbed as it shot multiple loads of cum all over his bear. Oh yeah, they were definitely throwing his bear in the washing machine after this. Felix already came a lot but, he was extra messy today. Poor thing was probably just as worked up as Chan. </p><p>  Chan gave a few more thrusts before sliding his fingers. A few seconds after his orgasm Felix's eyes fluttered open. Felix blearily blinked up at Chan. HIs eyes red and teary. His cheeks and nose also red. The sleepy blonde stared at the older male for a bit before sitting up and making grabby hands at him, whining as he did so. "Awe did baby Lixie miss me?" Chan chuckled and pulled Felix into his lap.</p><p>  Almost immediately as Felix was pulled into the older male's lap little hics and sobs left him. The blonde tightly wrapped his arms around Chan and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Well, that's definitely not what he was expecting. Chan's eyes widened a bit and he looked down at Felix. "Baby? What's wrong? Are you okay?"</p><p>  "L-Lixie missed daddy." The blonde said in between his hics and tightened his hold on Chan. "M-Missed daddy lots." Warmth filled Chan's chest at the words and he smiled.</p><p>  "Hey hey hey, it's okay now. Don't cry baby I'm right here." Chan chuckled and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down Felix's back. The blonde only continued to cry.  Okay, maybe next time he should think with his head instead of his dick because clearly waking Felix wasn't the best idea. His poor baby must've been beyond exhausted and stressed to just start crying like this. 'It's okay Lixie daddy's here." </p><p>  It took a while but eventually Felix's cries faded into silence. “Lix?” The only response Chan got was Felix’s quiet little snores. Just like that the blonde had fallen right back asleep. Chan almost wanted to groan in frustration. Well, there goes his plan of having some fun with the younger member. There was no way he was going to wake the blonde again after what had just happened. Chan laid back into the bed keeping Felix in his arms as he did so. Even though it wasn't what he'd really planned on doing napping didn't sound too bad. Chan planted a kiss on the top of Felix's head before closing his eyes and letting sleep wash over him.</p><p>  Their napped ended up turning into them sleeping the whole night together.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>  The next day the group was hard at work rehearsing their choreo for a upcoming performance. For nearly two hour straight that had been dancing with barely any breaks in between. The group of boys laid on the floor panting and sweating.</p><p>  "No more...No moorreee." Jisung whined and tiredly banged his fists against the floor like a child throwing a tantrum would. "I'm dyingggggg! Help I'm dying..." He whined and rolled over to Seungmin, throwing himself over him dramatically.</p><p>  "Get off! It's too hot for this." He whined in response and weakly squirmed beneath the black haired male.</p><p>  "I'm dying! Don't you care that I'm dying?" Jisung whined loudly.</p><p>  "Shut...up...Hearing you whine makes me more hot." Hyunjin said in between his pants. Which then led to the pair bickering with each other and the other members whining for them to shut up.</p><p>  "You know what, you all deserve a break. Take twenty." Chan groaned out in between his pants and reached up to rub his temples. "Go do...whatever. Just be back in twenty." The boys didn't need to be told twice, all of them eagerly jumping to their feet and skittering out of the practice room.</p><p>  Felix followed behind the crew as they eagerly made their way out of the practice room to go retrieve snacks and such. However, he never got the chance to step out of the room as frim grasp and tug on his wrist stopped him. The blonde was quickly pulled back into Chan's chest, the older male tightly wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hyunnggggg stop. I'm too hot and sweaty for this." Felix whined and squirmed in the older male's grasp. Chan didn't respond. He merely buried his face into Felix's sweaty locks and sighed.</p><p>  "You reek of sweat." He mumbled out. And true to his word Felix did however, he was in no way complaining. If anything he liked the odd combination of sweat and a smell he could only describe as Felix's scent. Chan reached down and began to play with the waist band of Felix's sweatpants. The raven haired male didn't even notice that he was grinding against Felix but, Felix definitely did. </p><p>  Felix's eyes widened and if he weren't already red from their dance practice he'd for sure be blushing. He could feel Chan's huge rock hard cock throbbing against him. Just the feeling of it had his mouth salivating a bit. "Hyung! S-Stop we can't here!" The blonde hissed. However his words fell on deaf ears, Chan already far too gone to even care. The smell of Felix's sweaty body had the older male growling against his neck. Chan shoved one of his hands down Felix's sweatpants and made a beeline for Felix's half hard member. He wrapped his hand around the hardening organ and began to stroke Felix at a steady pace.</p><p>  "You're even sweaty down here Lix." Chan said with a groan. Felix kept squirming against him trying his best to fight against the pleasure even though he cock was quickly filling out. Chan's hand easily glided along Felix's shaft seeing as it was slick with sweat.</p><p>  "S-Stop hyung what if the other comeback!" Felix said breathily. He could feel his cock already start to leak precum. Chan only hummed in response and began to stroke Felix faster. The blonde was panting now not knowing if he was squirming to get away from or to get more of the pleasure. Even if he was trying to get away Chan was just so much stronger than him. It only took one firm hand on his hip to keep him in place. Chan rubbed his thumb along the slit, smearing precum all along Felix head mixing it with the lingering sweat there. "No.." Felix whined, his thoughts already starting to feel cloudy as he started to involuntarily buck into Chan's hand. Chan gave him a few more strokes then, sighed into his hair and pulled his hand off Felix's cock and out of his pants. Felix legs trembled and he probably would've fallen if it weren't for Chan's hand still on his waist. The blonde thought that would be the end of it but, boy was he wrong.</p><p>  "Hyung!" A loud squeak left Felix as Chan to easily picked him up. However, what really startled the blonde was Chan raising him up and placing him on the front of his shoulders. The blonde instantly reached down and tangled his fingers into Chan's hair in fear of falling even though both of Chan's hands were firmly grasping his waist. He was so high up! A fall from this height would surely be bad. "Hyung! What are you-" A little 'ompf' of surprise cut him off as Chan backed him up until his back hit the mirrored walled.</p><p>  Chan buried his face into the younger member's crotch and inhaled deeply. To say the least, Felix smelled absolutely <em>raunchy</em>. Sweat mixed with musk and a barley there hint of strawberry from the boy's body wash invaded Chan's nostrils. He licked and sucked at the Felix's clothed erection like a starved man. "Channie-hyung!" The blonde gasped and tightened his grip on Chan's hair.</p><p>  "Ngh, hyung s-stop! We ca-ah!" A loud moan cut him off as Chan suddenly pulled his sweatpants down as far as he could with the position they were in. It was more than enough for Felix's hard cock to spring free. For all the protests he had put up the blonde was rock hard and dripping with precum. His cock was practically glistening with the substance. How could Felix possibly expect Chan to stop when his plump little dick was ripe for the taking? Chan eyed the hardened organ with a hungry gaze and licked his lips before diving in.</p><p>  "D-Don't I'm all sweaty!" Chan didn't even spare Felix a glance as he leaned in and eagerly began to lick and kiss at his flushed wet head. The salty taste of Felix's sweat mixed with his precum flooded Chan's taste buds and drew a loud groan from the older make. Felix threw his head back against the mirror in a loud whine. The fear of falling mixed with the fact that any of their fellow members could walk in at any second just made everything more intense. He was so high up it was making his head spin. "S-st-op..." He weakly protested with a light tug to Chan's black locks. The fight already starting to leave him as the pleasure began to overtake him.</p><p>  "You keep saying stop but you're dick is telling me something else." Chan gave the tip a wet kiss and hungrily lapped up any of the juices that leaked from it. "You're leaking like a faucet <em>Lixie. </em>Fuck I missed this. Missed sucking this plump little dick of yours." Chan said as he ran his nose along the shaft, savoring the strong scent. "Dirty boy." Chan said as he took one of Felix's balls into his mouth and gently suckled on the smooth sphere. The sweaty smell was even stronger here and Chan couldn't help but drool. If this was what is was like the first time Felix had sucked him off after practice then it was no wonder the blonde was such a wreck afterwards. </p><p>  "Hyung more..." Felix whined and tugged on Chan's hair. Every time he would pull on Chan's hair it would send a little jolt of pleasure down the older male's spine.</p><p>  Chan released the little orb and wrapped his lips around the head of Felix's cock. Damn,<em> he really did missed this</em>. Having Felix's cock in his mouth felt like a breath of fresh air. Or in this case<em> sweaty</em> air. With how long he had been without properly touching the blonde it was no surprise that as soon as Chan finally got him in his mouth he just lost it. The older male took the entirety of Felix's into his mouth and hungrily sucked on the hardened shaft. He swirled and ran his tongue along the underside and occasionally even gently bit down on the sensitive organ. The threatening feeling of teeth against such a sensitive spot had Felix's entire body seizing up and his cock leaking even more. "Hyung!" He cried when Chan began to flick his tongue along to slit.</p><p>  And to think Felix had been protesting at first. Well, look at him now. Writhing against a wall and crying out as Chan sucked his dick with not a single protest leaving his pretty pink lips. Chan was loving it just as much if not more than Felix. The whole time he had Felix in his mouth he couldn't help but moan around the hard little thing sending delicious little vibrations throughout Felix's cock. <em>Felix. </em>Felix, completely overtook his senses and he loved it. </p><p>  Just as always it didn't take long for Felix to start to feel a familiar tightness start to grow in his stomach. Especially now that Chan transitioned from just holding his cock in his mouth and sucking it to full on bobbing his head and hungrily slurping on it. If Felix weren't so lost in the pleasure he'd probably be embarrassed by the loud, lewd,<em> wet</em> noises leaving Chan. His thighs began to quiver and his grip on Chan's hair tightened as his orgasm quickly approached.</p><p>  "Hyung, gonna cum! L-Lix is gonna cum! D...Daddy!" The blonde barely managed to choke out in between his moans and whines. Felix whined loudly and roughly yanked Chan's hair as he came. Warmth filled Chan's mouth and he couldn't help but groan Felix's release filled his mouth. He continued to suck Felix's cock as he came, greedily trying to drink up every drop the blonde had to offer. The blonde's eyes bubbled up with tears and he squirmed in response to the overstimulation. Only when Felix gave his hair another tug did he stop. Chan savored the taste of Felix's dick for a few more seconds before pulling off with a loud pop. </p><p>  Chan took a few steps back from the wall and gently, slowly, lowered Felix back to the floor. Felix's legs wobbled as soon as they touched the ground. Before anything could happen Chan steadied the blonde with a hand on his hip. Which then transitioned into him wrapping both his arms around Felix's waist. The blonde placed his shaky hands on Chan's chest and looked up at the older male as he tried to catch his breath. While he was catching his breath Chan was a having his stolen. <em>Damn</em>, Felix always looked so gorgeous in the afterglow of his orgasms. Mussed hair, flushed cheeks, teary eyes, clothes askes, and parted lips. Felix always looked amazing but, it was the sight of the blonde like this that drove the older male crazy. Especially when he staring up at Chan with those big doe eyes and his plush little lips parted as little pants left him. <em>HIs lips. </em>Come to think of it, despite the many other parts of Felix Chan had gotten the chance to <em>taste</em> his lips had probably been the only place he hadn't. Chan decided that it was about time he fixed that.</p><p>  Felix gasped as Chan leaned in and slotted their lips together. <em>Warm. </em>That was the first thing that Felix thought. Chan's lips were so warm and soft. Felix clutched Chan's shirt and pressed back into the kiss. A little shiver ran through him when Chan swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. The older smirked into the kiss and took it as a sign to take things further. He took one of his hands off Felix's waist and reached up, tangling it into the blondes. </p><p>  Felix gasped once again as Chan gave his hair a harsh took. The leader took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Felix's mouth, a little squeak leaving the blonde as he did so. Chan completely <em>ravished</em> Felix's mouth. His tongue explored every nook and cranny of the warm wet cavern drawing the prettiest of whines from the younger male. <em>Felix could still taste the lingering taste of his own cum on Chan's tongue</em>. He sucked on Chan's tongue completely enthralled with how the warm appendage felt in his mouth. Felix's lungs started to burn a bit and drool dribbled down his chin. Their tongue's danced against each other, both males savoring the wet kiss. Felix's cock, which was still out, began to stir back to life as the pair continued to make out. They only pulled away when the need for air became too much, a thin chain of saliva keeping their lips connected. The pair stood there, panting and looking into each others eyes with hungry gazes. </p><p>  "Daddy..." The blonde whined just above a whisper. All they had done was kiss and Felix was already trembling. Chan absolutely adored how sensitive and easily to rile up the blonde was. Felix could feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into headspace and it was getting near impossible for the blonde to resist the older male. Felix ran one of his hands down Chan's torso, his eyes locked with Chan's as he did so. The blonde didn't miss a beat as he slipped his hand into Chan's sweatpants. The first thing he was met with were Chan's pubes. A little sigh left Felix as his fingertips came in contact with the coarse hair. It had really been far too long since he's gotten to touch Chan. God, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to suck him off more or get fucked. However, just as Felix's hand wrapped it's self around Chan's erection the sound of the door opening had the pair quickly pulling away from each other. Felix quickly tugged his pants back up and Chan turned away from the door to some what conceal his still very hard dick.</p><p>  "Oh, there you are Lix! We thought you stayed behind but weren't sure, at least give us a warning next time!" Jisung huffed as he entered the room, the rest of the members trailing behind him. All of which were looking refreshed and ready to dance again.</p><p>  "Yeah Lix! If we have to suffer through Hannie complaining over and over again about how gross and sweaty he is then it's only fair you do too!" A little 'hey!' came from Jisung in response to Hyunjin's words.</p><p>  "L-Lix is-erm, I'm s-sorry." Felix squeaked out. He had almost gotten caught making out with Chan with a hand on his dick in the middle of the practice room! What made the whole situation really embarrassing was the fact that his own half hard cock had twitched and a dribble of precum leaked from it at the prospect of being caught. Felix could feel his face burning and he wasn't the only one.</p><p>  Chan's face burned with from the embarrassment of almost being caught and the frustration of being left hanging. <strong>Really?!</strong> He had finally gotten his hands on Felix and vice versa and now they have to stop!? He almost wanted to yell at his members to get out so he could fuck Felix into next week. At this rate he was surely going to die from blue balls!</p><p>  "Hyung? You okay? You're looking kinda red..." Changbin questioned and walked over to the older male. He reached up and placed a hand on Chan's sweaty forehead. "You're not coming down with something are you?" A little frown made it's way onto the shorter male's face. </p><p>  "Y-Yeah I'm fine haha. I was just...practicing some moves!" Chan gulped out and swatted Changbin's hand away from his face. "A-Anyways! Get in your places and lets take it from the top!"</p><p>  That day Chan learned just how annoying it was to dance with a boner. </p><hr/>
<hr/><p>   "Oh! There's also this recipe I saw the other day for cookies, lemme see if I can find it." It was a couple of days later and the pair were out at a café to eat lunch together. The group had a pretty busy afternoon schedule with broadcast performances, interviews, and a Vlive. However, they had nothing scheduled for the earlier hours of the day which led to Chan and Felix deciding to go out for a bite. They sat in a booth in the corner away from the other customers. Rather then sitting across from each other they were actually sitting next to each other. Mainly because Felix was happily showing Chan different recipes he had found and asking for the black haired male's opinion on which he should make. Of course Chan didn't mind at all, if anything he was a little <em>too </em>happy to sit next to the blonde. His cock was half hard in his jeans and only firming up more as time went on making it pretty difficult for Chan to pay attention to what Felix was saying. At this point most of the words Felix were saying went in one ear and out the other. </p><p>  Chan hummed as he continued to listen to Felix speak barley registering what he was saying. Thoughts of how he could bend the blonde over and take him right there and then in the restaurant were the only thing going through Chan's mind. Insanity was certain in his near future if he didn't get his hands on Felix soon. Call him dramatic but, how is he supposed to have self control when there's a whole ass Lee Felix Yong Bok ripe for the taking?! It was then that Chan had noticed something about the blonde. Felix smelled different, familiar almost. <em>Very familiar. </em>"Is that my cologne?" His suspicions were proven when he leaned in a lightly sniffed the blonde's shoulder. </p><p>  A flush made it's way to Felix's cheeks and he smiled sheepishly. "I ran out of mine so...You don't mind right? I probably should've asked first, sorry." A small frown made its way onto the blonde's face.</p><p>  Chan smiled and quickly shook his head. "Oh no it's fine! You know what's mine is yours." Felix beamed at Chan and opened his mouth to speak. However, the words got caught in his throat as Chan place a large hand on his upper thigh. The older male leaned in and nosed along Felix's ear for a bit before whispering, "You just wanted to smell like me didn't you. Wanted to smell like <strong><em>daddy</em></strong>?" Felix didn't have to see Chan to know he was smirking, he could hear it in the black haired male's voice.</p><p>  The hairs on the back of Felix's neck stood and he shuddered at Chan's words. Felix's flush darken and he reached down to feebly try and pry Chan's hand off. "Hyung were in public..." A little gulp followed Felix's whispered words and his eyes darted around the café to make sure no one was looking there way. It was then that he saw their server heading for their table, order in tow. "Hyung!" The blonde hissed and once again tried to push his hand off to no avail. Even when the server was a few feet from their table Chan didn't remove his hand. If anything he did the opposite, beginning to run his hand up and down Felix's inner thigh, occasionally brushing his finger tips along the younger's crotch. </p><p>  "Sorry for the wait!" Felix's breath caught in his throat as the man reached their table. The server grinned and reached for the food and drinks on his tray. "Here we are! Two americano's, a slice of cheesecake, and a slice of chocolate cake. Can I get you gentlemen anything else?"</p><p>  "No thank you." Chan said with a smile that was <strong>far</strong> too innocent for what his hand was doing to Felix. The blonde kept his head down, too embarrassed to even look at the server. The server smiled at the two and excused himself leaving the two alone once again.</p><p>  As soon as he was out of sight Felix exhaled shakily. He couldn't deny Chan's touches were getting to him, his cock quickly hardening in his pants. However, there was no way they could do something like this in a restaurant! What if someone saw!? What if a reporter or fan saw?! "I-I know how you feel da-<em>hyung</em> but, just a little longer. Were almost done with promotions so..." Felix almost sighed in relief as Chan pulled his hand off his thigh. Unfortunately for the blonde it seemed as though Chan either hadn't been listening to him or didn't care to listen to him. The leader simply placed a chaste kiss to his earlobe and just like that his hand was back on Felix, this time cupping his crotch. The blonde's eyes widened and once again he quickly reached for Chan's hand.</p><p>  "Chan stop!" Felix whisper-yelled and swatted at Chan's eager hand. As always the last thing Chan was from Felix's protests was dissuaded. If anything they only made him want to touch him more. Chan squeezed Felix's hard cock and began to rub him through his pants. With his free hand Chan reached for his drink and brought the straw up to his lips. He leisurely sipped at the liquid acting as if he totally wasn't groping Felix under the table. Once his thirst was quenched, well his actual physical thirst and not his thirst for Felix, the older male set his drink back down on the table. </p><p>  "<strong>Hyung</strong>." Chan simply corrected and popped open the button on Felix's pants. Felix tried to stop him, he really did. However, his tiny hands did nothing to stop the older male. Not too mention, Chan was far stronger then him. Chan reached for his fork and began to eat his dessert. Now, what he truly wanted for dessert was Felix but, cheesecake would do for now. As he raised his fork to his lips he shoved his hand into the blonde's pants and began to stroke him through his boxers. Even though he tried to stop it Felix's body and mind were both slowly succumbing to the pleasure. The blonde bit his lip and began to lightly grind up into Chan's hand.</p><p>  "Hm? Silly baby you can't just leave your drink there. The ice will melt and it'll get all watered down." Chan reached for Felix's americano and brought It up to his lips. Felix's lips slightly quivered as he parted them and took the straw in his mouth. He weakly sipped at the bitter liquid trying his best to not completely lose it as Chan continued to touch him. However, he knew no matter what he did he would end up being a whiny mess. Something about Chan's touches just always had his head feeling fuzzy and had him craving more and more.</p><p>  Felix gasped around the straw as Chan pulled him out of his pants. Thoughts of how anyone could walk by and see instantly flooded the blonde's mind and he quickly shot both hit hands down to cover himself, his wide eyes darting up to meet Chan's. "N-No hyungie not here.." He quietly whined. Just like before Chan didn't regard his words. The older didn't even bother with wasting time try to move Felix's hands. With little to no effort he shoved his hand in between the blonde's and grasped his hard cock. Felix's breath hitched and his eyes started to water as Chan began to slowly stroke his cock. "People are guh-gonna see Lixie. G-Gonna see how little I am. " He choked out.</p><p>  "Shh. Eat your cake Lixie, that's what we came here for after all." Chan reached over for Felix's fork and cut a peace of cake. He placed the sweet delight onto the fork and raised it up to the younger members lips. "<em>Say ah.~</em>" </p><p>  "A-Ah..." The blonde slowly parted the lips, allowing Chan to place the fork in his mouth. They were really doing this. <em>Chan was really jerking him off under the table in a café of all places</em>. At least in the practice room if they had been caught it would probably be by a fellow member. Here any random person could be watching! However, both male's couldn't deny the rush they got from doing things like this. It was just so <em>dirty. </em>Felix closed his lips on the fork and began to chew on the cake once Chan pulled the silverware out of his mouth. Well, he tried to chew it. Chan had began to stroke him faster and constantly rubbed his thumb on the head of Felix's small cock. The pleasure was so good it made it hard for the blonde to do something as simple as eat the piece of cake in his mouth. The blonde's hands reached out and grabbed the edge of the table, needing something to keep him grounded. Felix barely managed to choke down the small piece of cake while Chan ate his with not a care in the world. That was another thing that Felix couldn't deny he loved. The way Chan would act so calm and collect like he wasn't currently giving him a handjob under the table in a restaurant. </p><p>  "Close..." Felix quietly whined. At this point he was grabbing the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and it took all his willpower to not be loud. His vision was blurry with tears and his mind hazy. Chan simply continued eating his cake, acting as if nothing was happening at all. However, he did speed up his hand. It was pretty much gliding against Felix's cock with all the precum he was oozing. Every so often Chan would rub the head and dig his thumb into the slit. It was a miracle that Felix was able to say quiet with how intense the pleasure was.</p><p>  "Hyung...c-cum..." Felix gritted out. His orgasm was coming and coming fast. The blonde's breathing quickened and his whole body trembled. It was just too much, especially paired with the fact that they were in public. Felix's mouth fell open as he came, a loud whine starting to make it way out from the blonde. However, Chan being the observant person he was quickly reached up and covered Felix's mouth with his hand, thoroughly muffling the blonde's whine as he came. A few stray tears ran down Felix cheeks and he thrusted up into Chan's hand as he rode out his orgasm. Little quivers occasionally ran through Felix as he came down from his orgasm. Chan's hand was still over his mouth, muffling his loud pants.</p><p>  Chan slowly released Felix's cock. His hand was glistening with Felix's cum and precum. "Look at the mess you made Lixie. You got daddy all messy." Felix whined behind Chan's hand in response. Hearing the word daddy only added to the haze in his head. The older male looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was looking, pulling his hand off Felix's mouth as he did so. Once he was certain they were in the clear he brought his soiled hand up to Felix's lips. The blonde stared at the messy digits for a bit before taking two of them in between his lips. Felix looked up at Chan, his eyes locked with the older male as he sucked his fingers clean. Once he sucked the cum off Chan's finger Felix began to lick up any precum and cum that was on the pal. of Chan's hand. Chan's cock was throbbing at the sight of Felix licking his hand clean. "Such a good boy. Baby Lixie is so good for me." He whispered. Chan slowly pulled his hand away from Felix, trying his best to ignore Felix's whine as he did so, and wiped it clean on his pants.</p><p>  The older male reached for his fork and stabbed a piece of cheesecake on it. "This cheesecake is good but, I can't wait till I can finally have my real <em>dessert</em>." Chan's eyes were locked with Felix's a the entire time he spoked. Chan's hungry gaze was so intense Felix felt like prey being hunted by a predator. He raised the fork to Felix's mouth and the blonde shakily parted his lips with a small 'ah.'</p><p><strong><em>  Felix couldn't wait either.</em></strong> He just hoped Chan liked his<em> surprise.</em></p><hr/>
<hr/><p>   It was a week later in Chan's studio that his desires finally came to fruition.</p><p>  "Ugh, why meeeeee." Chan groaned loudly and rested his head against his keyboard. He had came to his studio with the intent to get some work however, that wasn't happening. The aussie looked down at his crotch and once again groaned. "This is all your fault you know." He said with a little pout. Like anyone who goes to a studio would he came to work on music. However, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't focus. His mind was all over the place and like always thoughts of Felix filled his head. He could barely even start a beat before images of him fucking the blonde filled his head. It was like he was horny teen in high school again! Another groan left him as he looked up at his monitor which had no progress at all on it. Granted it would be a while till their next comeback but, that didn't mean he just liked sitting around and doing nothing! A little knock at the door drew Chan out of his pity party. "Come in!" A little 'woosh' sound came from Chan's chair as he spun around in it to face the door.</p><p>  The door creaked open and the first thing he was met with was a head of very familiar blonde locks poking in the room. "Gee I wonder who that could be." Chan said with a little chuckle. Felix poked his head in a bit further, just enough for his eyes to be seen. The blonde stayed In that position and began to raise and lower his eyebrows in a playful manner. "Get in here ya big dork." A light laugh left Chan as he gestured for the blonde to enter. Felix also laughed as he fully stepped into the room. The blonde wore an over sized hoodie and baggy sweats. Hell, he was pretty much drowning in the fabric. "Well well well, to what do I owe the pleasure my fellow aussie?"</p><p>  "Just wanted some peace and quiet s'all. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Felix said as he started to walk towards the sofa against the wall of the room.</p><p>  "Nah, s'all good. You guys know you're all always welcomed here. Especially you my Australian lil brotha!" Chan said with a grin and Felix giggled at his words. "Not like I was getting much done anyways. I've been stuck on this track for like ever." </p><p>  "I'm sure you'll get something eventually. You aren't our genius leader Bang Chan for no reason." Felix said as he plopped down onto the sofa and pulled his phone out. "Don't mind me hyung. I'll just chill here while you work." Chan hummed in response and turned back to his computer screen to see if he could manage to actually get some work done.</p><p> <strong> It's official</strong>. Chan <strong>needed</strong> Felix to function. It seemed like his mind did a full 360 now that the blonde was here. Going from unmotivated and uninspired to him quickly coming up with some new beats. Clicking and typing filled the room as Chan eagerly worked. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn’t notice the movement behind him and definitely didn’t hear the rustling of clothes with his headphones on. Chan worked for a good twenty minutes, completely enthralled until suddenly his vision went black. A pair of familiar tiny hands now blocked his vision. "Huh? Felix?" Felix hummed behind. "Kind of hard to work when I can't see." Chan said with a chuckle. </p><p>  Felix hands were shaking a bit and Chan could feel how they were starting to get clammy. A few seconds of silence went by before the blonde finally spoke. "I'm g-gonna take my hands off but keep your eyes closed, okay?"</p><p>  "Uhhhh, alright?..." Now what could the blonde be up to? Felix kept his hands over Chan's eyes for a while longer before slowly pulling him off. Just as he had agreed, the older male kept his eyes closed.</p><p>  Chan listened as Felix took a few steps back. He could hear the blonde gulp before once again speaking. "Okay...open." The first thing that happened when Chan saw Felix was his eyes widening to the size of saucers. The second thing that happened was the low groan that left him once he realized he wasn't dreaming and Felix was really standing in front of him looking like <em>that. </em>Felix looked so...<em>corruptible. </em>Chan hungrily drank up the sight of the blonde. HIs eyes scanned over every inch of the blonde unable to look away even if he wanted to. Which he definitely didn't want to, oh no, the last thing he wanted to do was look away. Felix wore black thigh high socks with two little stripes on the tops of either one and a large buttoned up white shirt. Whether or not he was wearing anything underneath was the only thing Chan didn't know. However, even if he was wearing something underneath he wouldn't be for long. There was a gap in between the shirt and top of Felix socks which gave Chan a delicious view of his plush thighs. The blonde's shirt was also buttoned low, exposing his smooth chest. God, Felix was really going to drive him crazy and wait was that a choker? Chan's cock throbbed at the sight of the black leather strap around Felix's neck. Felix played with the bottom of his shirt and kept his eyes down as Chan continued to ogle at him. So that's why Felix was wearing such baggy clothes, he was wearing this underneath. Chan could only imagine how adorable and embarrassed Felix had looked as he made his way here while wearing something like this. Next time he'd for sure have to be there to see. "D-Do you like it?" </p><p>  The older male rose from his chair and walked over to the blonde, stopping when he stood just in front of Felix. Now that he was closer he noticed the makeup Felix was wearing. Subtle red and brown shadow dusted his eyes, a bit of glitter on the center of his lid. His lips were pink and glossy, looking almost irresistibly kissable. The subtle scent of strawberry wafting off the blonde a clear sign that he had showered before coming here. Felix squeaked as Chan cupped his chin and tipped his head upward so he could face the older male. ”<strong>I love it</strong>. ”Chan gently let go of his face and slid his hands down Felix's back and up under his shirt. The older male's eyes widened once his hands met those plush little cheeks. "Fuck, baby." Chan groaned and gave Felix's ass a tight squeeze. <em>Lace. </em>Not the smooth bare skin or soft cotton of boxers he was expecting to feel but, <strong>lace</strong>. Just the thought of Felix in some pretty lace panties had Chan leaking in his pants.  He just had to see more. "Can I take your shirt off baby?"</p><p>  "Daddy c-can do whatever he wants..." Felix said with a sigh as Chan gave his ass another squeeze.</p><p>  A low groan left Chan upon hearing Felix's words. "Careful what you say baby 'cause there so many <em>many </em>things daddy would love to do to you." <em>Whatever he wants huh?</em>  The older male withdrew his hands from Felix's ass and reached for the buttons at the front of Felix's shirt. Once unbuttoned the shirt easily slipped off Felix's shoulders. With that, the blonde was left completely exposed for Chan to view and boy did he relish in the sight. Felix's hard little cock strained against the black lace of his panties, the flushed head barley peaking out from behind the waist band. He looked so good like that, wearing nothing save for his socks, panties, and collar. Chan would for sure be buying Felix more things like this once they were done. "I swear you're gonna kill me at this rate." Chan basically growled out, possessively grabbing Felix by his hips as he did so. He roughly tugged the blonde closer till their crotches met. </p><p>  Felix gasped and reached up, draping his arms around Chan's neck. "I-Is Lix pretty daddy?" The whole time Felix was putting his ensemble a small part of him was fearing how Chan would react it. What if he didn't like it or what if he didn't think Felix was pretty? Of course, he knew that Chan loved anything he did but, the 'what ifs' still lingered in the back of his mind.</p><p>  "<em>The prettiest</em>. My pretty pretty baby boy." Chan didn't miss the way Felix's cock throbbed at the praise. A little squeak left Felix as Chan gave his ass a light smack. "So very, <em>very</em> pretty. Daddy is very happy to see you all dressed up like this." Chan licked his lips and began to grind their cocks together. Felix gasped however, it was quickly swallowed up by Chan's lips. At first the blonde was taken back at the sudden movement but, he quickly sighed into the kiss. The kiss was absolutely <em>filthy  </em>from the start. Chan hadn't wasted a single second, instantly shoving his tongue into Felix's mouth. Noses bumping, teeth clacking, tongues swirling against each other, and wet sounds filling the studio. The kiss was sloppily but neither of the two could really bring themselves to care, both just ecstatic to be alone with each other after so long.  As the pair continued to make out Chan hands transitioned from resting on the younger boy's waist to firmly grabbing his ass. <em>Mine. </em>That was the only thing going through Chan's mind as he continued his assault on Felix's mouth. <em>Felix was <strong>his</strong> and only his. </em>He'd make sure to make the blonde his completely <em>inside</em> and out.</p><p>  Felix's eyes began to water and his body trembled as the kiss went on. Every touch Chan graced him with was just so <em>good. </em>At this point Felix's panties were a wet mess of precum and drool started to roll down his chin. Although his lungs started to burn with the need for air the last thing he wanted to do was pull away. Felix's began to grind into Chan, the delicious friction drawing a few tears from the blonde. Felix whined loudly into the kiss as Chan slid his hands into his panties and gave his ass a tight squeeze before parting the springy cheeks. Chan continued to squeeze and tug on Felix's ass for a while longer before beginning to inch his fingers closer to Felix's entrance.</p><p>  Chan eyes widened as his fingers came in to contact with Felix's <em>wet </em>hole? No, Felix hadn't really...did he? The older male's question was answered as he began to push his finger into Felix. Chan groaned loudly into the kiss as his finger easily breached the blonde's entrance. <em>He had. Felix had already prepped himself.</em> Felix really was just full of surprises today. Images of Felix fingering himself open all teary eyed and whiney filled Chan's mind. Hell, he had probably cried in frustration as his tiny little fingers desperately tried to reach his prostate. Little to no resistance was met as Chan continued to push in, his finger easily gliding into Felix's wet heat. Another loud whine left Felix as Chan's finger inched its way into him, his little cock throbbing and pulsing fresh precum at the feeling of being filled. "F-Fuck baby, did you get yourself all loose for me? Wanted daddy to fuck you that much slut?"" Chan said in between his pants, finally pulling away from the kiss. Both male's stood there panting however, Chan wasn't giving Felix a second to rest. The sight of Felix's kiss swollen lips and teary eyes paired with the realization that the blonde had prepped himself just made the older male's craving for the younger sky rocket. "Dirty boy." Chan growled and gave a rough thrust into Felix's hole.</p><p>  "Ngh-No. L-Lixie is a good boy. L-Lixie jus want t-to surprise daddy," Felix said in between his pants. Chan wiggled his finger around in the blonde, brushing against his prostate and drawing a gasp from Felix. He thrusted his finger into Felix a few times before pulling it out.  "Daddy!" The blonde whined and squirmed in Chan's grasp.  "Please daddy t-touch baby Lixie more. Full, wanna be full." Felix's eyes were almost overrun with tears and he honestly felt as though he'd start crying if Chan didn't keep touching him. Chan easily picked Felix up and carried him over to the sofa where he then set the blonde down on his back. Although it was beyond embarrassing to admit Felix couldn't deny a small part of him loved how easily Chan could pick him up and just throw him around like he didn't weigh a thing.</p><p>  Chan stared down at Felix with hungry eyes that raked over his almost naked form. He reached for Felix's neck and hooked a finger in the blonde's choker giving it a little tug drawing a gasp from Felix. As much as Chan loved the sight of Felix in it, the leather strap around his neck was getting in the way of the older male's plans. He reached for the back of the choker and popped it open then, threw it aside. With that done Chan leaned down and began to place butterfly kisses along the blonde's slender neck. Felix shivered at the ticklish sensation and gasped as Chan dragged his teeth along the sensitive column of his neck. "Daddy!" He cried out as Chan sank his teeth into his neck. The older male vigorously sucked on Felix's neck, steadily applying more and more pressure with his teeth as he did so. Once he was done with Felix Chan would make sure he was completely littered in marks so everyone would know who he belonged to. He had always felt possessive/protective over the blonde but, for some reason he felt extra possessive today. Felix whined and his eyes scrunched up as Chan's teeth dug into his neck with more and more force. The odd mixture of pain mixed with pleasure had his toes curling. Just as it felt like Chan was about to break the skin he pulled away, licking over the deep purple bruise that was now on Felix's neck as he did so. </p><p>  "<em>Mine." </em>Chan mumbled against Felix neck before going lower and beginning to kiss and nibble at the blonde's collar bones. </p><p>  "Y-Yours. Lixie i-is daddy's." The blonde whined and reached up to tangle a hand in Chan's hair.</p><p>  Once Chan was satisfied with the bounty of marks along Felix's collar bones he pulled away to examine his work. Bite marks and bruises were scattered around Felix's neck and upper torso, the pretty reds and purples a start contrast to his pale skin. "You look so pretty like this baby. All marked up so everyone can see that you belong to daddy." Chan leaned down and licked along Felix's bruised collar bone drawing a shuddery sigh from the younger male. He repeated the action once again before beginning to kiss down Felix torso. Although playing with Felix's nipple sounded tempting, Chan had other plans in mind. He continued to kiss down Felix's body and, to the blonde's dismay, completely avoided Felix's throbbing cock to go for his thigh instead. </p><p>  Chan placed a kiss on the pale unmarred skin before slowly dragging his tongue up the slightly sweaty flesh. He placed a gentle kiss on Felix's thigh before digging his teeth into the supple flesh. "D-Daddy hurts!" The blonde whined, giving a light tug to Chan's hair. The older male groaned at the tug and pulled away only to once again bite Felix's thigh. This time he began to suck a mark into his thigh. Felix's thighs quivered at the attention. He was already ultra sensitive as it was, especially in headspace, however his thighs had always been a super sensitive area for him. If something so much as brushed against them it would send shivers through out Felix's body. So, the feeling of Chan sucking marks into his thigh was quite the ordeal for him. As Chan continued to suck marks into Felix's thigh his hands reached for the hem of Felix's sock. He played with the hem for a bit before starting to slide the material down the blonde's leg, slowly exposing more skin inch by inch. Once he got it all the way off Chan threw the article of clothing aside and gave Felix's thigh one more bite before pulling away. </p><p>  "So pretty Lix. You look so pretty all marked up like this." Chan licked his lips and trailed his fingers down Felix's leg till he reach the blonde's foot. He gave the sole a little tickle before wrapping his hand around Felix's ankle and brining his foot up to his face. The black haired male leaned in and rubbed his nose along the sole before deeply inhaling. Chan's eyes almost rolled back into his head and he groaned as he continued to inhale Felix's scent. <em>Strawberries with just a hint of sweat.</em> Felix whined and squirmed at the ticklish feeling of Chan's nose rubbing against his the sole of his foot.</p><p>  "Tic-Tickles...."</p><p>  Chan inhaled once again and began to kiss along Felix's foot. With his free hand Chan reached for his sweats and tugged them down just enough for his cock to spring free. Felix's eyes were immediately glued to Chan's erection. It had been his first time seeing it in who knows how long and just the sight of it had his mouth watering. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Chan. "Fucking cock slut. Don't think I don't see how you ogle over my dick." Chan said with a chuckle. He wrapped a hand around himself and began to slowly pump himself. Felix continued to watch with wide eyes, a little dribble of drool running down the corner of his mouth at the sight of Chan's foreskin pulling back to expose the deep red head.</p><p>  "D-Daddy please w-want it...Want to suck." Felix almost sobbed as Chan continued to stroke himself. Precum started to bead at the tip that the blonde desperately wanted to lick it up. </p><p>  "Yeah? Well <strong>too bad</strong>. You did say daddy could do anything he wants after all." Felix whined in response and a few tears ran down his cheeks. Chan didn't pay him any mind as he pulled away from Felix's foot and began to lower it down to his cock. He couldn't help but groan as his cock came in contact with the sole of Felix's foot. Felix gasped at the feeling of Chan's burning erection against the sole of his foot and he couldn't but wiggle his toes a bit. <em>It felt so warm and heavy against his foot</em>. He could feel the thick vein that ran along the underside of Chan's cock and could even feel his cock throb against his foot. </p><p>  "<em>Big." </em>That was the only word Felix could muster out as he lightly pressed his foot into Chan's cock.</p><p>  "Yeah, it's all big and hard just for you Lixie." Chan groaned out as he began to rut against Felix's foot. He could feel his stomach start to tighten as his orgasm steadily approached. It was almost embarrassing how worked up Chan was already. He felt like he was a teenager in high school being touched for the first time again. But hey! In his defense he hadn't had an actual gratifying orgasm in almost a month! As the older male grinded against Felix sweat started to build up on his torso causing his shirt to stick to his body uncomfortably. Chan let go of Felix's ankle and let his foot fall to the couch. However it was only so he could tug his shirt up and off. Once he was freed from the constricting garment he immediately grabbed Felix's ankle again and began to grind into his foot.</p><p>  At this point Felix's body was practically thrumming with the need to be touched. Paired with the sight of Chan's sweaty toned body the blonde just had to feel some relief. Felix reached down to try and touch himself but, before he could even lay a finger on his cock Chan slapped his hand away."Da-!"</p><p>  "<strong>Don't you dare. </strong>Good boys <strong>wait</strong> to be touched." Chan growled out, thoroughly cutting off Felix. "Little slut, can't even go a few second without being touched huh? You really are such a spoiled little whore." Felix sobbed and squirmed a Chan's stern words. The older male tightened his hold on his ankle and began to grind against him faster. A few tears ran down Felix's cheeks as he continued to stare at Chan's cock. Precum began to steadily drip from the head getting his foot all sticky. The only thing he could think of was how much of a waste to just let it smear against his foot when he could be drinking it up from Chan's cock instead.</p><p>  Just as Chan anticipated it didn't take long for him to reach his peak. "Fuck yeah. Gonna cum all over you Lix. Sh-Shit!" Chan came with a loud groan, dirtying Felix’s foot with his cum. This had by far been the most <em>satisfying</em> orgasm Chan had had since the day he took Felix's virginity. God, if just rutting against Felix's foot got him this worked up then there was no way he wouldn't completely lose it once he was finally inside Felix. He continued to rut against the soft sole as he rode out his orgasm, smearing his come all over the sole of Felix's foot and his toes. Chan stood there panting, his hand still wrapped around Felix's foot and holding it against his still hard cock. His eyes scanned down and hungrily eyed Felix's cum covered foot. Chan tightened his hold on Felix's ankle and brought his foot back up to his face. </p><p>  Felix watched with wide eyes as Chan began to lick his foot clean. He ran his tongue all along and in between each little digit, unable to contain his loud groans and moans as he did so. "Daddy..." Felix whined and wiggled his toes a bit. Even though he did find Chan's attraction to his feet a little weird Felix couldn't deny the effect it had on him. His cock was pretty much oozing onto his stomach and constantly throbbing. Once Chan was finished he began to kiss up the side of Felix's foot until he reached his ankle. From there he kissed all the way up to Felix's waist band. He reached for the waist band and pulled it back only to let it snap back into place. "Please daddy!" Felix whined loudly, squirming as Chan repeated the action.</p><p>  "<em>Needy baby</em>.~" Chan cooed and pulled the lace fabric down just enough for Felix's cock to spring free. "Look at this useless little thing. No wonder you're such a cock slut, there's no way you could please anyone with something as pathetic as this." Felix's little dick was flushed a deep pink at the head and glistening with precum. Chan reached out and rubbed his index finger around the tip. On occasion he would raise his finger only to drop it back down, a thick string of precum keeping his finger connected to the head of Felix's cock whenever he pulled his finger up. Every little touch to Felix's head drew the prettiest little noises from the blonde. "Jesus Lixie your leaking like a faucet." Chan groaned loving the sticky sight. The older male pulled his finger back and took it into his mouth, sucking the clear substance of his finger and savoring the bitter sweet taste. As he sucked his finger clean he kept his eyes locked with Felix's. The blonde's pupils dilated as he ogled at Chan, his cock throbbing in neglect. A low groan left Chan as he gave his finger one final suck before pulling it out with a lewd pop. Chan licked his lips before leaning in and dragging his tongue along the younger member's sticky wet head.</p><p>  Felix's whined and his eyes scrunched up at the feeling of Chan playing with his sensitive head. "A-Ah!" The blonde cried out as Chan dug the tip of his tongue into the slit. With how intense the pleasure was it was near impossible for Felix to lay still, his lithe body squirming as Chan continued to toy with him. Chan greedily lapped up the fresh precum leaking from Felix's cock, groaning when the blonde tangled both of his hands into his hair. Every time Felix's nails would graze against his scalp or whenever he'd tug on Chan's hair it would send a jolt of pleasure down the older male's spine. Chan parted his lips and took the head of Felix's dick into his mouth wasting no time in loudly slurping on it. "Daddy!" Felix whined loudly and tugged on Chan's hair. The blonde could already feel his orgasm start to approach and, desperate to find his release, he thrusted the rest of his member in Chan's mouth. Chan eyes widened a bit as Felix gave a sloppy thrust into his mouth, tightening his grip on Chan's hair as he did so. </p><p>  Felix only got the chance to thrust into Chan's mouth one more time before the older male pulled off his erection. "Eager baby. Does Lixie want to fuck my mouth?" Felix sobbed at the loss of pleasure and kept thrusting into the air as he eagerly nodded. "Go ahead baby, fuck daddy's mouth." With that he took the entirety Felix's cock back into his mouth. Felix shakily pulled out a bit only to quickly thrust back in. Even while fucking his mouth Felix's little cock barley even brushed against his throat. Chan couldn't deny he loved the feeling of Felix thrusting into his mouth. The tip of his cock just tickling the back of this throat had Chan's own cock throbbing. Felix sobbed as he sloppily fucked Chan's mouth, his cries only getting louder as Chan reached up to tweak one of his nipples. The older male would flick and pinch the sensitive little bud as he caressed and rubbed Felix's hip, coaxing him to continued thrusting into his mouth. With one more harsh tug to his nipple Felix's came undone.</p><p>  "Daddy!" Felix squealed as he shot his load in Chan's mouth. Spurt after spurt of cum filled Chan's mouth which he eagerly drank up. Felix continued to thrust into his mouth as he rode out his orgasm only stopping when the pleasure started to become too much. However, even though he had stopped thrusting into Chan's mouth that didn't mean Chan was done with him. The older male hallowed his cheeks and began to bob his head, sucking on Felix's dick like his life depended on it. He withdrew his hand from Felix's nipple so he could tug the blonde's panties the rest of the way off. "N-No more h-hurts!" Felix sobbed and tugged at Chan's hair as he tried to squirm free. The overbearing pleasure had tears springing from the blonde's eyes. It was too much, <strong>too much</strong>. Even though he had just came he could already feel another orgasm coming. And boy was it coming fast. The tension in his stomach was near painful and his desperation for release sky rocketed. Felix's cries of protest quickly turned to ones of pleasure and he started to thrust up into Chan's mouth, eager for another orgasm.</p><p>  Felix was tugging and yanking at Chan's hair so much it was a miracle no strands came out. The closer Felix got to his orgasm the louder he became. By now Felix's whole body was trembling with the need to cum. However, Just as he was about to cum Chan pulled up and off his cock. "No daddy!" His cries of protest fell on deaf ears as Chan merely placed one final kiss on his wet head before taking steps back. "Be a good little slut and bend over the desk for me."</p><p>  Felix sniffled and did as he was told, rising from the sofa and walking over to the desk on shaky legs. Once he reached it he bent over it, resting his head on the desk as he did so. If he were in any other mindset Felix would be beyond embarrassed to be in such a position. However, right now the last thing he was was embarrassed. If anything he was the opposite, being so bold to as reach back and spread his plush cheeks to expose his twitching hole to Chan. "Daddy..." Felix breathily whined as he swayed his hips. "Puh-Please need t-to be full. Lixie w-wants to be full." No more than a second later Chan's hands were back on him swatting his hands away and giving his ass a harsh smack on both cheeks. The harsh treatment drew a loud gasp from the blonde and he gripped the edge of the desk.</p><p>  "<strong>Such a fucking cock slut</strong>. Look at you bent over my desk beginning so prettily to be dicked down." Chan growled and he kicked his sweats the rest of the way out. Chan spat into his hand and began to stroke himself, coating his member in saliva. With his other hand he roughly took hold of one of Felix's ass cheek, squeezing is harshly and pulling it to once again expose the blonde's entrance. Chan smacked the head of his cock against the tight little pucker, his arousal only heightening as Felix whined and tried to push back against him to get it inside. "Yeah? Is this what you want baby? Want this big fucking dick stuffing your slutty little hole?"</p><p>  "Yes! Please daddy, want it so bad!" Felix cried out and kept pushing back in attempt to get Chan in him, his attempts being thwarted by Chan steadying him with a hand on his hip. </p><p>  "Then here, <strong>fucking take it." </strong>Both males moaned in unison as Chan pushed the head in. Finally. <em>Finally</em>. <em><strong>Finally. </strong></em>After what felt like ages Chan was <strong><em>finally</em></strong> getting to fuck Felix again. And fuck, the feeling of Felix's warm, tight, velvety walls clenching around his cock felt <em>euphoric.</em> Chan continued to press into Felix making sure the blonde felt every inch as he did so. It was like Felix's brain short circuited once Chan had start to push the rest of his cock into him, all thoughts that weren't Chan's dick leaving his mind. It was just so <em>good. </em>The feeling of being full and stretched to his limit was just so <em>intoxicating</em>. The blonde's legs started to quiver and his mouth hung open with drool slowly creeping from it. No thoughts were in the blonde's head except for how much he had missed the delicious stretch Chan's cock gave him. It felt like Chan cock went on and on forever, filling and stretching every crevice of Felix's insides. Chan groaned loudly once he was fully sheathed in Felix, both his hands now digging into Felix's hips. Damn, how was Felix always so <em>tight</em>?! It took all his self control just to not cum then and there.  "Fuck, I've missed this so fucking much. Missed this tight little pussy of yours."</p><p>  Felix's eyes widened and his grip on the desk tightened as Chan began to pull out. He could practically feel every vein on Chan's cock as it slowly dragged against his walls. Oh no, there was no way he going to last especially after being denied an orgasm earlier. But, as much as he wanted to tell Chan to slow down he couldn't. The only sounds that left his lips were breathy little whines and his squirms only caused the thick member to rub deliciously against his walls. Chan pulled out till just the tip was left inside the blonde before harshly thrusting back in. Felix's back arched and his entire body seized up as Chan expertly hit his prostate dead on. "Daddy d-daddy!" Felix squealed as he suddenly came. His walls clenched down on Chan's cock with a vice grip and his eyes overflowed with tears as he came all over the floor. </p><p>  "God look at you. I've barely even started and you're already spilling all over the floor like the cock hungry bitch you are." Chan growled out as Felix's walls clenched around his cock. Even though Felix has just came there was no way in hell he was going to stop let alone slow down. The older male tightened his hold on Felix's hips before pulling out only to slam into him once again. It felt as though the air was knocked out of Felix as Chan started to fuck him at a rapid pace. He was going so <em>deep. </em>So very very deep and damn did he love it. He loved being  stuffed so full and stretched to his limits as his insides were basically reshaped by Chan. Even though he had just orgasmed and the pleasure was so intense it hurt the blonde didn't want it to stop. If anything he wanted Chan to fuck him harder, faster, <em>deeper. </em></p><p>  "M-More..." Felix barley managed to cry out. </p><p>  "Greedily little cock slut. Fine then since you want more here's <strong>more.</strong>" Chan said with a groan as he reached for Felix's leg.</p><p>  Felix's mouth fell open in a silent scream as Chan took one of his legs and placed it on his shoulder. <strong>God, it hurt</strong>. The stretch <em>burned. </em>If he was stretched any further he'd probbaly split in two. However, it hurt so <em>good. </em>The aching stretch mixed with Chan's cock drilling into him were like a match made in heaven. With how amazing he was feeling to was no surprise the blonde started to feel another orgasm coming in hot. </p><p>  Chan's groaned loudly, loving the way that he could maneuver the blonde anyway he wanted and he's sit there and take it like the good little slut he was. The older male tightened his hold on Felix and started to fuck into him harder and deeper. "Fuck you take it so good Lix. Such a good little cock slut for daddy." Chan moved one of his hands into Felix's hair, threading his fingers through the sweaty locks and giving a tug. The blonde gasped at the feeling and whined loudly. However, Chan didn't miss the way Felix's walls clenched around him as he tugged his hair. "Fuck Lix. Not only are you a cock slut but you're a pain slut too?" A sob left Felix this time as Chan gave another tug at his hair. The feeling of having his hair pulled scent waves of pleasure straight to the younger member's cock, his little dick twitching in response. </p><p>  "Daddy cum, L-Lixie wants to cum!" The blonde cried out as Chan sped up his thrusts. It was all just too much. The hair pulling, violent thrusting, and having his leg stretched out so far. It was a miracle the blonde had even managed to last this long, especially with how sensitive he was.</p><p>  "Yeah? Then do it, cum for daddy." Chan growled and gave Felix's hair a harsh yank as he grinded into the blonde's prostate. That was all it took for Felix to cum. White over took Felix's vision as his orgasm washed over him. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm as his cock shot spurt of spurt of cum onto the floor. Chan set Felix's leg back on the ground and halted his movements, keeping his cock deep inside Felix and groaning as Felix's insides pulsed around him. Felix legs were shaking like crazy and felt like jelly. He legs would've surely given out if it weren't for Chan's grip on his hips. His cock was profusely leaking precum and cum onto the floor, only adding to the mess of fluids that was already there. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Chan. The decently sized puddle had the older male licking his lips and groaning.</p><p>  "Messy baby. At this rate you'll get the floor pregnant." Felix merely stood there panting, Chan's words being near incoherent to him with how hazy his mind was. The only words that he had really registered were 'messy baby' and boy was that right. Every time Chan touched him the blonde just couldn't help but turn into a whiney mess. Literally. His hair was sweat drenched and messy with his face being glossy with a mixture of his tears and drool. Not to mention the mess of cum he had made all over the floor. He really was Chan's '<em>messy baby</em>.' Felix didn't get a second more to come down from his orgasm as Chan began to fuck him once again. However, he quickly stopped only to move his hands down to the blonde's legs. </p><p> Chan suddenly hooked his arms under the younger male's knees and raised him up and off the ground with ease. Felix shrieked and reached back to dig his fingers into Chan's shoulder in fear of falling. His back was now pressed to Chan's chest, their sweat mixing together. The blonde didn't even get a second to fear falling as Chan instantly started to brutally assault his insides. As soon as the Chan started thrusting his mind went blank. Felix thought it was intense before but, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Quivers continued to flow through Felix as Chan fucked him. Tears constantly streamed from his eyes and his mouth hung open, constantly spilling cries. All the cries and noises Felix was making before sounded like whispers compared to how loud the blonde was being now. Loud sobs and whined slipped from his lips, not a second even passed before another sound would leave him. "Damn Lixie At this rate the whole building is gonna hear you. But you'd like that wouldn't you? You'd love having everyone hear you moan like a bitch for your hyung's cock." The blonde could only nod, far too gone to even attempt to speak. <em>Fuck. </em>In this position every one of Chan's thrusts were just so deep. Not to mention he'd hit the blonde's prostate dead on with every thrust. It was just so good, so very very very <em>good</em>. He could already his fourth orgasm quickly approaching as Chan continued to abuse his hole and prostate.</p><p>  "Fuck baby you're squeezing me so fucking tight. Gonna cum soon and stuff you full." Chan panted out and buried his face into the crook of Felix's neck. He inhaled deeply and groaned, loving the smell of sweat coming from Felix. He licked up the blonde's neck and peppered it with wet kisses as he chased his orgasm. True to his word his orgasm was quickly approaching and it was only spurred on by how obnoxiously loud Felix was being. </p><p>  Felix's eyes glanced down and just like the first time they had fucked there was a bulge in his stomach that would come and go with Chan's thrusts. The younger member whined at at the sight and took his free hand, placing it over the bulge. The sight of Chan going so deep inside of him was more than enough to send him over the edge. Felix's sobbed as one final, dry, orgasm was ripped from him. His stomach convulsed violently as his cocked throbbed, a little dribble of almost clear cum being all that came out. The feeling of Felix's walls clenching around his cock was all it took for Chan to reach his orgasm. Chan bit down on Felix's shoulder, muffling the loud moan that left him as he came. Warmth flooded Felix as Chan came into him, still fucking his oversensitive body as he rode out his orgasm. The continued abuse on his insides drew sobs and hics from the blonde. "N-No more daddy, no more." He said in between his cries. Although feeling of being stuff full with Chan's cock and cum was amazing it really was starting to be way too much, the pain starting to outweigh the pleasure. Chan stilled in Felix and kept his cock in him for a while longer before slowly pulling out, hissing as his cock left Felix's warmth.</p><p>   Once he pulled out Chan made his way over to his desk chair and plopped down into it with Felix still in his arms. As soon as he was seated Felix began to whine and squirm, only quieting down a bit when he turned around so he could face Chan and wrap his arms around him. Felix buried his face into Chan's neck, his body still shaking from the intensity of his earlier orgasm. Little hics and whines kept leaving Felix and Chan leaned down, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm the blonde. One thing Chan had noticed was that the already very cuddly Felix was even more cuddly after their sexcapades. Of he course he didn't mind at all, if anything he loved how cuddly and affectionate the blonde got after sex. He also noticed how the blonde was most vulnerable after being pushed so far past his limits. He'd always cry for minutes on end as he clung to Chan like his life depended on it. And Chan would always coax him through it with gentle touches and sweet words until Felix's cries faded into silence. "My baby Lixie, my good good boy. You did so good for me, so good for daddy." Chan said with a smile and kissed the top of Felix's head as he soothingly rubbed the crying blonde's back. He continued to handle the blonde gently as he slowly came to.</p><p>  "How you feeling Lixie?" Chan asked once Felix's cries died down.</p><p>  "Tired...Sleepy..." Felix mumbled as he snuggled into Chan's chest.</p><p>  "My baby Lixie is sleepy? My adorable, tiny, whiney, baby Lixie.~" Chan cooed.</p><p>  "H-Hyung stop you're being embarrassing." Felix whined as he hid his face in the crook of Chan's neck. A light chuckle left Chan and after that the two fell into silence.</p><p>  However, the peaceful moment was shattered as Felix felt something hard bump against his back side. The blonde looked over his shoulder and his eyes were greeted with Chan's steadily hardening cock. "Channie hyung you're like a animal!" Felix squeaked as Chan reached for his now rock hard cock and began to push it back into him. W-Wait no more! We have practice tomorrow, spare me! A-Ah <em>hyung~</em>!"</p><p>  Needless to say Felix had to sit out practice the next day.</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking about doing a third chapter but I'm not sure yet soooo go ahead and treat this as the last chapter. But hey, who knows maybe if you guys leave suggestions down below I'll take those and make a third chapter 😳😳 I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are appreciated! &lt;3~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait but chapter three is finally here!  This is probably the raunchiest one yet so I hope yall enjoy ya nasties 😳❤️ It’s just been sitting there half finished for who knows how long, you can thank college for that💀 Again sorry for my absence! I've been super busy with college since school started back up but with the semester starting to come to a end I finally have time to write! That being said expect inconsistent updates! I might update twice in a day or it could be a whole month till the next update(thanksgiving break is coming up though so hopefully i can pump out another chapter as well as another fic ive been working on!) but! Unless I explicitly say the fic is dead then it’s not! Hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>Just get in and out. In and out. </em>Felix was met with the cool air of the convenience store as he entered the building. However, it did nothing to soothe his heated skin. With a shaky hand he reached for one of the baskets near the entrance and began to make his way towards the chip isle. <em>In and out, In and out. </em>With every step Felix took a shock of pleasure ran up his spine that would make his legs feel like jelly. The blonde had to bite his lip under his mask to keep from letting out any embarrassing noises. As he continued to take shaky steps his eyes constantly darted around the store. Even though there were only a couple other people in the store he couldn’t help but feel paranoid. What if someone notice that he was acting strange? Or what if they heard the <em>buzzing</em>? Or, worst of all, what if someone recognized him!? Granted it was highly unlikely with a face mask covering half his face but still!</p><p>  Felix's body stiffened and a quiet gasp left him as <em>it </em>shifted inside of him. Every step he took just caused <em>it</em> to go<em> deeper</em>. Felix’s hands were starting to get clammy and sweat started to bead on his forehead. He was honestly still in shock at the fact that Chan had really made him do this. It was so embarrassing! As he reached for a bag a chips memories of what happened early and how he got into this whole mess filled his mind.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Ch-Channie hyung are you okay? Did I-I do something wrong?” Felix said with a gulp from his spot on the bed. The group had just gotten home from a doing a Vlive and almost as soon as they entered the dorm Chan had grabbed Felix by his wrist and dragged him to his room where he then told the blonde to take a seat. Chan was standing by the door with his back towards Felix. The 'click' of the door locking caused Felix to jump a bit. Chan never locked the door unless they needed some, ahem,<strong> private time</strong>. Although usually whenever they did things like that they tended to do it in Chan's studio where they could for sure have some privacy. So the fact that Chan had chosen to take him to his room with their fellow bandmates home rather than going to his studio led Felix to believe that sex wasn't the reason why they were here. Chan turned away from the door to face Felix and as soon as his cold stern gaze met the blonde's he whimpered and looked down at his lap, unable to look Chan in the eye. Chan stood by the door for a while longer before padding over to Felix. Felix gasped as Chan forcefully grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at the older male. Chan's angry gaze had fear bubbling up in the blonde. <br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>  “You’re such a bad bad boy Lixie. What happened to being my good boy?” Felix’s brow furrowed in confusion and before he could question a Chan about what he was talking about the older male once again spoke. "Don’t think I didn’t see how Jisung was all up on you during our Vlive. What, does a cock slut like you need more than just me?” Felix flinched as Chan tightened his grip on his chin. All up on him? They were just hugging! The members always hug and cuddle with each other, especially Felix! He was pretty much the cuddle bug of Stray Kids!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “W-What? Daddy no I-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “<b>Zip it</b>.” Chan growled out, thoroughly silencing Felix. The blonde’s heart was going a mile a minute as the fear inside him grew. Was Chan really that mad at him? All they had done was hug... Felix flinched as Chan began to lean down. Of course he knew Chan would never hurt him but, he still couldn't help but to feel intimidated by the older male looming over him like this. Chan kept moving in until their noses met, staying silent as he did so. Felix's eyes fluttered shut as Chan brushed his lips against the blonde's. He repeated the action once again and this time poked his tongue out to swipe it against Felix's bottom lip. He leaned in and gently bit Felix's bottom lip, giving it a little tug before pulling away so only their noses were touching once again. A breathy 'daddy' was on the tip of Felix tongue but, before he could say it Chan spoke. "You know what happens to bad boys? <b>They get punished</b>.”  A low chuckle left Chan's lips as he rubbed their noses together. Punished? Hearing said word had Felix's eyes widening and his lips parting in a surprised little 'o'. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "P-Punished?" All he and Jisung had done was hug...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Take off your shorts and underwear. I want you on all fours on the bed.” Chan said as he released Felix's chin and pulled away. Felix only stared at him in silence with wide eyes. He was still taken aback at the fact that Chan was really going to 'punish' him over a hug! Which, by the way, what the hell did he mean by punish?! However, all it took was Chan adding a firm "Now" for him to snap out of his daze and start doing as he was told.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  While Felix got undressed Chan made his way over to the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. He dug behind all the socks to the very back where a bottle of lube was hidden. Strawberry. However it wasn’t nearly as sweet as Felix. Speaking of which, the blonde had just shimmied off his shorts. With the constricting garment now off he pulled down his briefs with shaky hands and threw them aside. Now fully bare from the waist down Felix did as he was told, getting on all fours and arching his back. His shirt bunched up under his armpits and with how large it was it hung off his frame loosely. It wasn’t the only thing that was hanging, his small cock was hard and throbbing between his legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    “Well would you look at that. You’re awfully hard down here <strong>Lixie</strong>. Did daddy getting mad at you get you all excited?” Felix whined at the older male’s words and buried his flushed face into the bed. Chan licked his lips as he made his way over to the blonde. Once he stood by the edge of the bed he set the lube down next to Felix and reached a hand out towards the blonde. He placed his hand over Felix’s upper back and began to slowly graze his fingertips downwards. Breathy sighs left Felix and his body thrummed with anticipation as Chan continued his feather light touches along his body. Even the lightest of touches like these had the blonde’s dick twitching. Just as his fingers were going to come in to contact with Felix’s ass Chan stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Felix waited for the older male to continue but, he didn’t. His fingertips stayed resting on the blonde’s lower back unmoving. Being the impatient person he was Felix whined loudly and swayed his hips in attempt to get Chan’s hand moving again. “Da-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Fucking slut getting hard like this from me scolding you</strong>.” Chan growled and roughly smack Felix’s ass. The younger male threw his head back in a gasp and he tightened his hold on the bed sheets at the rough treatment. Another gasp left him as Chan once again spanked him, harder this time. “Pathetic, this is supposed to be a punishment for you acting like a slut during our Vlive and look at you going and getting hard. You really are such a <strong>bad</strong> boy Lix.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “L-Lix is sor-ah! S-Sorry for being bah-d ngh!” The whole time he spoke Chan continued to spank him drawing whines and pained cries from the blonde. Tears started to well in his eyes and Chan’s spanks seemed to only increase with pressure. Even though it hurt, each spank sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his small cock which was now steadily leaking onto the mattress beneath him. Felix thighs started to quiver and his grip on the bed sheets tightened as the rough treatment continued. There was no way his ass wasn't going to be sore after this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "Who do you belong to.” Chan growled out as he roughly squeezed one of Felix's plush globes. The normally pale skin was now a pretty shade of red. He rubbed Felix's ass for a few seconds before pulling his hand back and giving Felix his hardest spank yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “You. Y-Yours I’m yours hyung! Ah!" Tears sprung from the blonde's eyes as he cried out. Felix didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to last with how hard Chan was now spanking him. The pain was slowly starting to outweigh the pleasure of the rough treatment. Luckily for him, Chan seemed to be done with his assault on his ass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Exactly. <strong>Mine.</strong>” Felix almost sighed in relief as Chan finally stopped spanking him. Chan uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some directly onto Felix's twitching hole. Felix gasped and moaned into the bed as the cold substance made contact with his heated skin. Chan poured a little more lube than necessary but, both males couldn’t deny they liked it <strong>wet</strong>. “<strong>Mine</strong>. No one else’s. No one can touch you and make you feel good like I can.” He recapped the bottle and threw it aside. With that done and out of the way Chan hands were eagerly back on Felix. Rather than teasing the blonde he decided to just get straight to it, reaching out and circling two of his fingers around Felix's wet rim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "Daddy!" Felix whined loudly and buried his face into the sheets as Chan started to push his index finger into him. He worked it in slowly knowing that Felix loved the feeling of his finger or cock slowly dragging against his sensitive walls. Chan reached for the bottle of lube and once again poured more lube onto the blonde's entrance. It may have been excessive but something about the obnoxiously wet slide had Chan throbbing in his pants. It wasn't long before Chan deemed him ready for another finger. Felix's noises only grew in volume as Chan began to wiggle another finger into him. No matter how many times they did this Felix would never get used to how good it felt to be stretched and filled. </em>
</p><p><em>  The squelch of lube mixed with Felix’s pitchy cries filled the empty room. With how loud he was being there was no way none of the other members didn't hear. However, that was the last thing on his mind. As soon as Chan got both his fingers into the blonde he curled the thick digits and began to expertly rub at Felix’s prostate. Damn, if this was consider a punishment then Felix would cuddle and hug every single one of his members in front of Chan after this. Felix's eyes were pretty much rolling back at the feeling of his prostate being stimulate. He could already feel his orgasm approaching, especially with Chan now roughly fucking him with his fingers. "Daddy d-daddy so good...so good!"  Words couldn't describe how much Felix loved Chan's fingers. Hell, he loved everything about his fellow aussie. The fact that he was a god at sex paired with a big dick was just the icing of the cake.</em> <em>At this point Felix was fucking himself back onto Chan's fingers as he desperately chased his orgasm. After this hopefully Chan would fuck him too. The thought of his big thick cock stretching him only made him want to cum more. However, Felix would quickly learn why Chan had called this a punishment. "</em><em>No daddy!" Felix sobbed as Chan pulled his fingers out. Why?! He was so close! It would've just taken one more thrust or even just a brush against his prostate for the blonde to cum. However, he wouldn't stay empty for much longer. </em></p><p>
  <em>  “D-Daddy wha-“Felix's eyes widened and he gasped as something that definitely wasn't Chan's fingers began to fill him. What ever it was it was hard and little cold, definitely not something the blonde was used to. Felix turned back to look at Chan over his shoulder with wide, wet, confused eyes. Chan didn't even spare him as glance as he hungrily watched his fingers push whatever it was they were pushing inside of Felix. The blonde threw his head back in a gasp as the hard object was now fully seated in him. It was pretty small, probably no more than two inches. His walls clenched around the hard object. A toy? It felt round like one. If it was a toy then when had Chan even bought it?! His heart sped up at the prospect of trying something like this. However, it would quickly sink as the older male gave his ass a smack and a squeeze before pulling away leaving a shaking, messy, disheveled Felix with no orgasm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Put your pants back on, it’s time for you to do a little <strong>shopping</strong>.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>  With that done Chan had sent him off to a nearby convenience store by himself to buy some snacks. When he first started making his way to the store, although he was embarrassed, for the most part Felix was okay. It was mid way through the walk when things really became intense as egg suddenly spurred to life inside of him. Felix's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the feeling and a embarrassing loud pitchy whine left him. Luckily there was no one around to see or hear him. From there on the blonde had to bite his lip to keep from letting out noises and occasionally his legs would buckle due to the pleasure. A part of him just wanted to run into the nearest bathroom and take the toy out seeing as there was no way Chan would ever know. But, Felix was a<em> good boy</em> and good boys always listen to their daddies. Plus, Chan had explicitly said that he wasn't allowed to cum or take it out, threatening him with a worse punishment if he did so and the last thing Felix wanted was to go through something like this again.</p><p><em>  Just get in and get out, get in and out.</em> That was the mindset Felix had had when he entered the store. The sooner he finished the sooner he could be back home. However, unfortunately for him Chan kept texting him more and more things to pick up. It started with ‘Han said he wants chips.’ And from there it became that every member wanted something which led to him ending up with a small shopping list of snacks. He put two large bags of chips into his basket and began to make his way to the back of the store where the drinks were. Once he reached the the fridges in the back he set the shopping basket on the ground as he pulled out his phone. He unlocked the device and went to his messages to see what drinks Chan had told him to buy. Once he was sure of what drinks he was supposed to get Felix put his phone back into his pocket and scooted over to the fridge next to the one he was originally in front of.</p><p>  Just as Felix was going to open the door to grab some soda the mild vibrations in him skyrocketed drawing a gasp from the blonde. It was so intense the blonde had to place his hands and lean against the cold glass of the door for support. Oh god, <strong><em>oh god</em></strong>. His breathing started to become ragged and his vision started to get blurry with tears. The little egg inside of him was pressing directly against his prostate making it beyond impossible to even try to ignore it. His little dick was leaking like crazy in his pants and would surely leak through them if this went on. His toes curled in his shoes and he squirmed as the vibrations only seemed in increase. He could feel his stomach start to tighten as his orgasm rapidly approached. "<em>N-No</em>...." Felix whined quietly and squirmed against the cold glass. He was really about to cum in his pants in the middle of a convenience store that had people in it.</p><p>  His legs started to shake and quiet little whines left Felix's lips as the assault on his insides continued. <em>It was just too good. </em>If he weren't in a public place Felix would be moaning and crying like crazy as the toy wrung an orgasm from him. Hell, a small part of him wanted to tug his sweats down and tug on his little cock till he came even if he was in public. The thought of people he didn't even know seeing him in such a state only added to the blonde's arousal. Speaking of people, out of the corner of his eye Felix could see a couple whispering to each other as they glanced at him with curious gazes. <em>'D-Don't look please...Stop staring...'</em>  Felix's eyes clenched shut and he attempted to push himself off the door and go back to shopping but, even the smallest of movements had the toy shifting inside of him. The blonde's eyes shot open and his mouth hung open under his mask as the entirety of the toy was now vibrating against his prostate. <em>Fuck, </em>he was going to cum, there was no way he was going to last. He was really about to cum in his pants in public, just a little more and-</p><p>  To both Felix's relief and dismay just as he reaching his peak the buzzing died down to nearly nothing. A sound that was a weird mixture of a sigh and whine left him as he was finally granted a break from the intense pleasure. He didn't know whether to be upset that he didn't get to cum or relieved that it was finally over. The blonde stood there leaning against the refrigerator door panting as he tried to regain his composure. He reached up and pushed his sweaty bangs back. Once his breathing was starting to even out he slowly pushed himself off the door. Felix's flush darkened as he noticed how fogged up the glass was now from his heated skin being against it. He took a few more seconds to compose himself before opening the door and placed the requested drinks in his basket. Soda and chips, check. Now all he needed were a couple of chocolate bars and a pack of cookies and he'd finally be free form his near torturous task. With that, he picked his shopping up off the floor and began to make his way over to where the cookies were.</p><p>  Surprisingly, but definitely not unwelcomed, the toy mostly remained stationary inside of him. It only mildly vibrated and even though it was still hard to ignore it wasn't nearly as hard as before. His cock was still rock hard in his sweats and leaking so much his inner thighs were sticky with precum. Sometimes when he walked the head of his cock would brush against his sweats or the toy would shift inside of him drawing a quiet noise from the blonde. Other than that the rest of his shopping trip flew by with out incident. He had successfully gotten all the requested items and now all he had to do was pay and he'd be home free! With some luck maybe the toy would stay on this setting for the rest of the time he was out. As he made his way to the counter Felix couldn't help but feel optimistic that Chan was done toying with him. </p><p>  However, his optimism was quickly squashed just as he was about to reach the front counter to pay. The blonde's eyes widened and a high pitched gasp left him as the vibrator whirred to life. The fact that the toy was still pressed against his prostate only made things so much more worse. With how strong it was vibrating it was a miracle that his legs didn’t just give out then and there. Felix stood glued in his spot, tremors running through his body as he was assaulted by the near violent pleasure. He tightened his grip on the basket and clenched his eyes shut as he desperately tried to keep from moaning. The clerk, a man who looked to be in his twenties with a bored look plastered on his face, raised his brow towards the blonde. "You good?" He asked with a bored tone. Felix's eyes shot open and immediately locked onto the other male. Oh god the clerk! He had really just seen everything unfold like that! Felix was surely going to die of embarrassment at this rate. </p><p>  "Y-Yeah haha..." Felix stuttered out as he set his basket on the counter. The other male continued to stared at him for a few seconds before starting to scan his items. If he mumbled 's'not my problem anyway' under his breath Felix couldn't bring himself to care <strong>at all</strong>. All he wanted to do was get out of this store, get home, and have Chan fuck him so hard he forgets his own name and has to sit out practice for a week. Felix eyes were glued to the clerk's hands as he scanned the items. '<em>Please hurry please..</em>.' The coil in his stomach was so tight it hurt and his lungs stung with the need for air since he had only been taking small inhales and exhales of breath to keep from accidentally letting out any sounds. </p><p>  Never in a million years did he think watching someone scan items would bring him as much agony as it currently was. The clerk wasn't going slow by any means but, every second felt like an eternity to Felix. The blonde's legs trembled and he dug his nails into the palms of his hands as he desperately watched the clerk scan his items. <em>Almostdonealmostdonealmostdone.</em> The words ran through Felix’s head like a mantra as he did his best to not squirm or let out any noises. He wanted to cum. <em>Fuck he wanted to cum so bad. </em>The toy inside of him was vibrating like crazy against his prostate. The incident near the fridges was nothing compared to how strong the vibrations were now. It was a miracle that not a peep had left him. The vibrations were so strong that Felix thought they could be heard. A glance down revealed a small wet spot starting to form on the crotch of his pants and the blonde could feel drops of precum start to run down his thighs and even his calves. Felix barley registered as the clerk told him the price. The blonde reached into his back pocket and shakily pulled out his phone, popping open the case and slipping out his card.</p><p>  As the clerk reached out for his card he faltered and once again raised a brow. "You hear that?"  Felix's heart sunk at the words. <em>He could hear it. </em>He could hear the vibrator buzzing inside of him! Oh god what if he realized it was coming from him?! What if he put two and two together and realized what was going on?! </p><p>  Felix stood there with his mouth agape in silence for a few seconds before snapping out of his daze and finally speaking. "H-Huh? I dongh...don't hear anything haha..." Smooth Felix, real smooth. If this went on any longer he was either going to die from embarrassment or die from the raging vibrator that was still abusing his prostate.  He honestly had no idea how he hadn't came yet. It was literally taking every ounce of willpower in him to keep from cumming.</p><p>  The clerk glanced up at Felix and stared at the blonde with a questioning look for a few seconds before sighing as he took Felix's card. "Hm, guess I'm hearn' things." The clerk mumbled as he handed Felix his card and receipt. "Have a nice day."</p><p>  “T-Thank you.” Felix managed to choked out before quickly walking out of the store. As soon as he was out of the store Felix began to sprint towards the dorm. However, that only made things so much worse seeing as it caused the toy to jostle around inside of him. Felix only managed to take a few steps before things became overwhelming. A sob started to bubble up in his throat as he slowed to stop. He had two options, run there and risk cumming within the next couple feet or walk back home but also risk cumming because it would take longer. Felix took a few deep breaths and wiped away his tears before picking his poison. "Okay Lix. Y-You can,,,ah.. you can do this.." He took one more deep breath and tightened his hold on the bag full on snacks before resuming his trip back home, this time walking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  As soon as he reached the dorm's door Felix tore his face mask. He was already hot as it is but, added with the mask it felt like he was melting. With that out of the way Felix desperately knocked on the door praying that someone would quickly open it, preferably his <em>daddy</em>. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to unlock the door himself in the state he was in. His hands were shaking so much that it would probably take him ages to even put his key in the keyhole. The last thing he needed was to spend anymore time like this. It had already taken him almost fifteen minutes to get home, more than double the time it usually did. He had to keep stopping and calm himself down since every few minutes the pleasure almost overtook him and threatened to rip an orgasm from him. "Please hurry, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple-" </p><p>  Luckily for him it didn't take long for someone to answer. His savior coming in the form of a Han Jisung who had opened the door with a confused look on his face. "Oh, Lix? Why didn't you just use your dorm key?" Jisung questioned as he stepped aside to let Felix in.</p><p>  "F-Forgot." Felix croaked out as he quickly made his way inside and kicked his shoes off by the door.</p><p>  "You got my chips right?"</p><p>  Felix wordlessly handed the bag to Jisung. "W-Where's da-Channie hyung?" Oh god, he was praying Chan hadn't gone out to the studio or something. There was absolutely no way in hell he would last another long walk. Just the thought of it had tears bubbling up in his eyes. Jisung took the bag from his shaking hand and began to dig through it contents.</p><p>  "He's in his ro-" Jisung didn't even get to finish his sentence, Felix instantly sprinting towards the aforementioned male's room. "-om?...." </p><p>  Seeing Chan's room door was like seeing the light at the end of a tunnel. He had really did it, he really lasted almost half a hour with a toy inside of him with out cumming. And now he was home and hopefully finally going to get the release he oh so desperately craved. “Daddy! Daddy p-please!” The blonde sobbed as soon as he barged into the room, subconsciously slamming the door shut behind him. He was so eager to get in the room that he didn't even bother waiting to see if any of the other members were in there. Luckily for him no one else had been in the room to witness the blonde in such a state. Felix had already been embarrassed enough today thank you very much. Tears were already streaming down his face and his legs were shaking as he ran over towards Chan. His legs gave out just as he reached Chan and he would’ve fallen if not for the older male rising from his seat on the bed and quickly walking over to catch him. Felix clenched the front of Chan shirt for dear life as he desperately pleaded for the other male to do something.  “Please daddy hurts! Baby hurts baby hurts! L-Lix is sorry for being bad! H-Hurts daddy!”</p><p>  “Awe, does baby Lixie want to cum?” Chan cooed as he cupped Felix's face with his hands. He brushed away Felix's tears with his thumbs as he hungrily gazed down at the blonde. Another sob left Felix as he eagerly nodded. To say that Felix wanted to cum was a understatement. He absolutely one hundred percent <em>needed </em>to cum or he would surely die at this rate! A low chuckle left Chan and he leaned down to give the younger member a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>  “What’s your color baby?”  Felix had almost forgotten that they had started using the color system after an incident that had happened the week prior. Chan was in the middle of fucking a fourth orgasm out of him when things suddenly became way way way too much for Felix. The blonde loved being pushed past his limits and loved a little pain but, for some reason on that day he just really couldn't take anymore. He ended up crying, begging Chan to stop which he did right away once he realized Felix's cries weren’t ones of pleasure. He immediately pulled out of the blonde and held him close saying things like 'Oh my god I'm so sorry baby are you okay? Did I hurt you? Fuck I'm sorry Lixie. It's okay now, you're okay.' That day it had taken almost an hour for Felix to calm down and even when his crying stopped he still clung onto Chan for dear life and teared up the second he tried to pull away. It had been scary for both Chan and Felix. Chan felt beyond guilty afterwards and spoiled Felix the next day with tons of sweets and cuddles and basically anything the younger member asked for. After that whole ordeal Chan had made the executive decision that from that day on they would use the color system to make sure Felix was always feeling good and safe. </p><p>  Felix wanted to say green. He wanted to show Chan that he was a good boy and could take it. But, in reality, the vibrator, which was still going inside of him, was really starting to be too much. It was more painful than pleasurable at this point. "Daddy hurts, it hurts daddy. T-Too much...y-yellow!" He cried out and tightened his grip on Chan's shirt. "Please daddy please!" </p><p>  Chan wiped away a few more tears from Felix's cheeks before withdrawing one of his hands. He reached behind himself and pulled out a little remote from his back pocket and with a click of a button the buzzing inside of him immediately stopped. A loud sob of relief left the blonde as he was finally set free from the intense vibrations. "Such a good boy, such a good boy for daddy telling him your color. My pretty baby boy is always so good for me." Chan's sweet words and praises mixed with Felix's muddled thought drew the prettiest of whines from the blonde. He loved whenever Chan would call him a good boy or pretty or his baby boy. Whether he was in headspace or not the words always had Felix flushing and his heart fluttering. Chan tossed the remote on the nearest bed before taking both his hands and placing them on Felix's small waist. A pitchy whine left Felix and he squirmed as Chan slid one of his hands under the blonde's shirt to caress the skin there, his cold hand being a stark contrast to Felix's heated skin. He rubbed at the blonde's waist for a bit before dipping his fingers into the waistband of Felix's sweats and giving the soft fabric a little tug. "Let's get these off of you so daddy can take care of you. That is what baby Lixie wants right?"</p><p>  "Please d-daddy." Chan hummed in response and gave Felix's waistband another tug before beginning to tug his sweats down. As Chan them down he also went down, lowering himself to his knees in front of the blonde. Felix almost sobbed as his cock was finally freed from it confinement. It jutted out straight and the head was flushed a deep red. Oh, and of course it was glistening in precum, practically dripping in the sticky substance. "Look at this cute little cock. So hard for daddy." Something about Felix's small dick always just did things for the older male. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. Chan helped Felix step the rest of the way out of his sweats and threw them aside, leaving the blonde naked from the waist down save for his socks. Chan leaned in a placed a kiss on Felix's wet head. It was coated in sticky precum which stuck to his lips as he pulled away. He eagerly licked the bitter liquid off his lips, almost groaning at the taste, and leaned in the take just the head of Felix's cock into his mouth. However, Felix only got to enjoy the warm heat of Chan's mouth for a few seconds, the older male suckling on the head for a bit before pulling off. Protests started to bubble up in his throat but, were quickly halted as Chan spoke. "Beg for it baby. Be a good boy and tell daddy how much you want him to suck your pretty little cock." With how worked up he was Felix didn't need to be told twice, immediately starting to babble out pleas.</p><p>  "Please daddy, p-please. L-Lixie was good, p-please suck baby's ..baby's..." If his face could turn anymore red it probably would with the words that would soon leave his mouth. See, unlike Chan who had no problem being provocative and dirty talking, Felix was still foreign to the concept. He often got blushy and shy just thinking about saying the words, especially when in head space. But, there was no way he was going to let that stop him from getting what he wanted. Especially after everything he had to go through. "..S-Suck my p-pretty little cock daddy! Please please! W-Want daddy to suck it. Want to feel good." Tears streamed down Felix's flushed cheeks as he spoke.</p><p>  "Good boy." Felix could practically hear Chan's smirk as he spoke. The older male decided to finally stop teasing the poor boy and give him what he oh so craved. Chan leaned in and hungrily took Felix's cock down to the base. A low groan left him as the precum that coated Felix's dick now start to dominate his taste buds. The groan sent vibrations throughout Felix's cock causing the blonde to cry out loudly. The older male looked up at Felix and repeated the action, once again drawing a loud cry from him. Chan always loved how high ,pitchy, and whiny Felix's voice got during sex. It was such a stark contrast the blonde's normally deep voice and it fed his ego knowing he was the cause of said noises. His noises paired with how wrecked Felix look had his own cock throbbing in his shorts. Jisung and whichever of the other members that were home surely heard the pitchy noises. Even though he was deep in headspace Felix still had half a mind to clap a hand over his mouth in attempt to muffle his loud cries. </p><p>  As he eagerly sucked on Felix's cock Chan started to snake one of his hands behind the younger member. He bobbed his head began and fourth, loudly sucking on Felix's cock as he inched his hand closer and closer to its desired destination. He slipped his fingers in between the soft cheeks and made a beeline for Felix's wet hole. "Daddy!" Felix cried out a Chan pushed the tip of his index finger into the tight ring of muscle. Even after being stretched earlier and spending a good chunk of time with a vibrator in him Felix was still so <em>tight</em>. He pushed his finger in further, the feeling of Felix's tight walls clenching around him going straight to his cock. At this point Felix was completely lost to the pleasure leaving him only able to moan and whine.</p><p>  As Chan began to push a second finger into him the blonde couldn't decide whether he wanted to fuck himself back onto the thick digits or thrust into Chan's mouth. Chan's fingers just always felt so good, dragging and rubbing against his insides in the best kind of way. Either way he wasn't gonna last much longer at all, it was a miracle he even lasted longer than a minute. Felix's eyes widened as Chan's fingers bumped against the toy, inadvertently pushing the toy against Felix's prostate. Felix squealed this time as Chan once again pushed against the toy, a gush of precum shooting from his cock at the pleasure. Chan groaned loudly and repeated the action once again causing another gush of liquid to spurt from Felix's cock. He clasped the toy in between his to fingers and slowly started to pull out. Just as he was about to free the blonde of the toy he threw his head back and tremors started to wrack his body as he came without warning. The feeling of his rim being stretched was all Felix needed to reach his peak. </p><p>  When Felix came it was by far one of the most intense orgasms he had had yet. And that was saying something considering how many times Chan managed to make him cum weekly. The blonde's legs gave out as the intense pleasure overtook him. He would've surely collapsed if it weren't for Chan hand on his hip. His vision went white for a few seconds and his mouth hung open in a silent scream as pulse after pulse of cum shot from him. God, he just couldn't stop cumming. It was just so damn good to finally, finally, <strong>finally </strong>have his release. Chan on the other hand was enjoying Felix's orgasm just as much if not more than the blonde. The older male groaned and moaned around Felix's throbbing cock as he eagerly drank up as much of Felix's cum as he could. However, since he was cumming so much some did leak out from the corners of his mouth and ran down his chin. For the most part though Chan managed to swallow up most of Felix's load, loving the way the sticky substance completely overtook his senses and coated his throat. Once Felix had finished cumming Chan slowly pulled off his cock. "So good for me Lixie. Such a good boy cumming for daddy." Felix whined as Chan leaned in and planted a wet kiss to his head, still sensitive from his orgasm. </p><p>  Chan guided Felix to his bed and laid the blonde down on his side. He followed promptly, laying down behind Felix and draping a hand over his waist. </p><p>  With Chan pressed against him like this Felix could feel his rock hard cock against him. Felix's own cock twitched at the feeling. Part of him wanted to just rest but, another part of him desperately wanted Chan's cock to fill him up. Not to mention, he felt guilty just leaving his daddy hanging like that. "Inside...daddy please. P-Put it inside Lixie." Felix whined and reached a hand back grabbing his ass and pulling it to expose his hole.</p><p>  "Baby are you sure?" After all Felix had been through today Chan was hesitant to actually fuck him. The last thing he wanted was to overwhelm the younger and risk another subdrop. </p><p>  "P-Please. Want to be full daddy." Felix whined loudly and squirmed on his spot on the bed. </p><p>  Chan bit his lip as he contemplated on what to do. He honestly didn't think fucking Felix was a good idea right now, hell, the blonde was still shaking from his previous orgasm. After a few moments a idea sprung into the older male's mind. "How about you warm daddy's cock then, yeah? Would Lixie like that, to just lay there and be full?" As much as Chan wanted to fuck Felix into next week he knew that the other must've felt completely drained after what he had been through. Plus, cock warming was something the pair had yet to try and honestly sounded pretty good to Chan. </p><p>  <em>'Warm daddy's cock.' </em>Just the thought of it had Felix's hole twitching in anticipation. The blonde whimpered and eagerly nodded. Quickly after a gasp left him as Chan began to push his head past the tight ring of muscle.</p><p>  Chan buried his face into the crook of Felix's neck and groaned as his cock sunk into Felix's warm heat. No amount of prep would ever be enough for how large Chan was and Felix loved that. He loved the tingling intense stretch that always came with Chan sinking his cock into him. It was the kind of pleasure that was mind numbing and always had him breathless. The blonde whimpered and whined as he rocked back against Chan's cock, stars filling his eyes every time the thick rod brushed against his abused prostate. However, it didn't take long for Felix's movements to falter as his eyes started to grow heavy.</p><p>   "Tired baby?"</p><p>  "Tired. Tired daddy...Lixie ti...red..." Felix barley managed to say, already starting to fall asleep. The warm feeling of being full paired with the exhaustion of the day made it near impossible for him to stay awake.</p><p>  Chan pulled him close and nuzzled the top of Felix's head. "You did so good for me today baby. Daddy is so proud. Sleep tight baby, I love you."</p><p>  "....Love...you..." Chan's smile only grew at the blonde's mumbled words. He planted a kiss to the top of Felix's head before pulling the covers up over both of them and shutting his eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>   'You guys go ahead, there's something me and Felix need to talk about.' Those had been the words Chan had told their fellow bandmates once practice had ended. Those had also been the same words that sent a chill down the blonde's spine.  Even though Chan had said it like it was nothing with a smile on his face, Felix knew that was all for show. You see, Chan wasn't very happy with him at the moment. A certain...<em>incident </em>had happened yesterday and the older male was clearly still mad at him. Felix played with his fingers and looked anywhere but at Chan, far too nervous to even glance at him. The fact that Chan was just standing there staring at him only made things worse. </p><p>  But god, what really made it worse was the fact that he had to pee!! Why the hell did he think it was a good idea to drink two water bottles before practice knowing he'd probably end up drinking three more during practice! They had gotten a break of course but, at that time Felix didn't feel the need to go. He sure as hell felt the need to go now though, especially with Chan now inching his way over the blonde. "Channie hyung..." Felix squeaked out as he started to back up. He finally worked up the courage to look up at Chan but, he regretted doing it as soon as he locked eyes with the older male. Oh boy,<strong> Chan looked mad</strong>. Not the typical kind of mad with furrowed brows and a clenched jaw. The kind of mad where you knew the person was seething at the reins but wasn't going to let it show and instead they chose to act oddly calm. "I-I know you're made and I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"</p><p>  "Didn't mean to? So you accidentally opened the package I had bought, which was supposed to be a surprise for you, and then accidentally fucked your self with it till you came like the slut you are? You didn't mean to and it was all an accident?"  Felix's back was now pressed up against the large mirror wall they have in their practice room. Okay maybe 'didn't mean to' wasn't a good way of trying to excuse his actions but, he really hadn't planned on opening the package! It had just happened and when he saw the dildo in there he just couldn't help himself...Chan had been busy at the studio all day yesterday and Felix being Felix of course he was eventually gonna needy! So if anything it's Chan's fault for leaving him touch starved all day!</p><p>  "I'm not only mad at you for going and touching yourself when you know you're not allowed to but, I'm also <strong>disappointed</strong> in you. What would have happened if it had been too much for you and we had a repeat of what happened that one time? Who would be there to care for you and make sure you were okay because I surely wouldn't have been able to since I wasn't home. " Chan was now standing directly in front of him, so close that he could feel the older male's breath on his face. Hearing Chan's words only made the blonde feel even more guilty about what he did. However, a small stubborn part of him was starting to bubble up. Chan shouldn't be mad at him he should be mad at <strong>himself</strong>! It is his fault after all! Plus, Felix wasn't a baby! He didn't need Chan to watch him every time he thought about getting frisky.</p><p>  Felix squirmed in his spot and began to bounce from foot to foot as the urge to pee grew. The blonde clenched his small fists and just as Chan was going to speak again he beat him to it. "<strong>M'n-not a baby</strong>.." His voice cracking as he said it definitely didn't aid the blonde's cause but hey! at least he tried! It took the older male a few seconds for Felix's words to sink it and when they did, Chan couldn't help but gawk in response to those words. '<strong>Not a baby</strong>,' coming from the same person who referred to themselves as '<strong>baby</strong> Lixie' during sex. Felix really was testing him, first the package incident now this? Chan almost wanted to laugh, and he did. A low chuckle left him that had Felix seizing up. Uh oh...okay in hindsight, maybe saying that wasn't the best idea. What ever rebellious confidence Felix had grown had left just as quickly as it came.</p><p>  "Not a baby huh." Chan's eerily calm tone drew a whimper from the blonde. "Not. A. Baby." Chan repeated, this time with a harsher tone. At this point Felix was looking anywhere but at the older male. Being backed up against a wall with Chan looming over him was usually something the blonde loved but, being against a wall with a very angry Chan looming over him was...well he still loved it but, that didn't mean it wasn't scary!</p><p>  "Hey h-hy-" Felix cut himself off with a load gasp as Chan suddenly pressed his hand down onto his bladder. A full body shiver ran through him as a few dribbles of pee leaked from his, unsurprisingly, hard cock (there was a angry hot man with a big dick looming over him what do you expect!). It took all of the blonde's willpower to not piss himself right there and then. No, he couldn't. They were in middle of the damn practice room after all. But fuck, it was getting so hard to hold it in. Especially as Chan began to push up against his bladder with more force. "H-Hyung!"</p><p>  "Hm? What's wrong? All I'm doing is touching your stomach. What's wrong <em>Lixie</em>, drink a little too much water. Oh, but this should be find shouldn't it." Felix squealed as Chan pressed down harder, directly over his bladder. Tears bubbled up in his eyes and his hands shot down, both wrapping themselves around Chan's wrist. "You're <strong>not a baby </strong>after all, so there's now way you'd piss yourself. Especially in the middle of the practice room!" Chan's other hand firmly planted it's self on Felix's waist, pressing him against the mirror to halt his squirming.</p><p>  A few tears rolled down Felix cheeks and tremors overtook his small form as he continued to hold it in. "Hyung p-please! N-No more, g-gonna-!"</p><p>  "Gonna what? <em>Oh no</em>, don't tell me you're gonna <em>piss</em> yourself." Chan chuckled darkly and leaned in to whisper into the blonde's ear. "<em>Gonna piss yourself</em>? Gonna piss yourself in the middle of the fucking practice room? But I thought you weren't a <em><strong>baby</strong></em>?" Chan licked up the pierced lobe before gently biting down on it.  Felix was definitely regretting his words. Had he just not said anything he would be in a completely different situation! Probably getting spanked against the mirrored wall as Chan pounded into him which he definitely preferred over pissing himself in the middle of the <strong>practice room</strong> of all places!</p><p>   "P-Please...h-hyung please.." Felix whimpered. There was no way he was going to last any longer. Little drips of piss kept leaking from his cock as he continued to hold it in, which was really starting to hurt at this point. Luckily for him it seemed like Chan was finally having mercy on him. Chan pulled his hand back till Felix could only feel a ghost of it's presence. Felix almost sobbed in relief...however, that relief was short lived as Chan roughly pressed his hand back into Felix's bladder. With that,<em> the dam broke</em>.</p><p>  A loud cry left the blonde as piss started to gush from his rock hard cock, easily soaking his underwear and pants. Since he was hard rather than coming out in a steady stream his pee came out in strong sporadic gushes making the feeling so much more intense. In that sweet moment of relief the only thing Felix could think of was how good it felt to finally be able to pee. God, it just felt <em>so good</em>. Tears of pleasure and embarrassment clouded his vision as he continued to relieve himself. Felix's legs were shaking like crazy and he probably would've collapsed to his knees if it weren't for Chan's grip on his waist. You'd think that since he was emptying his bladder the pressure in his abdomen would fade but, oh no, it only grew as an orgasm began to build up inside him.</p><p>  “Tsk tsk tsk. Dirty <strong>baby</strong>. Look at you pissing your self in public like the gross fucking slut you are. And you say you're not a baby. Hard to believe considering you just<em> pissed yourself </em> like one." Chan said lowly and licked his lips as he continued to pressed down onto Felix's abdomen. "You're really pissing yourself in the middle of the practice room! It's almost as pathetic as that little thing you call a cock!" Chan's harsh words drew more tears from the blonde and had his cock twitching like crazy. At this point his whole body was shaking and his stomach was convulsing with the need to cum. However, the little bit more he needed to be pushed over the edge wouldn't come as his body seemed to finally be done relieving itself. Once his bladder seemed to finally be drained Chan pulled both his hands away from Felix, the blonde collapsing to his knees now that there was nothing to support him.</p><p>  Felix's breath came out in ragged pants and his cock continuously throbbed in his pants. He was still shaking from both the feeling of basically being forced to pee while hard and having gotten just to the brink of a orgasm only to not reach it. Speaking of which, damn he had really almost came from <em>pissing himself</em> of all things! Actually, that was the least of his concerns seeing as he just <strong>pissed himself in the middle of the practice room!! </strong>Shame and embarrassment flooded Felix's being and his already burning face somehow got even redder. A part of him wanted to curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment while another part wanted to curl his hand around his still very much hard cock and give it the attention it oh so craved. A gentle touch on the top of his head caught the blonde's attention and he gazed up at Chan with wide wet eyes. Chan was looking down at him with gentle eyes, a warm smile gracing his lips. A stark contrast to his previous state.</p><p>  "<em>What's your color baby</em>?"</p><p>   Felix bit his lip and shuddered, leaning into the gentle touch before responding. "Gr-green daddy..." As soon as the word 'daddy' left his lips any shame and embarrassment the blonde felt was completely overshadowed by his complete and utter <em>desire</em> for the older male. "<em>Daddy wanna cum</em>, please daddy h-hurts."</p><p>  Chan chuckled and gently ran one of his hand through the soft blonde locks before giving them a harsh tug. "Take your clothes off then before you trail piss all over the fucking practice room." Felix whined loudly as Chan gave his hair another tug. The stinging pain caused his already wet cock to leak precum. "And make it quick or things will only get worse for you. The black haired male gave his hair another rough tug, drawing another cry from Felix, before finally releasing him.</p><p>  Felix wasted no time in doing as he was told. The blonde kicked off his shoes then pulled his top up and off, throwing it aside. It was only when he reached for his sweats did it truly dawn on him that he was undressing in the middle of their practice room of all places. The thought was both embarrassing and thrilling. Even though he wasn't looking at him Felix could feel Chan's intense gaze on him. The blonde shuddered and with shaky hands pulled his sweats and boxers down in one swift move, kicking them the rest of the way once they reached his ankles. </p><p>  Chan wasn't even surprised at the fact that Felix had been wearing knee high socks under his sweats. The blonde tended to wear them under his clothes often knowing how much Chan loved the way he looked in them. This time he was wearing a pair of bright red ones with two little white stripes going around the tops. The striking red looked beautiful against Felix's smooth pale skin. "<em>Fuck baby look at you</em>. Always so pretty for daddy." Chan groaned, his own cock twitching in interest. Felix just looked so fucking wrecked and he hadn't even touched him. His hair was sweaty and all over the place. His cheeks flushed a bright red and his face glossy with tears and saliva. His little dick and thighs glossy from a mixture of sweat and precum. He licked his lips and once again tangled his hand into Felix's hair, this time shoving the blonde's face into his clothed crotched.</p><p>  Immediately Felix was met with the overwhelming scent of sweat. The scent alone had him drooling. Felix nuzzled his face into Chan's crotch, inhaling deeply as he did so, and ran his tongue along the older male's clothed erection. Even though he was basically just licking Chan's sweatpants Felix couldn't help but moan. Just the feeling of Chan's clothed cock under his tongue brought him pleasure. Felix repeated the action, desperately wanting to get Chan in his mouth, and just as he was going to start sucking along the length of Chan member he was halted by a rough tug to his hair. "D-Daddy!" Felix whined, the pitch of his whine rising as Chan repeated the action.</p><p>  "Fucking slut, look at you, you're like a bitch in heat." Chan growled, giving another tug to his bleached strands. "Last time I checked no one gave you permission to do that. Did you forget this is a <em>punishment</em>. " Another high pitched whine left Felix as the black haired male tightened his grasp on his hair. The stinging pain had his cock throbbing, thick rivulets of precum running down his length as it did so. "You'll take whatever the fuck I give and that's it." With that he shoved the blonde's face back into his crotch this time grinding against him. Felix's entire being was overwhelmed by Chan's raunchy scent and fuck did he love it. He couldn't help but drool, his saliva starting to soak through Chan's sweats. " Wow, you really are such a <strong>freak</strong> Lixie, I can feel you drooling against my crotch! Yeah, you love having your faced shoved against this big sweaty dick don't you?" Felix eagerly nodded in response, not ashamed in the slightest. Chan continued to grind against Felix's face for a few seconds longer before pulling Felix's face away and letting go of his hair, his face still only a inch or so from his crotch. "Don't you dare move. You sit there like a good little slut or else." Chan fortified his words with a gaze so intense it made Felix's already heated skin feel even hotter. The blonde rested his shaky hands on his exposed thighs, the simple touch drawing a small whimper from him.</p><p>  Felix watched with wide eyes, his body shaking with anticipation as Chan reached towards his sweats. Chan's eyes on the other hand were locked onto the blonde. The sight of Felix so desperate to the point that little tremors occasionally ran through his small frame had the older male's cock throbbing with want. <em>Fuck,</em> he wanted to just push Felix onto the ground and fuck him stupid but, where was the fun in that? Chan smirked as he began to play with the waist band of his sweats, not missing the way Felix started to bite his glossy bottom lip at the sight. "Look at you. So fucking desperate just to see my cock." Deciding to have a bit of mercy on the younger male Chan finally pulled down his sweats just enough for his rock hard cock to spring free.  A small slapping sound was heard as Chan's meaty cock smacked against Felix's face.</p><p>  Chan's heavy cock smacking against his face had his mouth watering and a sob bubbling in his throat. His musky sweaty scent was even stronger now that it was free from its confines. "Yeah, you like that? You like having daddy's cock smack you in the face?" Felix whined loudly in response, at this point that was pretty much all he could do. Chan wrapped a hand around himself, pulling back his foreskin and smearing his wet head all over Felix's face. At this point Felix was for sure ready to cry. Hell, he was surprised he hadn't started crying. What he oh so desperately craved was right there in front of him! And<em> fuck did he crave it</em>. His lips were trembling and he swore he could even feel his tongue tingling with want. He almost did cry when Chan began to rub his head along Felix's plush lips. The feeling of his sticky precum glazing his lips was what finally drew tears from the blonde. It took all his self control to not just suck Chan's cock right there and then. Even though he desperately wanted to wrap his lips around that <em>thick, wet</em> head he didn't, knowing that if he did the older male's teasing would only continue. His torture lasted for a few more moments before Chan decided to finally move things along. "Be a good boy and open up that pretty little mouth for daddy."</p><p>  Felix didn't need to be told twice. The blonde instantly did as he was told dropping his mouth open and looking the black haired male in the eye with a desperate watery gaze. "Don't suck or lick or anything. <em>You've been a bad boy Lixie</em> and bad boys don't deserve to get what they want." <em>Bad boy. </em>Felix whined at the name, wanting to protest to that he was a good boy. However, any thought of speaking left as quickly as it came as Chan guided his fat cock head into the younger's awaiting mouth. With that he stopped moving, just leaving his cock there resting in Felix's mouth. Felix thought finally having the older male in his mouth would at least some what state his desperate craving but, oh no, it only made things worse. The blonde whined loudly in frustration, tears rolling down his pretty red cheeks as he just sat there unable to properly <em>worship</em> Chan's cock like he wanted to. His lips and tongue were twitching, desperate to just dig in and savor ever inch of the other's cock. His own small member leaking even more than before, so much so that precum was dripping off his balls onto the practice room floor. A part of him almost wanted to call out 'yellow' but, he knew it wasn't right to do something like that just because he wanted to suck Chan's cock. So, the blonde sat there like the good boy he was, desperately waiting for Chan to do something, <em>anything. </em>Luckily for him his solace would come after a few more moments.</p><p>  "Such a desperate cock slut. I wonder what our members would think if they saw cute little Felix sunshine on his knees crying because he can't suck some dick. You really are just a pathetic little slut Lixie!" Chan's degrading words only added to the fuzzy feeling in Felix's head. He loved Chan being rough and mean with him. Something about how their usually sweet, caring, soft leader suddenly turning rough was just so hot to blonde. "Consider yourself lucky I'm feeling generous. But, if your tongue so much as moves you better believe your punishment will only get worse, <em>baby boy</em>." With that Chan started to push he cock further into the younger aussie's mouth. Felix's eyes almost rolled back into his head and he moaned loudly as Chan finally started to guide his thick member further into his wet heat. The heavy weight on his tongue paired with his lips stretching to accommodate Chan's thickness was pure <em>euphoria</em> for the blonde. He could taste the sweat on Chan's skin and feel the thick veins on the underside of his erection as he continued to slide into the younger member's mouth. The scent, the taste, the feeling, <em>everything</em>, the blonde worshiped <em>everything</em> about Chan's godly dick.</p><p>  Felix gagged as Chan's cock began to make his way down his throat. Drool began to run down his chin and his vision became blurry with tears. His jaw was starting to hurt from the feeling of having something so big stretching it but, fuck, <em>he loved it</em>. Anything to do with Chan's cock he loved from the thick veins running along it to his messy pubes which his nose was now pressed against. He especially had an affinity for the small bush of dark coarse hair at the base of Chan's cock. His pubes were a little long and unkempt but, they only added to that masculine raunchiness Felix oh so loved. The blonde inhaled deeply, his eyes almost rolling back at the strong scent. Fuck, the reek of Chan's sweaty after practice musk was one of his favorite things. Ever since the first time he had suck Chan's dick while he was sleeping Felix had been hooked on the scent. The almost too intense scent of Chan's sweaty musk paired with the feeling of his pubes tickling the younger's nose was something Felix would never tire of. With Chan's cock now firmly seated in Felix's throat the blonde felt a warmth over take him. Chan pulled out a little bit before thrusting his cock back into Felix's throat. The blonde gagged and moaned, this time his eyes did roll back into his head from the intoxicating feeling of Chan thrusting into his throat. "Yea you like that don't ya? You want daddy to fuck that slutty mouth of yours don't you Lixie?" The only response the blonde could muster came in the form of a muffled moan, the action sending delicious vibrations down the older male's member which drew a low groan from him.</p><p>  "Fucking cock slut." Chan growled out, tangling his hands in Felix's blonde locks before pulling out once again and thrusting back into his mouth. Fuck, Felix's throat was almost as good as his ass. It was so tight and warm and <em>wet</em>. Chan groaned lowly, now properly fucking Felix's throat at a steady pace, taking care to not overwhelm the blonde. But damn, was it hard to not just pound his throat and make Felix choke on his cock till he came down his throat. He'd been down the younger male's throat plenty of times but, all those times had been with Felix going down on him. </p><p>  Of the many many times Felix has had Chan's cock in his mouth this was the first time the black haired male had ever fucked his throat and fuck, did he<em> love it</em>. Every time the leader's head hit the back of his throat it sent a shock of pleasure down the blonde's spine. Chan had only just started to fuck his throat and the younger could already feel a familiar tightness starting to grow in his stomach. He would've been embarrassed at the fact that he was already so close without even being touched if he weren't so completely enthralled with the feeling of Chan fucking his throat. Everything about it was just so perfect, from the feeling of Chan's blunt nails scratching his scalp every time he tightened his hold on the blonde's hair to the slight burn in his lungs as he desperately breathed through his nose.</p><p>  It wasn't long before Chan started to increase his pace. "Fuck so good for me baby boy.<em> So fucking good</em>." Chan growled as he yanked Felix by his hair, pulling him off his cock. However, the blonde didn't get a second to rest as Chan quickly shoved his cock back down his abused throat causing the blonde to choke and gag loudly. The sudden action had Felix seeing stars. Unlike earlier when he desperately wanted to suck Chan's cock he was now completely and utterly fine with the idea of just sitting there and taking it. He loved it,<em> he loved just being a toy for the black haired male to use</em>. He loved it so much he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. His thighs were starting to quiver and his toes curled as with each of the black haired male's thrusts it brought Felix closer to the sweet sweet release he oh so desired.</p><p>  Felix of course knew that he shouldn't. He shouldn't allow himself to cum and should be trying his hardest to keep from orgasming so he could be Chan's good boy. But fuck, unfortunately for him all it took was Chan pulling his cock out till only just the tip remained in Felix's mouth then, thrusting the entire of it back in in one fell swoop to get him. That was all it took for Felix to go over the edge. His orgasm was so abrupt that it not only surprised the older male but, it surprised the blonde too. Felix moaned loudly around Chan's cock and his vision was overrun by tears as he came, <strong>hard. </strong>It was like a fountain, shot after shot of the white substance shot from his cock getting all over himself, the floor in front of him, and some even got on Chan's sweats and shoes. </p><p>  "Fuck baby. Such a fucking slut, you really came from me just fucking your throat." Chan groaned lowly watching hungrily as Felix made a mess all over both of them and the floor. The older male's mouth watered at the sight of Felix's cum covered cock. He waited till Felix's orgasm started to subside before slowly pulling out of the blonde's mouth. Felix gasped for air as Chan pulled his cock out, drool and precum leaking out of his mouth and down his chin now that there was nothing to plug his mouth. The blonde slightly hunched over himself as he panted loudly, desperately trying to catch his breath. Boy was he glad they weren't preforming or recording the next day because there was no way Felix's voice wasn't at least somewhat affected by the brutal assault on his throat, even if it wasn't for too long. "D-d-daddy.." The blonde brokenly whined. Oh yeah, he was definitely gonna feel the after affects of having his throat fucked tomorrow. Just saying that one word had cause his throat to tingle a bit. "Puh-lease.." He whined once again, this time louder. At this point he didn't know what he was beginning for, so deep in headspace that he just felt the need to beg.</p><p>  "Yeah baby, you want daddy to make you feel good?" Chan said as he reached down and cupped the blonde's chin. He gently ran his thumb along Felix's wet, sticky, shaking bottom lip before easily slipping it into the blonde's mouth seeing as he lips were parted. The younger immediately wrapped his lips around the black haired male's thumb. Felix moaned loudly and eagerly nodded as he desperately sucked on Chan's thumb. Chan's cock twitched at the sight and feeling. A part of him wanted to shove his cock back into the younger's mouth but, it was easily over shadowed by the thought of fucking him instead. Chan pulled his thumb out of the blonde's mouth and ran it against the his bottom lip a few more times before pulling away. "Stand up and turn around and face the mirror baby boy and <em>maybe</em> I'll consider giving you what you want."</p><p>  On shaky legs Felix did as he was told, pushing himself up and off the ground and turning around to face the mirror lined wall. He placed his hands on the mirror to stabilize himself otherwise he'd sure fall. As soon as Felix got a glimpse of his own face he whined loudly, turning his face to the side looking away. "Ah ah ah, <em>look at yourself slut</em>. Look at how fucking wrecked you look. <em>Look at how much of a dirty cock slut you are</em>." Chan roughly grasped Felix's hair, tugging harshly on the strands and forcing the blonde to look at himself. Felix gasped loudly at the stinging pain and if it were possible for his face to turn anymore red it probably would've upon seeing himself. Chan wasn't exaggerating at all when he said the younger looked <em>wrecked.</em> Felix's hair was sweaty and disheveled, the blonde locks going in every direction. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were glassy and dewy just like the rest of his face which was a mess of tears, spit, and sweat. The lower his eyes scanned the more embarrassed he became. HIs chest was rising and falling rapidly, the freckled skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat. His legs were still shaking and even his hands were. And of course, even though he had just came his cock hadn't softened at all, if anything it got harder. It jutted out straight and was a sticky mess of cum and precum, the head flushed a deep pink. "Daddy..."He whimpered and screwed his eyes shut as embarrassment flooded his form.</p><p>  He had already felt so dirty being completely naked, save for his socks, in their practice room of all places. The place where not even an hour ago they had been dancing together with their members. Now that he was forced to look at himself like this it was just too much. The fact that Chan was pretty much still fully clothed only made Felix feel even more dirty. A harsh tug to his hair had the blonde snapping his eyes open again as he gasped in response. "Be a good boy and <strong>listen </strong>to what daddy tells you to do or else I'll leave you here like this for anyone to walk in and see. Look at yourself, look at what a fucking mess you are slut." Felix whimpered and turned his eyes back towards the mirror, his eyes meeting with the ones of his reflection. The mirror was already starting to fog up from the heat of his body. Chan placed a hand on Felix's upper back and eased the blonde closer to the glass till his chest was pressed against it with his back arching. Felix gasped and squirmed as his perky little nipples came into contact with the cold glass. The feeling of it against his heated skin had his cock twitching. Speaking of which, the feeling of his sticky wet head just barley kissing the cold glass had tears bubbling in his eyes. "<em>D-ah-d-dy,</em>" the blonde near sobbed as his cock twitched against the mirror, smearing precum on it.</p><p>  "What's wrong baby boy, you just came and that still wasn't enough for you?" Chan reeled his hand back before roughly smacking one of the younger male's plush ass cheeks and giving the supple flesh a hard squeeze. "Let me guess,<em> you want daddy to fuck this slutty little hole of yours don't you</em>? Does <em>baby Lixie </em>want to be full? Want to feel daddy <em>deep</em> inside of you stirring up your insides? Want daddy you fuck you so <em>hard</em> you forget your own name?" Chan said just above a whisper into Felix's ear. Felix could practically hear the smirk in the older male's voice and boy did it do things to him. <em>Yes. </em>Fuck yes did Felix want all of those things and more. He wanted to feel Chan for days after. <em>He wanted Chan to completely and utterly <strong>wreck him</strong>. </em></p><p>  "Please daddy please. L-Lix wants. W-wan' so bad!" If the older male didn't hurry up and fuck him the blonde honestly felt like he would die. Okay maybe that's a little dramatic but damnit, he wanted to be full! Felix whined loudly and wiggled his hips, grinding back onto Chan's erection in attempt to entice him. Chan's thick wet cock easily glided in-between Felix's cheeks. The feeling of it so close to his twitching hole had the blonde moaning loudly.</p><p>  "Fucking slut." Chan groaned and gave Felix's hair another tug, drawing a pitchy whine from him. He repeated the action, this time spanking Felix as well, before releasing the blonde and dropping to his knees behind him. The older male teasingly ran his fingernails up and down the younger male's shaking legs "Mhm fuck, you're so fucking sexy baby." Chan pulled on the top of Felix's sock watching as it snapped back into place. He leaned in, licking up the blonde's sweaty thigh, groaning at the salty taste. He repeated the action and this time slid his head up in between Felix's legs. With his new found position it gave Chan easy access to a area he hadn't really ever played with, Felix's balls and taint. </p><p>  "Daddy!" Felix squeaked as Chan kissed the back of his balls. The simple gesture had his cock twitching, the head bumping against the mirror in front of him. Chan repeated the action and this time moved further back, licking up Felix's taint. Felix gasped loudly and his toes curled at the foreign sensation. Oh. <em>Oh. </em>Fuck, why did that feel so good? He had never though such a area would bring him pleasure but damn was he wrong. He whined loudly this time as Chan repeated the action, this time the oddly pleasurable feeling had his knees buckling and he would've surely face planted into the mirror in front of him if his hands weren't resting against it.</p><p>  Chan on the other hand was drooling as he continued his ministrations. He nosed along Felix balls up to to his taint and inhaled deeply. His eyes almost rolled back at the strong scent, a unique mixture of sweat, strawberry from Felix body wash, and just a hint of musk. Damn, why didn't he think of this sooner. He kissed and suck as the small meaty piece of flesh, going so far to even lightly bite and tug it with his teeth. After playing with it for a while the older male would then move in and play with Felix balls, sucking, kissing, and licking at the hairless gems. By this point Felix's balls and taint were almost as wet as his cock which was steadily leaking string of sticky precum onto the practice room floor. Chan alternating between playing with his balls and taint had his mind going numb.</p><p>  "You taste and smell so good baby. <em>So fucking good.</em>" The older male moaned loudly. The entire lower half of his face was glossy with saliva and his own cock was also leaking like crazy. Not nearly as much as Felix but, enough to where a thick drop of precum beaded up over his foreskin and was now running down the under side of his veiny erection. Chan reached up and grabbed the back of Felix's thighs, spreading his legs wider to give him easier access. Chan was so enthralled with savoring Felix's intimate areas that he didn't even notice that he was holding Felix up at this point, the blonde's feet now a couple of inches of the ground. Felix however, definitely noticed and fuck did he love it. He loved how Chan could easily manhandle him like he didn't weigh a thing. Drool ran down ran down Felix's chin and he rested his forehead against the cold glass in front him. His legs were shaking like crazy and his toes curled at the addicting pleasure.</p><p>  As much as Chan's hazy mind wanted to keep going he knew that he had to move things along. So, after a few more pleasurable moments for the blonde Chan willed himself to pull away before he completely lost himself in the task. But fuck, this was something he'd <em>definitely be doing again</em> seeing as he liked just as much if not <em>more</em> than Felix did. He gave the back of Felix's balls one last wet kiss before setting him back on the ground. He move out from in-between Felix's legs and began to kiss and suck marks onto the back of his quivering thighs. As he did so Chan ran his hands up and down Felix's legs, one of them slowly making its way lower and lower till it reached the younger male's ankle.</p><p>  The older male wrapped his fingers around Felix's ankle and moved it, forcing the blonde to bend his leg. With the sole of the blonde's foot now face him Chan leaned down and nosed along clothed appendage. Chan groaned loudly as he inhaled deeply. <em>Sweaty</em>. An almost overpowering smell of sweat flooded his nostrils. Of course Felix was going to smell of sweat, they both did since they had just gotten done with dance practice. But, he definitely wasn't expecting it to be this strong. He took another deep inhale and this time his eyes nearly rolled back at the smell. Fuck, the scent was just so strong. His normally sweet strawberry smelling baby was now reeking of sweat. However the last thing Chan was was put of by it, if anything he liked it a bit too much. Chan groaned as he inhaled once again, this time licking up the bottom of Felix's sock.</p><p>  "Daddy" Felix whined loudly and wiggled his toes a bit. The blonde had grown to love having Chan play with his feet. Something about it just made him feel some kind of way that he couldn't even describe. But, even though he loved it Felix just wanted to get fucked already. Luckily for him it seemed as though Chan was just eager seeing as instead of playing with his feet for a while like he usually did, after one more deep inhale he stopped.</p><p>  Chan set Felix's foot back on the ground and this time reached upwards with both his hands. He firmly grabbed each of Felix's ass cheeks in his hands and gave them a harsh squeeze before pulling them apart, exposing the younger's pretty pink hole. "Fuck look at that slutty little hole. <em>So pretty and pink</em>." Chan licked his lips before blowing onto the tight pink pucker, reveling in the way Felix's body seized and in the whimper that left him. "You better enjoy this cause this is all the prep you're going to get." Chan licked his lips and with that he dove it. The older male licked, kissed, and sucked at the tight ring of muscle hungrily. </p><p>  "A-Ah!<em> Ngh</em>!" Chan growled as he ate out Felix like a starved man. His hand's were roughly clenching Felix's ass cheeks and occasionally he'd give one a harsh slap, the sound of the spank echoing throughout the practice room. It wasn't long before Chan's thirst for the other grew and he began to wiggle his tongue into Felix's twitching hole. Felix almost screamed as the wet appendage made its way into him. “Daddy! G-good, so good!” <em>And god, was it good</em>. Being eaten out was one of the blonde's guilty pleasures that the older male often took advantage of. From having Felix sit on his face till he wrung three orgasms from him to fucking Felix with his tongue till the blonde's voice went hoarse from screaming, Chan loved feeding into both their desires. Felix sobbed as he felt his orgasm approaching. The blonde grinded back onto Chan's tongue meeting each of his thrusts, his loudest moans yet leaving him whenever the tip of Chan's tongue would just barley brush against his prostate.</p><p>  Chan groaned before smacking Felix's ass again and pulling away, ignoring the blonde's cries of protest. “Yeah you like that don’t you? You like having daddy playing with your <em>slutty cunt</em> don’t you baby.” Chan growled out before shoving his tongue back into the tight heat, this time fucking him with more vigor.</p><p>  “L-Lix loves it!" Felix cried out as Chan shoved his tongue back into him, his hips instantly moving back to meet it. Felix was pretty much fucking himself on Chan's tongue at this point, eagerly chasing his orgasm which was coming and coming <em>fast</em>. The closer he got to his orgasm the louder and higher his cried got. He didn't even realize he was crying until the tears were falling. <em>CloseCloseCloseCloseMoreMoreMoreMore </em>were the only things going through Felix's mind. His stomach was starting to convulse and his whole body trembled as he was reaching his peak. Alas, unfortunately for him Chan didn't even have to be looking at him to know the blonde was close. "NO! Daddy please!!" Felix sobbed loudly as Chan pulled away. Not only did he pull away but, he firmly wrapped a hand around Felix's weeping cock, thoroughly thwarting his orgasm. Chan ignored Felix's sobs and rose to his feet, pulling his sweats down to his ankles as he did so.</p><p>  "Tell me what you want baby. <em>Tell daddy how bad you want his cock</em>." Chan growled against the back of Felix's neck as he began to plant wet kisses along the flushed sweaty skin.</p><p>   "Daddy please want it so bad, please! W-Want you inside, wanna be full!" Felix near sobbed as he grinded back against Chan's cock. Having his cock sliding up and down in between his wet cheeks did nothing to state the blonde's desire. He wanted Chan to fuck him so hard against the practice room mirror that the <strong>entire</strong> JYP building heard his cries of pleasure. </p><p>  The older male somehow managed to shimmy his sweats the rest of the way off over his shoes and kicked the constricting garment aside. Chan reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock and smacking his thick head against Felix's wet pink hole. "Yeah you want this big don't you? Well here you go slut." </p><p>  "<em>Yesyesyesyesyes</em>," rivers of tears streamed down Felix's cheeks and his legs quivered as he Chan pushed the fat head of his cock into him. The intense near burning stretch had become something the blonde had grown to love, to <em>crave. </em>The feeling of Chan's thick large cock rearranging his insides was like a drug and he was the addict. Sometimes he himself couldn't believe he was able to take Chan cock so easily but dam was he glad he could. A loud gasp left Felix and his back arched as Chan suddenly thrusted all the way in. "A-Ah daddy! <em>Oh daddy yes</em>!" <em>Deep. </em>Chan always hit so <em>deep</em> in him and that paired with the almost burning stretch had Felix drooling. He could practically feel the black haired male in his stomach and he didn't even have to look down to know there was a small bulge there where Chan was so deep in him.</p><p>  "Mhm fuck you're always <em>so fucking tight</em>. God, it's like your slutty pussy is trying suck me in." Chan groaned, tightening his grip on the younger's waist. He wasted no time in setting a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing through out the practice room. Every thrust hit Felix's sweet spot dead on and fuck was it good. Felix's mouth hung open and at this point his vision was completely completely blurred by tears. Chan's bruising grip on his waist was the only thing keeping him up, if not for that he legs would've certainly given out by now. They were pretty much jelly at this point, constantly shaking with his toes curling as his prostate was abused. </p><p>  Both male's could feel that they weren't going to last long, Felix from Chan's teasing and his halted orgasm and Chan from being so worked up after toying with the blonde. However, besides the knot in his stomach tightening from his oncoming orgasm Felix felt something else building inside him with each of Chan's thrusts. Every time Chan thrusted into him he’d bump against Felix's bladder and fuck, was it intense. Every thrust had him seeing stars. Despite having wet himself earlier apparently his body still hadn't completely relieved itself. The pair were both moaning and groaning at the delicious pleasure as they chased their orgasms however, on one of Chan's hardest thrusts yet Felix squealed loudly as a sudden spurt of piss shot from his erection. “D-daddy s-stop! It’s gonna come out! G-Gonna-“ Felix threw his head back in a loud moan as another gush a piss shot from his cock.</p><p>  "F-Fuck are you really pissing yourself again? What a dirty l-little slut," Chan groaned loudly taking one of his hands off the blonde's waist to roughly spank him. Every time a gush of piss left him the younger male's walls tightened around Chan's throbbing cock. Chan pulled out all the way then quickly slammed back in and began to grind against Felix's prostate. Felix’s eyes rolled back into his head and his stomach convulsed as he came. This was probably the blonde's most intense orgasm yet. As he came his bladder continued to empty itself, gushes of cum and piss shooting out from him. The feeling of cumming while peeing was so intense it knocked the air out of him and he could've sworn he blacked out for a few seconds. The fact that Chan was still fucking him only made things so much more intense. The blonde was a shaking mess as he made a wet mess all over the mirror and floor in front of him.</p><p>  "F-Fuck yeah Lixie. Make a fucking mess like the s-slut you are. " Chan growled, fucking into the blonde like crazy as he chased his own rapidly coming orgasm. It wasn't long at all before the older male reached his peak. "F-Fuck!!" Chan moaned loudly, thrusting a few more times before spilling inside of the blonde. As his orgasm washed over him Chan bit down on Felix's shoulder, muffling the loud groan that left him. </p><p>  They both just stood there, Felix leaning against the mirror with a fucked out dazed face and Chan leaning against him as they came down from their orgasms. They were both sweaty, sticky, panting messes. Once he started to regain his composure Chan sat back onto the ground, pulling Felix down with him into his lap, his now softening cock still sheathed in the younger male. The pair sat on the practice room floor still panting a bit and covered in each other body fluids. Cleaning up and getting Felix back home with a huge wet spot on his pants was going to be such a pain in the ass. However, that could wait for later. The only thing that mattered right now to older male was Felix. Speaking of which, Felix whined and squirmed around till he could wrap his arms around Chan. </p><p>  The younger male stayed silent for a few moments before a loud sob left him. "D-Daddy daddy 'm sorry, Lixie is sorry! S-sorry for being bad daddy, baby's sorry!" Felix sobbed, burying his face into the crook of Chan's neck as he cried. Big fat crocodile tears poured down his cheeks and his small form shook with the force of his cries.</p><p>  Chan's eyes widened a bit at the sudden out burst but, he quickly regained his composure. The black haired male wrapped his arms around Felix, soothingly running one of his hands up and down the younger's back, leaning down and planting a kiss to the top of his head as he did so. "Awe baby. It's okay, you're okay sweetie. Daddy forgives you, I could never stay mad at you baby boy. Such a good boy, <em>my good boy</em>."</p><p>  Chan's warm words had the smaller male's heart fluttering. Felix whined and slowly moved his face out of the crook of Chan's neck. "A-Am I still your baby?" Felix sniffled, looking up at the older male with wide, wet eyes. </p><p>  "Of course you are. My pretty baby boy." Chan said with a gentle smile before leaning in and placing a peck on Felix's lips. "<em>You'll always be my baby boy</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Changbin watched with wide eyes from the crack in the door as both males laid on the practice room floor as they came down from their orgasms. His face was ablaze and his breathing was shaky. His cum stained hand wrapped around his now softening cock. The last thing he had expected when he came back to the practice room was to see Chan and Felix going at it like animals. Just as they had gotten back to the dorm he had realized he'd left his phone in the practice room. So, of course he want back for it. However, just as Changbin was going to push open the door to enter he was quickly halted in his tracks by what he had seen. Peaking in through the slightly ajar door his eyes were met with the sight of Felix on his knees in front of Chan. Lewd wet noises filled the practice room as Chan fucked Felix's throat. At first he just stood there in shock completely frozen in place. He knew he should've looked away. He should've looked away and left and acted like he hadn't seen a thing. However, the longer he watched the more he realized he didn't want to look away. The sight had the rapper squirming and feeling hot all over, his chubby cock rock hard in his pants.</p><p>  Changbin had continued to watch with wide eyes, completely enchanted by the sight. It wasn't long before the short male was kneeled by the practice room door, sweats pulled down just enough to expose his cock and stroking himself as he watched the pair. Changbin almost couldn't believe it when Chan started to fuck Felix. He had gasped upon first catching sight of Chan’s dick. <em>Huge</em>, he was the definition of huge and tiny little Felix took it in him like nothing, moaning like a porn star as Chan fucked into him. Did it really feel that good? Did it hurt? Chan was so big it had to hurt, didn't it? But Felix was practically drooling as Chan pounded into him so it had to feel good. While watching he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have something that big inside of him. He's never even touched that area of himself but, just the thought of Chan's massive dick stretching him had the rapper squirming.</p><p>  And that's how he found himself here, on the ground next to the practice room with his dick out and a face so red he might as well be a tomato. After watching the pair lay on the ground for a few more seconds he pulled away from the door and leaned back against the wall next to it. The brunette wiped his cum stained hand on his sweats before tucking himself back into his pants and rising to his feet. “Daddy..” A shiver ran down his spine as the word left his lips and his knees feeling weak from just saying it. <em>Daddy. </em>Changbin whimpered and turned back to take a glance back into the practice room, where Felix and Chan were now putting their clothes back on, before quickly scampering away. </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed!  Thank you all for the support, comments and kudos are appreciated! I love reading what you guys have to say &lt;3 &lt;3 Oh and one more thing, someone asked if there was a way to contact me sooo i decided to make a curious cat! Tbh idk what it really is but I’ve noticed a lot of other authors using it so I thought I would too💀 Also idk how to link stuff in the notes but its the same as my username on here:ThatBoyWhoBleps💀<br/>I proof read myself so sorry for any errors!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💕💕💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>